Brothers of Circuits 2: Wrath of the Master
by Koili The Artist
Summary: Years after being deactivated and destroyed, Freddy awakens to find that he and his family have been replaced by new animatronics. However, under the innocent surface of the replacements, the old mascot finds something much more sinister than he ever imagined. -Completed!-
1. Welcome Back

There was a warmth coming over him. He felt the same feelings he did back when he was young and spry, singing songs and laughing with Bonnie and Golden.

He could hear a muffled version of the old intercom voice and children cheering. He could hear music. It was all too real. Why was it so real?

He opened his eyes. He was on his old stage, with his old guitar. He looked around, spotting Bonnie to his right. They were both clean as the day they were made, with no trace of wear or strain.

Looking around, he spotted and Golden to his left.

Eyes widening at the bear, he stuttered, looking around more. "G-Golden? Y-you...H-how-...b-but you died!" Attempting to move, he noticed he was locked in his place.

Raising an eyebrow at Freddy, Golden smiled. It wasn't his usual smile, but Freddy didn't care. He was probably just imagining things. It had been so long. He felt as if he was going to cry.

"Ah, brother, 'ya must'a hit 'yer head harder than we thought! I ain't dead."

Freddy studied him, looking back at Bonnie. Bonnie was frozen in place as well, not moving. Not blinking. Looking back to Golden, his ears perked up. The cheering had stopped. The children were gone. The lights suddenly powered down, and restaurant had returned to its collapsing state in the flash of an eye.

Golden smirked, getting up from his position on the stage. Freddy's ears drooped.

"What is this? What's wrong with Bonnie?" He said sternly, trying to move, only to find out he was locked to the stage. Growling, he began to struggle against the invisible restraints holding him down.

"Whatever do you mean?" The gold bear hissed softly, leaning into Freddy's ear. "_I thought you wanted to see me again?_" A shiny paw reached out, stroking his face gently. His voice was smooth and had a happy, eerie hint to it.

The younger male flinched. His voice wasn't warm and loving like it used to be. His paws felt clammy and disgusting. He shuddered, snarling. "You're not him."

Golden laughed. His laugh melted into a horrible, high-pitched shrieking giggle. The giggles evolved into blood-curdling screams.

Right in front of him, Golden's exoskeleton melted into nothing but a pool of human blood on the floor. It splashed loudly, some of it splattering onto his legs and lower torso. Freddy's ears were fully flat against his skull as the shrieking laughter continued.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" He screamed, feeling his fuel tank surge with oil. A thick, red liquid bubbled out from his voice box, leaving a horrible, coppery taste on his tongue. He struggled more, trying to cough it up. Nothing helped.

"_I'm the master._" The voice hissed softly, right into Freddy's ear.

Everything went quiet. His vision turned to black. He could feel something taking him away. He struggled and screamed, but no sound came out.

"_It's me._"

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Freddy cried out, lurching upward. He coughed, suddenly feeling very, very dizzy. He coughed, wincing in pain. Gasping, he fell onto his side, causing his body to clang loudly. Looking around, his vision slowly returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could be. He couldn't see very well.<p>

There was only one thing he could make out clearly so far; he wasn't in the basement anymore, that was for sure.

He was in a room that he had never been in before, and even though he couldn't see well, it was very obvious there was a door with a large "EXIT" sign lit in red on the top. The floor was shiny and new, but coated with dirt.

Looking around, his eyes widened in horror when he spotted Bonnie and Chica in their broken states. Even though it was dark, he could still see what was wrong with them as his eyes continued to adjust. Bonnie's face was fully destroyed, and Chica had several new sets of teeth. Both of them were missing various body parts, wires protruding from where the limbs used to be. They were both leaning on each other, fully limp and unmoving. Chica's eyes were still open, empty and lifeless. He gagged.

There was no question in his mind. He didn't have to inspect them up close to find his answer.

They were dead.

He shook his head in fear and denial, scrambling backwards. Hitting a wall, he wheezed harshly, coughing. After a few moments of just staring at them, he struggled to crawl forwards. Looking at them both, he slowly reached out, touching the bottom of Bonnie's jaw, the only remaining structure to his face. Feeling tears form, he choked, lowering his head.

It was his job to protect his family, and he had failed.

Wiping any tears away, he coughed and looked around again. Upon further inspection of the room, Foxy was nowhere in sight.

"F-Foxy?" Freddy asked, looking around for his little brother. His ears swiveled weakly, only picking up a sudden radio transmission. He attempted to get up, but his body was still horribly stiff. Collapsing, he grunted when he fell onto his side. Going into sleep mode without warning, he stayed in that uncomfortable laying position.

He didn't notice the pink and white animatronic clinging to the ceiling, staring at him.

Two animatronics walked down the hall, laughing at their own jokes. The humans had left for the day, which resulted in them relaxing and eating food. They both sipped on milkshakes as they walked, chatting on the way.

"Sis, why didn't they add these to the menu before? They're great." The blue male conversed simply, taking a sip with a shrug of his shoulders. The female to his side nodded, smiling.

"For sure, I'm really enjoying the vanilla."

Before she could react or say anything more, the other animatronic grabbed her milkshake, downing both of them easily. She looked annoyed for a second before laughing.

"You're such a pig!" She joked, lightly shoving him. He laughed himself, brushing himself free of any dirt.

"I'm a rabbit, sweetie."

They both laughed again before a loud clang echoed throughout the hallway. Perking up, they looked at each other. The male slowly placed the empty cups in a nearby trashcan before he walked forward. "Sounds like it came from the parts and service room."

"Is a human working on Mangle again?" She questioned, frowning. The other robot shook his head, eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"No, they stopped working on it a while ago."

Just as he finished speaking, a long-legged pink and white animatronic scurried out from the parts and service room, looking panicked.

"Mangle! What's wrong?" The male rabbit asked, looking to the torn-up animatronic fox worriedly. It ran past them without stopping, not looking back. Well, the main half of it. A severed head turned around to stare at them as the main body moved.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! THE MILKSHAKES BROUGHT THE APOCALYPSE, I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD!" It shrieked, facing the direction the main body was going in. "I WARNED YOU ALL!"

"What do you mean?!" The chicken cried out, only to sigh when the white, broken animatronic turned the corner without a response.

Giving each other worried glances, they both went into the room where they heard the clang. The male went first, opening the door slowly. Both of their eyes went wide when they caught the sight of the torn-up bear, rabbit and chicken lying on the floor. They both let out simultaneous screams, before the male quickly grabbed the female by the arm and started running straight back out of the room.

* * *

><p>An animatronic bear laid against a staff lounge-room couch, taking long drags and puffs of a cigar. He leaned back, sighing to himself. He was smiling in contentment, snuggling down into the soft furniture.<p>

"Productive day." He muttered, tapping the cigar against an ashtray. Tilting his head back, he allowed his hat to fall over his eyes, resting on his snout. "Ain't nothin' like a day of makin' the kids happy, eh?"

"Oh, for sure, Boss!" A small, childlike voice came from the other side of the lounge. The bear chuckled, peeking out at the other animatronic in the room. It looked mostly human, aside from the outrageous anatomy that it carried. He held a balloon close to his body, watching the TV.

"I'm sure you think so, B.B." Taking another puff of his cigar, he raised an eyebrow when he heard alarmed shouts and cries get closer to them from the other side of the restaurant.

Bursting through the door, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica stumbled over each other to get to the bear, shouting things. He didn't react at all, and continued staring at the TV. It wasn't until they started shaking him that he responded.

Rolling his eyes a bit, he put his cigar out before sitting up, turning to them. "Yes?" He asked patiently, smiling a bit.

"T-there's someone...or someTHING in the parts and service room!" Toy Chica exclaimed, looking alarmed. Toy Bonnie wore the same expression, only he was more fidgety.

"Oh, again?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice. Getting up slowly, he walked over to the two younger animatronics. Fixing his hat, he stared at them, smirking. "Is it like the imaginary friend 'Sparky the Dog' incident?"

"NO!" The other two shouted out simultaneously. Giving each other annoyed glares, Toy Bonnie, nicknamed 'Clyde' or 'T-Bone' by his siblings, stepped forward.

"We're serious!" He cried out, his voice slightly flamboyant and soft. "I-it's just sitting there, all broken down! It looks like you!"

"Like me, eh?" The bear questioned, walking past them. Smiling a bit, he exited the lounge, deciding to play along with their little game. They both followed closely to the bear, still looking worried.

"H-he's really big..." Toy Chica (also known as T-Chi) commented, looking to Clyde for reassurance. He nodded in agreement.

"And scary."

Laughing, the bear shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, lemme guess. Big fangs?" He joked, smirking. Clyde growled.

"Red, we aren't joking!" He snapped, about to grab the brown mascot. Before anybody could say or do anything else, the white, torn-up fox ran back to them, clinging to the wall. Both faces on it wore sheer panic, the head that had the exoskeleton swiveling its ears.

"M.T., what's wrong?" Red asked, frowning. The severed head looked down at Red while the exoskeleton head looked around for danger.

"_PARTS AND SERVICE ROOM,_" It hissed. Its remaining eye darted around the area, looking at the other head on the body. "_APOCALYPSE._"

The bear blinked, looking back to Clyde and T-Chi. They gave him annoyed glares, which made him sigh. B.B. was staring at them in confusion, watching them, but obviously wanting to get back to watching the TV.

"Fine. Let's go." Pushing past them carefully, he opened the door. "B.B., stay here."

Leaving the room, he made his way down the hall. Clyde caught up with him and walked side-by-side, falling only a bit behind in fear once they got closer to the back of the restaurant. Looking at them both quickly, he turned a corner to the parts and service room. It was all the way in the back of the restaurant, somewhere they never really went.

Nearing the door, the mascot grabbed the doorknob. It was there he noticed that Clyde and T-Chi were way behind him, ready to make a break for it. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Muttering something about working with idiots, he entered the room without any hesitation. Turning on his eye-lights, he glanced around to spot anything unusual or out of place. He stepped forward, walking around. Eyes drifting to the floor when he felt his foot hit something metal, he let out a gasp and nearly stumbled over himself.

There was indeed another bear in the room.

Standing in a defensive position for a few moments, he waited for it to move. Eyeing it over when it laid fully still will no signs of awakening, his ears swiveled a bit, making sure there was nothing behind or beside him. Leaning down, he slowly and hesitantly inspected the face of the animatronic on the ground.

It was in desperate need of a cleaning, as its face was covered in rust, dirt, dust, and handprints. Its exoskeleton was cracked in various places, and some spots of endoskeleton were visible.

Tilting his head a bit, he leaned in closer. Sniffing its face slowly, he couldn't help but to wince at the scent. Looking up, he spotted the other two animatronics. His ears fell, and he suddenly had a gut feeling of who they were.

His own eyes snapped back down to the old bear when he saw a light shining on him.

It took a few seconds to register that the old animatronic had its eyes lit and locked onto him.

Letting out a surprised yelp, he quickly stumbled backwards a few steps, almost falling over.

He waited for an attack of some sort, but it never came. The broken animatronic simply coughed and hacked up a bit of oil, visibly in agony. It looked over at the shinier animatronic, backing up and crawling weakly, falling a few times in the process. Red's ears were perked now, studying it.

"U-um," He started, his voice short and awkward, stuttering a bit from being unsure. "H-hello?"

Freddy stopped trying to get away when he heard the voice. Looking up, he tilted his head, his broken eyes still filled with worry. Glancing him over, he sighed, not registering him as a threat. "H-hello..."

They both relaxed when they had both spoken. Red walked up to him, his ears pointed forward to listen to him. Freddy did the same, finally struggling to his feet, so he wasn't in an awkward side-lay position.

"Woah, you're tall." Red muttered when Freddy used a wall as support and got to his feet, reaching his full height. He towered over the other bear by a good few inches. He was wobbly on his legs, but was able to stay upright.

"Who are you?" Red finally asked when Freddy didn't respond to his height comment, still keeping his guard up. Freddy looked confused for a second.

"Who d-do you think? I'm F-Freddy Fazbear. Head m-mascot of FFP, a-and you are?"

Red opened his mouth to speak, but jumped a bit when the heavy, metal door was slammed open. Clyde and T-Chi were tripping on each other in attempt to get in the room, but they both stopped at the sight of Freddy.

"R-Red!" Clyde squeaked out, backing up a bit. T-Chi did the same thing, standing right in the doorway just in case she needed to run. Red looked at them, dropping his shoulders.

"Guys, it's fine. He isn't going to hurt us. _I think._" Red muttered, looking Freddy up and down again. Hearing a quiet '_ah_' from T-Chi but not hearing any response from the bunny, he rolled his eyes. "And no, he's not going to steal your bow tie, T-Bone."

Clyde relaxed at that, drooping his ears ears a bit and sighing softly in relief.

Freddy backed up a little bit when the other animatronics burst into the room. Backing into a corner, he nearly stepped on Bonnie in the process. Clacking his jaw when he neared him, he looked back up at the others, his ears drooping.

There was a heavy silence before Red finally stood up straight, going towards a cupboard. Pulling out some windex, he walked over to Freddy, inspecting certain parts of the dirty exoskeleton.

"T-Bone, grab me a washcloth from the kitchen, would'ja? I gotta clean our friend here up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, everybody! Happy December!

Thank you so much support on the original BoC. Because of that, I'm uploading this early. I had it planned for _after_ the Christmas-themed one, but I thought to myself yesterday; "Well, since I'm having trouble focusing on this, why not that?" So, here it is! I apologize if some parts seem confusing, I think I'm coming down with some sort of sickness. I'm having trouble focusing.

I'd like to thank Chillaid for proof-reading! I would've done it myself, but I'm horribly tired. Horribly tired. I want to sleep. Why am I not sleeping?

Anyways! I'd like to explain myself on those horrible nicknames for the Toys.

When I was starting to write this during production of BoC, I was originally calling Toy Freddy 'Fred'. One day I randomly began calling him 'Red' for no reason, but then I thought to myself _"Hey, maybe I can work the "Ready Freddy" joke in if I use 'Red'. Yeah, I'll do that."_

I've been calling Toy Bonnie 'Clyde' ever since the teaser image was leaked, so I just _had _to use it. T-Bone is indeed pronounced T-**Bone**, not T-Bon. Y'know, like the steak? Don't question me.

T-Chi is pronounced "Tee-Chee", and M&T will be explained in the second chapter. I'm too tired to explain myself. Ech.

I'm so corny.

I'm not quite sure how large of a role Foxy/Mangle/Chica/Toy Chica/Bonnie/B.B. will have yet, so I'm sorry if they won't show up a lot! Freddy/Toy Freddy/Toy Bonnie will be the main characters.

Next chapter will include the basic Reviewer Spotlight, Song Spotlight, and I'll answer 3 questions per chapter like normal!

I hope you'll enjoy the sequel to one of the most mundane FNaF fanfictions of all time!

* * *

><p><strong>(IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS FANFIC IS <em>NOT <em>FOLLOWING THE TIMELINE OF THE GAMES. THIS IS A SEQUEL TO A FANFICTION THAT WAS WRITTEN BEFORE FNaF2 CAME OUT. YES, I'M AWARE THAT FNaF2 IS CONSIDERED A "PREQUEL" BY FANS. And yes, Toy Bonnie is male. There's never enough male Toy Bonnie. Please don't correct me on any of this, thank you!)**


	2. Tour

The cloth ran over Freddy's face quickly, avoiding any cracks where the liquid might seep into a main wire area. He felt as if he could melt; it had been years since he was wiped down, let alone cleaned.

Red was focusing on his job, making sure not to accidentally hurt him. Going from the face down, he neared his legs in no time, looking up to him when he avoided any broken areas. "So, bud, where did 'ya come from?"

Freddy watched the other work, only now realizing how broken he was. He looked up at Clyde and T-Chi while being worked on, only to be met with an awkward little finger-wave from Clyde. Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed.

"I don't know." He watched Red rise from his spot once he was done cleaning him. Tossing the near-black cloth to Clyde, the bunny's ears fell to match his horrified expression. T-Chi laughed at him.

"I wasn't this broken down a few minutes ago," He muttered, looking at his missing kneecaps and the wires protruding out of various spots. "At least I think it's been a few minutes."

"Probably not." Red said flatly, making sure every part was stable for the most part. Freddy sighed, feeling awkward having a stranger so close. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

Looking at Freddy's face for a moment, he turned around and motioned his hand at the chicken and rabbit. A small look of pride came over his face, his voice confident. "These are my...siblings, I suppose you can call them. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica."

T-Chi was first to walk over, grinning as she did so. Shaking Freddy's hand, she tilted her head a bit, trying to get used to his ragged appearance. "Hi, Freddy! You can just call me T-Chi."

"T-Chi?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you all have special names I should worry about?"

A bit of sarcasm was present on his tone as he watched Clyde walk over. The bunny offered his hand to shake, but slowly balled it into a fist and awkwardly pulled it back to his chest when he spotted the remaining dirt. "T-Bone. Pleasure to meet you, hon."

Red stepped away from the other two, circling Freddy as he did so. Freddy turned his head around to watch him, frowning.

"Heard them calling you Red?" His voice had a questioning tone to it as he spoke. Red nodded in conformation.

"Yeah. Long story short, their programming was bonked up by lazy mechanics. Instead of calling me 'Freddy', they were programmed to call me 'Ready' for some reason." He shrugged his shoulders, pulling out his cigar, lighting it by creating a spark by flicking his fingers together. "Red was easier to remember."

Freddy nodded slowly in understanding, giving him a weird look for smoking. Rubbing his arm, Red looked at him, snorting in amusement.

"B.B.'s in the back. I don't know about M&T. There's also-...Never mind." Red faulted at the last part, puffing out a bit of smoke. Freddy didn't notice.

He wasn't sure where they came up with so many horrible nicknames, but he applauded them nonetheless. They were more original then he and his brothers had been, that was for sure. Nearly jumping out of his exoskeleton when he was grabbed by T-Chi and T-Bone, his ears flattened.

"Come on, Freddy! Are you hungry?" T-Chi asked, smiling at him kindly. He stuttered from their fast pace, nearly tripping a few times. He was being fully supported by them, so he didn't have to worry about actually falling.

"I bet your fuel tank is empty, you poor thing." Clyde chimed in, leaning in awfully close to Freddy. He winced, this was enough to make him feel uncomfortable. "We'll take care of that, dear."

Red chuckled at them all, watching them leave the parts and service room. Looking over at the original Bonnie and Chica, he frowned, raising hand to his chin in thought.

* * *

><p>Freddy was taken on a basic tour of the restaurant by the chicken and bunny. He had to admit, it felt great to walk around again, especially since he had been locked into place for god knows how long. He couldn't stop smiling; the duo was hilarious to watch. They would break out into arguments over nothing, which would make the old bear laugh.<p>

It was something sweet and light to watch, something very familial. It reminded him of Bonnie and Chica's interactions, only different. It was something he had missed seeing greatly.

As they entered the kitchen, Freddy's eyes narrowed and his ears swiveled. He heard some sort of odd, distant plinking, something familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Blinking when Clyde handed him some pizza, his eyes nearly fell out. He didn't realize how starved he was until he saw the pizza.

His fuel tank had been empty for years, and he honestly had no idea how he was even running. Looking at Clyde in confusion, the rabbit simply laughed.

"Don't you remember how to eat, Freddy?" Clyde questioned teasingly, making the bear snort a little in amusement.

He smiled in gratitude, not wanting to speak at the time, just eat. Taking a bite without hesitation, the Toys watched in amusement. Even though he had only known them for not even an hour, he already felt as if he were at home. They were kind and welcoming, they didn't judge, and they treated him like an equal.

He felt like he didn't deserve it.

Looking at them from the pizza, he noisily and sloppily chewed, tilting his head. "So," He started, licking any extra cheese out of his teeth to avoid future spoiling of it. He took another bite, basically forgetting his manners. "Whss'at noish?"

Clyde and T-Chi looked at each other, trying to figure out what he was hearing. Their expressions fell once they realized just what he meant. The rabbit tilted his ears in the direction of the plinking, listening for any changes in speed.

"Uh, T-Chi..." Clyde said, quickly looking around. "I know it's Red's job, but can you go-...You know, just in case?"

"Yes." She interrupted him quickly without question, stiffening and speed-walking away. Freddy looked at Clyde in confusion, frowning.

"Do what?" The bear asked, resulting in a nervous fidget from the blue bunny. He laughed awkwardly, wringing his hands a bit. "J-just, um, just a music box."

About to respond, Freddy stopped when he heard the odd radio transmission again. Looking around, he yelped when he spotted the white and pink fox clinging onto the ceiling, staring at him suspiciously.

"Mangle!" Clyde said, his eyes brightening a bit at the torn-up animatronic. "Come meet Freddy, he's a real sweetheart."

The severed head on the body looked suspicious, but the main head seemed excited. It attempted to move forward, but was stopped by a short, loud noise from the extra head.

"Sweetheart, eh?" The head spat, the odd radio noises not letting up, even as it spoke. "He smells more like a sourheart."

Freddy growled at the comment, but was stopped by Clyde. He carefully lead the bear a few feet away, whispering to him as they went.

"That's Mangle," Clyde began, leaning in close to the bear. Freddy felt a bit awkward being so close to him, but tolerated it.

"The humans always referred to it as a 'he', but we still don't know the...um, actual gender." He shrugged, making sure Mangle hadn't followed yet. "It's kind of...um. Snarky."

"OF COURSE I'M SNARKY!" The head shouted from above them, making the main head on the body flinch. Both Freddy and Clyde looked up at it, the bear raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have a stupid, slacked-off nickname as well?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone, crossing his arms. The head rolled its only eye, letting out a low, garbled growl.

"Ugh, the fatso thought it would be a good idea to call me 'Tangle' ever since we got fully ripped apart. I hate that bear." Tangle's voice was annoyed and snippy. Clyde gave it a glare, putting a hand on his hip.

"Boss isn't fat, hon. Just a bit husky."

"Really husky." It replied, crawling down from its place on the ceiling. Standing up straight in front of Freddy, the bear almost cowered away from the unnaturally lanky appearance of the broken fox.

Mangle smiled at Freddy, reaching a paw out to shake his. Freddy was hesitant, but finally reached out to shake it. Tangle looked offended, quickly yanking Mangle's hand back with its mouth.

"BAD MANGLE! God knows what dark corner of the closet it crawled out of."

"You're not getting 'ahead' with these insults." Clyde said softly, smiling as he did so. Freddy laughed quietly at the horrible joke. It reminded him too much of Bonnie.

"Alright, Peter Cotton Tail. No need to get your 'hare' in a knot."

Mangle gave the head a stern glare, as well as Clyde. Freddy seemed mostly confused by the entire situation, but was laughing either way.

* * *

><p>A loud hiss of steam echoed throughout the room. Red groaned in relief when he had unhatched a pipe valve near the ceiling. It let out hard, cold air straight onto his face, which kept his motors from overheating, which he almost did several times.<p>

Closing the valve and wiping any of the air's moisture from his face, he stepped away from the pipe. Cracking his endoskeleton's spine back into place, he sighed. He had been working ever since T-Chi and Clyde had led Freddy away, and that was several hours ago. He was starting to run low on energy.

Picking up a wrench and a screwdriver that he had previously placed onto the floor, he put them back into a tool box. Deciding to finish his little project later, he wiped his hands clean on a rag and gave the broken animatronics one last glance before he exited the room.

Nearly slamming into T-Chi when he opened the door, he jumped back to avoid hurting her, eyes wide. She seemed just as surprised, stepping back a bit.

"God, don't scare me." He muttered, rubbing his face. Looking her over, he couldn't help but to notice something slightly off.

"What happened?" He questioned, standing up straight to make himself look more presentable. She looked away nervously.

"You weren't around, so I...w-wound it." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, her eyes darting around as if she was looking for any unseen danger.

Red's expression contorted into one of worry and anger. He kept his cool as he spoke, but his eyes told a different story. "You know that's my job."

"You weren't around, we got worried it might...stop." She trailed off, her usually loud and happy voice sounding defeated and quiet.

Red's ears fell a bit as he pulled her in for a hug, resting his face on her shoulder. She did the same, clinging to him with a near-mute whimper. She took a shuddery breath, closing her eyes.

"_W-what has it done to you_?"

The bear's eyes went wide at that. Carefully untangling himself from the hug, he frowned, looking around for a few seconds. He straightened himself out again, sighing. "Go find Freddy and T-Bone."

They stared at each other for a while, before she walked off, taking a few glances back at him.

"And T-Chi?"

"Yes, sir?"

"_Never_ go into that room again. Understood?"

Red watched her nod and walk off quickly, most likely going off to fulfill his request. Shaking his head, he rubbed the back of his neck, walking out of the area quickly. Feeling exhaustion come over him, he shook it off, needing to complete the rest of his work.

* * *

><p>Collapsing into the office chair, Red growled and rubbed his face. He didn't like doing the human's dirty work, but it was his job, now. If he didn't do the paperwork, not even the manager would do it.<p>

Sitting up straight, he brushed himself off and grabbed a pen, shaking it a few times. Just as he began to work on a sheet, he heard the tell-tale clanging of somebody in the vent. Not looking away from the paper, he tilted his ears in the direction of the vent to let them know he was listening.

Hearing the animatronic clang to the floor, he shook his head a bit in amusement. His co-workers were going to be the end of him, one way or another.

"Hi, Red~" He heard the voice come from Clyde, which made him laugh quietly. Looking over at the bunny, he turned the chair around to face him.

"Hello, T-Bone. Where's Freddy?" He rested his head back as he spoke, letting out a harsh sigh. He knew the rabbit well enough to show his exhaustion around him.

"Oh, the poor dear fell asleep in the parts and service room after T-Chi found me. He was horribly tuckered out."

"Figures." He muttered, turning the chair back around to face the desk. Clyde walked over and placed a small pizza box next to his papers, sitting on the floor next to him. Tilting his head from side to side as he wrote, he smiled a little.

Red sighed in relief at the sight of the box, opening it without question. He took a few quick bites, subconsciously wagging the stub of a tail he had. Smiling a little at Clyde, he nodded.

"Thank you, I needed this." He ate with one hand and wrote with the other, much to Clyde's amusement. "You even remembered the tabasco."

"Wouldn't I?" The bunny asked, smirking lightly. "You'll overheat your motors someday, sir. Not that I'm complaining."

The two shared a small laugh before Red went silent. The sound of the music box straining and clicking for a moment made him drop his pizza back into the box. Placing his pen down, he gave a stern look to Clyde, leaving the office and going down the hallway.

"Don't even think about following. Stay here."

Clyde huffed, watching the other male awkwardly jog off. He couldn't help but to let his ears droop a bit, knowing that the leading animatronic was running himself ragged. He was afraid he'd fall into sleep mode and not wake up, just from pure exhaustion.

"You could really use a vacation, sweetie." Clyde muttered, taking Red's spot in the chair. He got to work on the papers himself, as fast and as carefully as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Heya, guys! Thanks for all of the loving support you've given me! I apologize for the late update, but I thank you for being so understanding. I've been sleeping a lot, but I'm still exhausted. It's gross.

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading, and helping me decide on keeping the last bit with Red and Clyde!

Sorry if some parts seem confusing/out of place, I'm gonna try to tie up any loose ends from these two chapters in chapter three. There's also going to be a flashback chapter or two of Red's past later which will explain his job with the music box (and his relationships with the other toy animatronics), so I'll have fun doing that!

I'd like to thank Unknown Forgotten Friend, LevitatingPiez, Anon "Me" (Not me, someone else! Haha!) Epic Skyshine, MikeSchmidt, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, Mumble the Penguin, seinnnnnn, MCHaunter, Purest of the Hearts, RiddledRose, MarmaladeBird, Anon Jules, Jenny Lockhart, Forzaguy, lolwilddude, and FadedMemories09 for the reviews! You guys rock!

Also, imagine a huge, robot bear with a top hat trying to do paperwork in a human chair. Amused yet?

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to Unknown Forgotten Friend for being the first reviewer for BoC 2!

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to "No Children" by The Mountain Goats. I think it explains an unwritten chapter of Freddy/Bonnie interacting in the basement from BoC. They were going to get into an argument. Followed by feels. Maybe I'll make it a one-chapter story someday after this one is finished!

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>lolwilddude: "What is the scariest animatronic in your opinion?"<strong>

**Answer: **For FNaF 1, I'd have to say Chica. She was the only one who legitimately scared me _and _my mom. Pretty sure I almost cried from terror when I saw her in the window.

As for FNaF 2, it's hard to say. Believe it or not, I'm not scared by the sequel. The first one still terrifies me to no end, but. Eh, I'm rambling.

Chica. Again. Bonnie's a close second, but Chica's the most intimidating. I mean, seriously! For the love of God, her head (including her jaw) is bigger than _Freddy's head_. (Seriously! Look at the pictures of her alone in the Parts & Service room when she's alone with Freddy.) *SHUDDER*


	3. It's 2015

"Hi, mister!"

Freddy groaned deeply and opened his eyes slowly. Even though he was still broken, a sense of relief filled him. His new friends and new found safety wasn't just a dream.

Looking around, he finally glanced downwards. Jumping a bit at the sight of a small, humanoid animatronic child, he tilted his head, not sure if he should speak or not.

"It's okay, I'm an animatronic like you!" He smiled widely at Freddy and giggled, which made the bear feel a bit uneasy.

He was oddly creepy.

"Erh, hello." Freddy finally said, leaning down to sniff the boy. He smelled like various gases, something he was sure would poison a human if they inhaled it too much. Snorting, he shook his head clear, blinking. The boy laughed.

"I'm B.B.! Reddy wants to see you, so he sent me!"

Freddy finally made up his mind that the child was disturbing and adorable at the same time.

Rubbing his face clear of any exhaustion, he allowed the boy to take his paw, leading him away from the room. The little one chatted something about balloons, but Freddy couldn't focus. The fumes were getting to him, oddly enough. And his mind was elsewhere; he wondered if he was ever going to see his family again.

Suddenly noticing that they had made their way into an office of some sort, he backed up a bit, his ears flattening. It looked vaguely similar to the one from his old restaurant, which made him uneasy and anxious. He relaxed a bit when he saw that Red sat at the desk, raising an eyebrow at him. He stayed silent until he caught scent of the gas fumes.

"B.B., how many times do I have to tell you? No loosening your gas valves! Helium is only for balloons!" Red scolded, getting up. Grabbing a wrench, he walked over and tightened the child's valve, making him giggle.

"But it makes the humans sound funny, sir!"

"It also makes them dead. Especially the gasoline." He said flatly, still keeping his scolding tone. Standing up, he pushed the boy away gently, looking down at him. "Thank you for doing your job, you can go back to what you were doing."

"You're welcome, Reddy!" B.B. smiled at Red, before filling up a balloon. Handing it over to Freddy, he waddled away, leaving the older bear looking confused.

"Don't mind him," Red began, sitting at his chair. "He's a little spastic. He's been acting odd the past few months." Shrugging a bit, he sat up straight, looking Freddy over.

"Freddy," Red spoke carefully, frowning as he did so. "I have rules. And I want you to know them."

"Of course." Freddy said quietly, nodding slowly. Red looked pleased, leaning back in his chair.

"This is my domain." He said simply, pulling out a cigar. He decided against it due to the helium and gasoline fumes in the room, rolling his eyes. He put it away, continuing his speech.

"I'm known as Boss, Sir, or Red. Any is fine." He studied Freddy's face before continuing. "I am the leader here. You may have been the leader at your old location, but I'm leader here. I won't tolerate any shenanigans. No going outside, no eating any food that isn't given to us, and no breaking anything. Understood?"

"...Yes, sir." Freddy felt a small twinge of jealousy overcome him.

This bear was _younger_ than him and was treating _him_ like a child.

He had to admit, Red had the strong air of maturity and authority surrounding his presence. It was impressive, considering the fact it was something Freddy was never able to obtain, no matter how hard he had tried to.

Red continued speaking, readjusting his position in the chair. "You can eat as much in the third section of the pantry as you want, that's all for the animatronics. But make sure to leave food for us." Taking a stack of papers, he aligned them neatly, casually organizing his desk as he spoke.

"One last thing." He stopped working at that, standing up. He walked around the desk to get in front of Freddy. Staring up at his face, he frowned, no trace of amusement on him.

"Do _not_ go into the Prize Corner."

Keeping eye contact with him for a moment, he fixed his own bow tie and walked away to a shelf, shuffling around for something. Freddy couldn't help but to feel slightly intimidated by the tone he had used.

"Why not?" He dared to ask, making the other bear snort. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Hello, ladies~"

Red and Freddy looked over their shoulders to find Clyde smiling at them. He carefully scooted past Freddy to get to the desk, leaning on it. Red sighed. Grabbing a folder, he sat back in his chair.

"What's with your second shadow?" Freddy decided to ask instead, already almost forgetting about the Prize Corner comment. Clyde always seemed to distract anybody he was near in one way or another.

"Freddy, you've met T-Bone, obviously." Red started, motioning to Clyde. "He's my right-hand man. Dependable, trustworthy, all of that good stuff." Sensing that the helium fumes were gone, he pulled out his cigar, putting it in his mouth. "He's also my best friend. I don't think I'd be able to do what I do without him."

He reached for some papers as Clyde leaned over and snapped his fingers below the cigar in the bear's mouth. The sudden friction of metal colliding with metal created a few sparks that lit it. Red puffed out some smoke after Clyde pulled away.

"I do mostly everything." Red continued, flipping through various papers that came from the folder. Clyde handed him a pencil, which he used right away. "I do the human's paperwork, organize, pretty much all of the dirty work. If I don't do it, nobody will. If it's not done, we get shut down."

He snorted out smoke before continuing. "The only thing I don't do is cook, clean, and take the money home."

"That's our job. Minus the money." The bunny said with a small shrug, smiling. "We all clean, T-Chi helps the cooks, and M&T do rounds of the restaurant to make sure nobody's broken in."

Freddy stared at them in disbelief. It had only been a few seconds, and he could see they worked as if they were one animatronic. It was so bizarre to see; even he and Bonnie hadn't gotten that close to work so well together.

"The humans are lazy pigs." Red growled. He seemed confused for a second while going through a few more papers, just to find that they were all finished. He blinked, raising an eyebrow at Clyde. The bunny grinned, patting the bear's back.

"You work too hard."

Sighing out quietly, Red leaned back and rubbed his own face, letting out a quiet whir. "God, thank you, T-Bone. I really wasn't looking forward to all of that..."

Freddy watched the exchange awkwardly before Red finally stood up, brushing himself off. He smiled at the older bear, tipping his hat a bit.

"Thanks to T-Bone, I have a bit of free time. I'm off for now, though. I have some important matters to attend to. If you have any questions, just ask him." He pointed to Clyde before walking off, leaving the two in the office.

Clyde waved him off, sighing quietly to himself. Tilting his head up at the taller male, he smiled. "So, Freddy, would you like to watch some TV with us?"

* * *

><p>Clyde carefully led the older bear into the staff's lounge room, which was wide open with several couches and a large TV. Freddy's eyes widened at the sight of everything; he hadn't seen anything like it before. The technology looked like something from a Sci-Fi movie to him. He suddenly wondered how long he had been asleep.<p>

T-Chi was sitting on a couch in front of said TV, clutching the remote tightly to her chest when she spotted Clyde. She gave the bunny a glare but smiled at Freddy either way, attempting to protect the remote from the other Toy animatronic. "Hey, Freddy! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." He spoke awkwardly, trying not to stare at her oddly short attire. Something about it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. He had never seen clothes so short.

He studied them both for a minute, sighing to himself. They all looked so different from what he was used to; so shiny and new.

Freddy jumped a bit when Clyde quickly darted for T-Chi when she was distracted and yanked the remote from her, making her shriek in protest. The bunny simply laughed at her, sticking his tongue out when he pulled it away.

"No need to be a remote hog, sweetheart. Freddy's the guest, he gets to pick what we watch."

She groaned loudly, but muttered out a quiet '_fine_'. T-Bone handed the remote to Freddy, much to his confusion. He simply stared at the odd device in his hands, looking up to the flatscreen in front of the couch. He slowly sat down on the furniture, unsure of what to do.

"Hon, you act like you've never held a remote before!" Clyde exclaimed, sitting next to Freddy. T-Chi laughed at that, making Freddy frown.

"I haven't. Is this even a television? It's so big."

Clyde and T-Chi froze, giving each other worried looks. They finally both looked to Freddy, giving him unsure gazes.

"Um, it's just a normal TV. When were you made?" T-Chi questioned, tilting her head. Freddy furrowed his brows in more confusion, looking at the remote.

"1973. We had a television until 1976, when the humans took it away after it broke. It was much smaller than this one; only about the size of my head. Think we got another one around 1986."

The two toy animatronics sat frozen, staring at him in disbelief. He finally caught their looks, his ears falling.

"What?" He asked in mild defense, giving them both glares.

"What year do you think it is?" T-Chi asked curiously, scooting a bit closer. Freddy huffed and shrugged, shaking his head.

"1994? It feels like it hasn't been that long since the others and I were scrapped."

"When were you scrapped?" The chicken asked again, finding him interesting to talk to. The bear flinched a bit when she got closer, laughing awkwardly.

"Erh, 1993, w-why?"

"Freddy, dear." Clyde said, laughing a little bit now. He took the remote and turned the TV on, leaning back. "You've been out longer than you thought. It's 2015."

* * *

><p>Red grit his teeth, doing his best to use a blowtorch without melting himself to the metal he was melding onto the broken animatronic in front of him. He would pause for a few seconds to allow his hands to cool down before grabbing another hunk of lavender metal from a small pile he had collected, pressing it hard onto the dead robot before melding more.<p>

It was going relatively smoothly until he realized he was running out of any larger chunks of metal scrap to use. He sighed in annoyance, rubbing his face. Turning the blowtorch off, he placed it aside.

Not knowing what else to do, he simply pulled a new voice box from a spare parts bin that was right next to them. Taking a screwdriver and wrench, he leaned half-into the animatronic's mouth, attaching it to the right wires. Making sure it was secure, he patted it gently, pulling away.

Quickly wiping any oil off of the broken body before taking a break, he stretched and grit his teeth. He walked across the room, nearing the pipes in the back. Quickly finding the right one, he grabbed the cold air valve and turned it on. He stepped his body directly under the cool stream, groaning softly.

Feeling his motors cool down quickly, he waited a few seconds before he turned the valve off. Drying any moisture from his exoskeleton, he made sure he wouldn't overheat again in a few seconds. Not feeling anything out of the ordinary, he put the towel he was using down for a moment, humming quietly as he shuffled through a spare parts bin.

Trying to find a certain old face that the humans used to use to replace the separate parts of old exoskeletons, he growled when he found nothing but extra parts for him, and unused parts for Mangle. Standing upright, he looked up at the ceiling, wondering what exactly to do next.

He froze in spot when he heard the tell-tale beeping of an animatronic booting up.

Looking over his shoulder at the chicken and rabbit, he looked between the two of them. His gaze finally settled on the purple animatronic. The back lights to where its eyes once were had a glow to them, indicating it was on and active. Eyes going wide, Red slowly placed everything he was holding down, stepping forward.

"_Well, I'll be damned_..." He muttered, stopping a few feet away from it. He heard it groan quietly, followed by a bit of static.

"Can you hear me?" Red questioned, bending down a bit to reach its eye level. It snorted out a very staticky sounding snort, followed by a growl.

"Y-yeah, bud. Can 'ya just... **F-FUCKIN' TURN ME OFF NEXT TIME 'YA FREAKIN' MELT METAL ONTO MY BODY?!**" It shouted, sounding enraged. Red stepped back at that, frowning.

"No need to snap." Red said, attempting to keep his calm.

It felt horribly disturbing to talk to something without a frontal lobe.

The other animatronic moaned in very obvious pain, lifting up its good hand to rub its face. Crying out when it felt nothing but wires and bare endoskeleton and wires, it yanked its hand away.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" It shouted out, static following its panicked yelling. Red made several clipped noises, trying to get its attention.

"CALM DOWN!" He barked over the other's yelling, sighing when it relaxed a little. "It's okay, just...calm down. Can you see me?"

"Hardly! W-where's my beautiful face?!" It cried out again, afraid to move. Red walked back over to it, looking it over.

"It's okay. You're Bonnie, right?"

"Y-yeah, who else would I be?! Freakin' Einstein?!" Bonnie took a shaky breath through his new voice box, trying to calm himself. Waiting a few seconds, he readjusted his sitting position, groaning. He hadn't noticed Chica yet, much to Red's relief.

"Who are you, and where's Freddy?" The bunny questioned, his voice sounding mildly garbled with static.

"My name's Red." The bear said loud enough for the bunny to hear, feeling a bit awkward speaking to a broken face. Looking around for a moment, Red grabbed some more equipment. Holding it up for a second to show Bonnie, he frowned, looking at the two, pinprick dots of light in the middle of the old rabbit's broken endoskeleton's skull.

"I'm going to install new vision equipment for you, just relax. I'll explain everything afterwards."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! How are you today? I just realized Bonnie has the worst luck with his face and being booted up. Makes me want to hug him.

I keep forgetting to tell you guys that I actually have a BoC ask account on DeviantART! Just look up "Ask-The-Fazbear-Bros" in the Google search bar! Questions are closed, but if you ask a question and add "RedForPresident" at the end of it, I'll make sure to answer it next! (This coupon is only good until December 5th, 2014! *Shotdown*)

I did the beta reading myself, so I'm sorry if there's any typos.

(I'd also like to say to KudleyFan93 that I actually had hallucinations about the game as well, believe it or not! It happened a lot while writing BoC 1. I kept seeing Freddy's face from the "It's Me" hallucinations. Made me jump a few times, ech! That's what I get for writing at 5am, I guess. Haha!)

I'd like to thank LevitatingPiez, FadedMemories09, KudleyFan93, Jflare205, MCHaunter, Unknown Forgotten Friend, thechallenger1, Purest of the Hearts, Anon Jules, Insanity21, and Angelication09 for the reviews!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to LevitatingPiez for being awesome! Andgoshdarnityoucaughtthechemistry

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to "Mystery Skulls - Ghost 8-Bit" created by TF2Brony98 on YouTube! It's absolutely perfect, I love it so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions Answered!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FadedMemories09: "What year is this story taking place?"<strong>

**Answer: **As you can see, I decided to incorporate it into this chapter because of this! I was debating between actually using 2014 or '15. The reason why I used '15 was because of the teaser image that was released a while back, saying the "Grand Reopening" was in 2015~

* * *

><p><strong>thechallenger1: "What do you like about fnaf's?"<strong>

**Answer: **There's a lot I like about the games! The mechanics are amazing, and the in-game plot is even better. The most fun I'm having is giving these "lifeless" (stated by several non-fandoming fans) characters personalities. I'm having a blast!

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Jules: "However, im wondering where foxy is going to show up in this fanfiction?"<strong>

**Answer: **Gosh, I'm so sorry I keep missing your questions! I have no idea how I keep doing that, I'm so sorry! While I'm not quite sure if there's going to be any Foxy/Mangle shipping going on, Foxy _will _be added later! Even if it's just a small cameo. I promise!


	4. Nightmares

Freddy, T-Chi and Clyde were all sitting lazily on the couch, staring at the TV numbly. The two younger animatronics looked exhausted, while the older one seemed more interested in the TV. The bear's eyes were glued to the screen, still not believing it had such a clear picture. Clyde and T-Chi found it amusing at first, but after a few long hours it slightly lost its charm.

"Gosh, it's about time we get back to the stage..." Clyde muttered tiredly, looking at the clock. It chimed 1am, a time that the Toy animatronics weren't used to being awake at. Parting his mouth in a large yawn, the bunny allowed his ears to droop. "Boss should've come looking for us hours ago; I think he fell asleep at his desk again..."

"_Again._" T-Chi repeated in mild annoyance, rolling her eyes. Clyde chuckled softly and nodded, standing up.

"Well, sweetheart, we've had a blast with you today." Clyde said, smirking a little bit at Freddy, who gave him a weird look. "But we'll be off for the night. See you tomorrow, hon."

Freddy sighed, watching both Clyde and T-Chi wave and shout their good-nights to him. They exited the staff lounge, leaving the bear alone with the soft glow of the TV.

Freddy's ears drooped. Staring at his feet, he traced the soft couch cushion a bit. Being with the Toy animatronics really made him miss his old gang. They reflected them in so many ways, but yet were still so different.

Picking up the remote carefully, he began channel surfing (a skill he had just recently learned from Clyde). Settling on a channel showing a documentary about real-life bears, he snuggled down, glancing around the room.

It looked eerily creepy when he was alone in the dark. He swore he kept seeing shadows in the corners of the room, and movement by the windows. He kept hearing odd noises, and things that he remembered from something long ago. It scared him. He had been the 'King of the night' when he was younger, so what had changed him so much?

"_Freddy._"

A sudden cold and menacing whisper caught his attention. Perking his ears up, he looked around, frowning. It was almost too quiet to hear, but he had heard it.

It sounded too familiar.

He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything more, but heard nothing but the music box a few rooms away. Growling softly, the male sunk back into the couch. He could sense something horribly wrong with the restaurant, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Freddy!"

Literally jumping from the couch that time, he looked around. Spotting Red in the doorway, he relaxed, putting a paw over his chest. "God, don't do that! I'm too old to be scared!"

"Sorry." He said simply, looking around. Instead of his normal, almost flat tone, his voice was oddly chipper and excited.

"I got something for you." He said quietly, glancing around the lounge again. "Are Clyde and T-Chi around?"

"No, they just went to bed." Freddy's voice was filled with confusion as he spoke, tilting his ears a bit.

"Good, they'd end up panicking. Probably." He muttered to himself, looking annoyed for a moment. Perking up again, he walked into the room, looking unusually proud of himself.

"What's up?" Freddy questioned, watching the other bear walk off to the side. He looked almost as if he were _strutting_.

"You'll see! Alright, come on in."

Freddy was about to ask what he meant until he saw something moving around the door.

He was sure the gears in his chest had stopped at what he saw.

A purple animatronic stepped into the room carefully, slightly off-balance. It was lacking a face and an arm, but the back lights of its eyes were still shining bright. It scanned the room for a moment before his gaze rested on Freddy.

"B-Bonnie?" The old mascot whispered, almost inaudible.

The broken bunny choked a bit of static out of his new voice box at the sight of the bear, almost falling over. His ears fell a bit, his hands trembling.

Freddy leaned himself against the couch with a paw, watching the other intently. Mixed emotions raged through his circuits like wildfire, making him whimper lightly. Feeling his eyes well with tears, he took an unsure step forward.

"H-hey, Fred, why the long f-face?" The bunny spoke as clearly as he could, trying to omit as much static as possible. He let out an odd, dry-sounding laugh, leaning against the wall with his only arm.

"B-BONNIE!" Freddy cried out, scrambling to a normal standing position. He struggled to walk quickly, but forced himself to do so. Hugging the rabbit close once he closed the distance between them both, he stroked the back of the other's head gently, making sure not to touch any open wires.

"F-Freddy," Bonnie struggled out, clinging to the bear tightly. He rested what was left of his face on him, the back lights to his face turning off to indicate that his eyes were closed. "God, I missed y-you. I woke up s-so many times...y-you guys were just..._dead_..."

Freddy let out a small whimper, petting the bunny more. There was a pause before he laughed weakly, holding down any sobs. "W-well," He started, smiling crookedly. "At least y-you don't have to worry about your eyebrow problem, n-now..."

"E-eyebrows are overrated."

Even though Freddy couldn't see the smile on the rabbit's face, he could still hear it. He lightly shoved Bonnie away, grinning. "Don't touch me, you're gross."

Red watched in delight, smiling to himself. He carefully backed out of the room, leaving the two animatronics to reunite.

* * *

><p>The night dragged on, and 4am came. Bonnie and Freddy had spent the entire night talking and watching TV, just trying to understand what exactly had happened. It took a little convincing the bunny that everything was indeed real.<p>

Freddy decided to turn the TV off, knowing they needed to shut down soon. They were both tired, but so desperately missed talking that they didn't want to. They were struggling to stay awake, but did their best to keep talking.

"It's been so long." Bonnie whispered tiredly, leaning against the older bear. Freddy nodded silently in agreement, staring across the room into the darkness.

The only light that could be seen were the lights from their eyes, and the glow of the moon from the windows. They would sit in silence for extended periods of time before one of them would speak up again.

"I'm 41 years old." Freddy said flatly, to really nobody in particular. He huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "It feels like we were just made yesterday."

"I know." Bonnie agreed, tilting his head downwards. "Remember how we used to raid the kitchen?"

"Y-yeah..." The other animatronic sighed, smiling weakly to himself. "I miss those days..."

Bonnie nodded, pausing for a few minutes. Taking a soft breath, he looked to the ceiling. "I'd wake up periodically when we were put into the basement. Every time I did you all were different, more broken."

Dragging his paw down his own chest, he felt the fake buttons that had been melded to his exoskeleton, frowning. "I could feel them _rip _my face off. Melt these things onto me. They tried to fix us, but then they opened yo-..."

Freddy flinched at that.

"Sorry." Bonnie whispered, clutching himself. Freddy shook his head, pulling Bonnie closer.

"No, **I'm** sorry, Bonnie..." He muttered, closing his eyes. "I feel like we wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't...I-if I just would've..."

"Freddy?"

"Y-yeah, bud?"

"I don't blame you for what happened." The broken animatronic spoke gently, tilting his head to the side to look at him. "I just want you to know that I don't blame you, Chica wouldn't, and I'm sure Foxy has forgiven you, no matter where he may be. Whatever happened wasn't you. It was like you were...b-being controlled."

"...T-thank you, little brother." Freddy said, trying to hide any tears that were threatening to fall. Nuzzling the side of the bunny's head, he smiled lightly, whirring for him.

"You're stupid." Bonnie said through a yawn, curling up halfway on the bear's chest. Freddy snorted, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You're stupid-er."

They both fell asleep like that, wondering what was in store for their future.

* * *

><p>"<em>Freddy.<em>"

Freddy's eyes opened slowly. It felt as if there were thousand pound weights on them, as well as on his body. Groaning in pain, he hissed out, shaking himself free of the pain. Seeing only darkness, he looked around in alarm.

"Where am I?" He questioned worriedly. His ears fell when it dawned on him that he was back in that..._place,_ alone again.

"_Do you think you can run from your mistakes THAT easily?" _It hissed into the bear's ear. It felt almost as if it was circling him, stroking his face in the process. He shuttered.

"Leave me alone." Freddy growled, pulling his head away from the stream of cold air. "My family has forgiven me, and I've forgiven myself. That's all I need to know."

"_Have they, Freddy?" _

Freddy froze.

Did they truly forgive him?

"_Especially Golden," _It said lightly. Chuckling softly, the voice moved in closer. "_What would Golden say about what you've done to everybody?"_

The bear could feel his head swim. What _would _Golden say? He rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling a sharp pain enter his motherboard. Nearly falling over, he felt the floor give way out from under him.

Screeching in panic, the animatronic flailed about in attempt to find some sort of item to grab onto to stop himself from the seemingly endless fall. Seeing the ground quickly materialize a few feet blow him, he cried out in fear.

Nearly slamming into the ground, he felt something stop him. Taking deep breaths, he looked around frantically for anything. The voice was gone, but the darkness stayed. Gently being sat on the ground, he looked to his feet, panting.

His reflection sat below him, looking him straight in the eye. Without warning, a bright flash of light blinded him momentarily, making him wince and grunt. Waiting for it to fade, he blinked a few times and looked back down, only to see a darkly colored version of himself, smirking up at him.

* * *

><p>Lurching upright in shock, Freddy's posture stiffened. His eyes darted around the room, looking for any danger or anything out of place. Relaxing when he realized that it was morning and he was still in the lounge room, he sighed to himself and leaned back against the couch. Rubbing his face, he huffed. He had fallen asleep on the couch, much to his confusion.<p>

He tensed up again when he came to the realization that Bonnie was gone.

"Bonnie?" He asked to the empty lounge room, looking around. Hearing no response, he got up from the furniture, exiting the area.

Walking down several hallways, he checked every room. All of the supply closets, and even the office. Nothing. Walking faster, he neared one of the main party rooms and heard a giggle.

Stopping and looking around warily, he peeked around a corner slowly, swiveling his ears. Dropping his shoulders when he calmed down, he couldn't help but to snort out a laugh.

Clyde and T-Chi had gotten a hold of the poor old rabbit. They had taped a poorly-drawn drawing of a bunny face onto his head, and put bows on top of his ears. He seemed quite laz, just sitting there and occasionally scooting around.

"T-Chi, hand me the blush! He-" Clyde froze at the sight of Freddy, coughing awkwardly and nudging T-Chi. She looked up as well, dropping the crayon she was holding.

"Oh, hi, Freddy!" She said sheepishly, smiling with a guilty look on her face. "Um, we were just getting to know Bonnie! He's really sweet!"

"Yeah!" Clyde added quickly, smiling as well. "We decided to give him a makeover and-"

"NOTHING." Bonnie shouted out, sounding slightly muffled from his voice box being under the paper. The bows on his ears jiggled when he moved his head, making the entire sight pretty amusing.

Freddy stared at them stupidly for a few moments. Shaking his head slowly, he furrowed his brows, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Um. Yeah, nothing..."

Walking over to the three, he grabbed the paper and ripped it off of Bonnie's face. Helping the bunny up, he looked to the two Toys, rolling his shoulders a bit. "Excuse us for a moment, would you?"

"Sure." The two younger animatronics said simultaneously, watching them walk away.

Once they were out of earshot, Freddy pulled Bonnie to the side. He glanced around to make sure nobody was watching or listening before speaking.

"Bonnie," He began, still glancing around every few seconds. "Remember those nightmares I used to have?"

"Yeah?" The purple animatronic asked, wiping some of the various makeup and crayon markings off of his neck. Freddy sighed, helping him. He removed the bows from his large ears carefully, frowning.

"I'm having them again. They're getting worse; I can actually_ interact_ with it." The bear wore a disgusted facial expression, snorting. "It keeps touching me."

"Ew, Freddy, can you not tell me those things?" Bonnie whined, removing some streamers that had been taped to his tail. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Not like that, you damn pervert."

"_Tell you what_?"

Freddy and Bonnie both looked up at the ceiling to find Mangle and Tangle, who were staring at them expectantly. Freddy stood upright and looked straight at Tangle, shaking his head. "Nothing, you two. Go away."

"Hah, fat chance. Fatso." Tangle said with a laugh. Making a down motion with its head, Mangle made a squeaking noise and crawled down to the floor. Bonnie jumped back in horror when they stood up, making anxious beeping noises.

"What the hell is that?!" He asked a little too loudly, making Tangle growl. It stretched its head to meet Bonnie's face, glaring.

"Says the freak with no face. Freak."

Sighing loudly, Freddy shoved the broken head away. Stepping in front of Bonnie, he gave it a threatening glare, growling softly. "What do you want?"

"I heard you talking about so-som-something." The head said, glitching slightly as it spoke. Giving Mangle a look, it continued. "About an 'it'."

"And?" Bonnie said defensively from behind the bear, trying to move out from him. Freddy stopped him each time he tried to escape, holding onto him protectively.

"_And_," The head barked loudly, looking annoyed. "I think I might know what you're talking about."

Scoffing, the bear crossed his arms. "How could _you _possibly know?"

"Red." It said, clanking its jaw together. "Pale face? Demonic eyes?"

Freezing up, Freddy stared at the mangled robot, who smiled at him innocently. Looking back to Bonnie quickly, he tilted his head in the direction they came from. "Go get to know the others better. I need to have a chat with these guys."

Stammering in protest, the bunny finally groaned in defeat and sighed, crossing his arms. Walking away, Freddy made sure he was far enough so he wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Tell me what you know." He growled at the the conjoined animatronics. Tangle laughed, making an odd, shrugging motion with the connecting part to Mangle's body.

"Just ask Red."

"About what?" He demanded, grabbing the head by its 'neck'. It gave him a warning glare, pulling itself away.

"Puppet."

* * *

><p>Walking into the office with M&amp;T, Freddy looked around for the other leader. Spotting him in a corner shuffling through some paperwork, he walked up to him, making sure he was standing upright. Looking down at him, he cleared his throat.<p>

Looking up from what he was doing, Red jumped a bit at the sight of Freddy. Puffing out a bit of smoke from his cigar, he stood upright as well, raising an eyebrow when he spotted M&T. "What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"Who's Puppet?" Freddy demanded a little harsher than intended, his gaze hard on the other animatronic. Blinking in surprise, Red looked a bit panicked but calmed himself quickly.

"How do you know about it?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Glaring at M&T, Mangle shrank back a bit while Tangle stayed in place.

"It isn't their fault. I've been having nightmares for the past twenty two years. About this...thing. " Freddy said quickly, looking around the office for a second. "It's taller than I am, and its face is paler and more demonic than I've ever seen. I've been having them since...w-well, something happened back in my old restaurant. Tangle told me to ask about a 'Puppet'."

Red studied the three. Looking around for a few seconds, he growled, throwing some folders onto the desk. Walking out of the office, he glanced back to Freddy.

"Freddy, follow me. M&T, stay here."

Freddy did as told, but Tangle stuck its tongue out and crawled into a vent with Mangle. Ignoring them, Red walked quickly to the lounge room. Letting Freddy in first, he followed and locked the door to make sure none of the others would get in. Turning to him, he groaned loudly when he spotted Clyde on the couch.

"T-Bone, get out! Now! Shouldn't you be giving Bonnie a makeover or something? You told me this morning you would."

Looking over his shoulder at the bear, he simply smirked and shook his head, leaning back. "T-Chi wanted to take over. I got bored."

Sighing softly, Red rubbed his face in annoyance. Leading Freddy to a chair, he sat him down. Looking to Clyde, he glowered a bit. "He knows about Puppet."

Sitting up straight, Clyde's usually half-lidded expression went wide, his ears falling flat. Looking to Freddy worriedly, he opened his mouth to speak but went silent.

"What?" Freddy asked, looking between them both. Red stared down at him, his own expression melting into one of worry.

"Freddy," He muttered, lowering his cigar. "We need your help more than ever." Glancing over at Clyde, he bit his tongue. "And I have the nagging feeling that you know how to save us."

"What do you mean?"

Looking at each other, Clyde nodded in conformation to Red. Both of them looked at Freddy, while Red sat on the couch next to the bunny.

"I'm going to tell you a story, so listen up and listen well."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda struggling with depression and my own sanity, so it's getting harder to crank out chapters. I don't want to shout my life problems here, so I won't. I'm trying my best, but chapters might come slower. I won't forget about the story, though! If I don't update a chapter it's probably because I died or something. (If I leave for a long time, check my journal on DeviantART. Something might've happened.)

With the original BoC, I had the timeline fully planned out. But with this one I'm kinda just rolling with it. I'm afraid I'll get stuck.

Anyways, who's excited for FNaF3? Hopefully I can have this finished before it comes out.

I did the beta reading, so sorry if there's any typos or unfinished sentences. Just point 'em out if theres any!

I'd like to thank LevitatingPiez, Anon Fayoken, MikeSchmidt, FadedMemories09, Purest of the Hearts, thechallenger1, Angelication09, Mor'DuTheBronyBear, MarmaladeBird, Unknown Forgotten Friend, MCHaunter, Anon Gabbi, Anon Jules, and stephaniec1025 for the reviews!

No spotlights today, sorry. I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Jules: "IN last chapter of original BoC, foxy and freddy were totes pals. Does that continue in this fanfiction?"<strong>

**Answer: **Huehuehue. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>stephaniec1025: "Will this be a long story or like the last one?"<strong>

**Answer: **Long, hopefully! I'm not sure how many chapters, but it probably _will _have less chapters than the first. I'm guessing about 8 or 9. Just longer!

(TL;DR: Longer chapters, but less of them.)

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Fayoken: "Question: from the games with animatronic has the best look from both FNaF 1 and 2"<strong>

**Answer: **In FNaF 1, my favorite design is Bonnie. Simple, yet perfect!

And in FNaF 2, it's actually tied between Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. My favorite color is blue, so I think you can see why I love Toy Bonnie's design.

(My favorite color as a kid was purple, coincidentally enough.)

* * *

><p>Next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter!<p> 


	5. Flashbacks Part 1

"_Hello._"

Nothing was around him. Nothing made sense, and nothing registered as anything in his mind. Everything was dark and black, no hint of life or light.

Was he living? Dead? Was he non existent? What was he? _WHO_ was he? So many questions popped up, but were left unanswered.

Something had greeted him. He didn't know how to speak, so how was he to reply? He couldn't seem to speak to ask any of the questions that surfaced to the front of his mind.

"_You are a replacement._"

A replacement? What was that?

"_I know you have many questions,_" It said softly. "_But now is not the time. You will meet me later._"

There was a pause. Noise was beginning to fade into his ears. It was bizarre and foreign.

"_Obey me, and we won't have a problem."_

The voice was cool and smooth, an eerie tint seeping around it. Although it sounded welcoming, it didn't _feel _like it. There was something very wrong about it.

_"I am your master._"

The outside noise got louder, and the voice got softer. He couldn't figure out what was happening, or why it was happening. He attempted to move, but couldn't.

"_Goodmorning_." The voice said, almost carrying a mocking tone. It laughed manically, but quickly faded out as the background noise came in full blast.

* * *

><p>"Up and running, Boss! The others will be working tomorrow, then we can get this show on the road!"<p>

Red's eyes opened slowly, blinking in confusion. His unfocused, blurry vision melted into a group of humans were scurrying about and around, doing various things. Several humans walked away from the bear after he opened his eyes.

They muttered things about 'the old ones', and 'malfunctioning'. He didn't understand a word of it, yet. He listened intently, however.

Who was he? What was he? He wanted to ask these odd beings questions, but something stopped him from doing so. His A.I. kicked in a few seconds later, blasting him with knowledge of many things. It made him dizzy, and he nearly fell over.

The humans cleaned up and finished setting the tables in the room, then cleared out of the area in no time, going off to some other part of the restaurant. The lights dimmed around him, and Red was left very dazed and confused.

He waited for someone to come back, but they didn't. The lights in the other parts of the restaurant went off one by one, leaving him in only the dimmed spotlight of the stage.

He felt lonely.

Looking around, he tilted his head. He was on a stage of some sort, all alone. His ears twitched, trying to pick up any type of sound.

"H-hello?" He questioned quietly, unsure. His own voice startled him at first, but he got used to it. He walked carefully off of the stage, flattening his ears a bit. His programming told him to go find companionship, so that was what he was going to do.

He explored various rooms, unsure of what to do. There were no humans, no other animatronics, nothing. Who would simply create him to be lonely?

His existence fascinated him. He walked around not just to find others, but to enjoy the experience of walking, hearing and seeing. Even though he was made of metal, he could mildly feel what was around him, and taste the air. It was truly marvelous.

As he neared a new zone of the restaurant, he heard a clang. Perking up, he instantly went towards it, his heart jumping. He desperately wanted to test out his communication skills, and find companionship.

Coming up to a door, he noticed that it said "Parts and Service". Tilting his head again, he opened the door slowly, looking around. He was surprised when his eyes lit up the darkness in front of him.

Walking around, he spotted three other animatronics. A rabbit, a fox, and a chicken. Studying them for a moment, he came to the conclusion that they were shut down. Sighing, he continued to search around, studying various little things.

"_Well, well, well~_"

Red nearly jumped out of his exoskeleton at the voice. Whipping his head around, he looked at the other two animatronics. The bunny had already moved from his spot.

"Look what the humans dragged in." The blue animatronic spoke, making the other frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Red asked in a genuinely confused tone, his ears flattening a bit. The bunny laughed, studying him.

"I was thinking our leader would be someone less...fat."

Red growled at the bunny. Standing up straight, he looked down at the other, glowering. "What the hell are you? Female or male?"

The rabbit gasped in offense, stepping back a step. "I'll have you know that I'm all male, darling. What ever made you think that I'm a female?!" Looking at the tips of his fingers for a second, he gave Red a puppy dog face, pouting a bit. "I'm offended."

Red studied him. His A.I. answered any questions on this rabbit, much to his relief. He didn't want to ask too much, just because he seemed to be a huge jerk. Crossing his arms, he snorted.

"You have no right to speak to me in such a manner, Toy Bonnie. I'm not fat. Keep your opinions to yourself."

"Fact, sweetheart. It's a fact. And don't call me that." He said in a snippy tone, snorting. "I'll have you know-again- that I want to go by the alias of Clyde, thank you very much. Bonnie is a horrible name." He finished his demand with a sharp nod before continuing. "What kind of name is 'Ready', anyways?"

"Ready?" Red asked, tilting his head a bit. "That isn't my name. I'm Toy Freddy."

"My programming tells me your name is "Ready-Freddy Fazbear". My programming is never wrong." Clyde confirmed in a matter-of-factly tone, smirking.

"Well, your programming is wrong, buddy." Red said with a growl, flattening his ears to his skull. Clyde laughed haughtily.

"Calm down, Ready. No need to be such a _bear_ about it."

He laughed again, which made the bear snarl lightly. Snorting, he turned his back to the bunny, rubbing his face in agitation.

"You're not funny. And fine, if you're going to be such an exhaust pipe about it, just call me Red."

"Red?" Clyde questioned after he finished laughing, tapping his chin in thought. "Red. Hmm. I suppose I can deal with it."

"You better." He snorted, giving him a look. "I'm technically your leader."

"Oh, _excuse me_ my most kind and gracious leader!" The bunny cried out loudly, sweeping downwards for an overly-dramatic bow. "Do you want me to lick your feet while I'm down here?"

"No, stop it!" Red snarled. He stormed off, ignoring any shouts from Clyde as he went. He shook his head, sighing sadly.

Spotting a poster in one of the halls, he stopped and tilted his head at it. It depicted he, Clyde and the female chicken together. It bore the words 'Freddy and Friends', which made his ears droop.

"_Freddy and Friends?_" He muttered, turning around to go back to the stage. "What a joke_._"

* * *

><p>The night and the following day went by like a blur. Odd, nightmare-like dreams filled his mind, making him wake up in a start various times. When the morning came, the chicken and Clyde were hauled out to the stage. The restaurant was opened soon after, and they performed together.<p>

It seemed like they had no control over their movements. It finally sunk in for Red that he was indeed a robot. He felt like a _puppet_. That's all he was, he was a puppet for their amusement. Luckily they were allowed breaks, where they would move from the stage of their own free will and interact with the children.

The children loved them all. Boys seemed more gravitated towards Clyde, and females were more gravitated to the chicken. All children loved Red, much to his relief. They would all hug him and attempt to squeeze his nose, which would make it honk. Slightly embarrassing, but if it made them happy, it made him happy. Some would even give him their pizza, which would result in some scolding from their parents.

The first few hours were rough on Red, but everything began going smoother when he was free to move around in between sets of songs.

During these times, he would glance over at the chicken and Clyde. They seemed to have already hit it off, and were acting like the closest of friends. They were laughing and eating some pizza that some humans had given them. Red couldn't help but to feel jealous.

Even though the children loved him, he yearned for the companionship of the other animatronics. He wasn't sure if he had done something wrong. Maybe he had been too harsh on the rabbit.

Soon enough, night came and the restaurant closed down until the next morning.

All in all, Red had enjoyed himself with the children.

He just wish he could've said the same thing about his fellow animatronics.

* * *

><p>Red watched the last human exit the building and lock the doors for the night. The bear's ears twitched when he heard Clyde yawn loudly, scratching his back. The chicken got up from her spot quickly before the bunny could move, looking over to the bear.<p>

"Clyde said your name is Red?" She questioned, getting in front of the bear before he could react. He suddenly found himself staring awkwardly at her horribly short attire, but was able to avert his eyes before he was caught.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, shaking it roughly.

"Hi, I'm Toy Chica! You can just call me T-Chi, if you want!" Her voice was excited and boisterous, with a warm, welcoming ring to it. He gently gripped her hand in return and shook it, tipping his hat with the other.

"Nice to meet you, toots. Pleasure workin' with 'ya."

She giggled a little bit at the nickname, giving him an expression akin to Clyde's constant half-lidded gaze. He backed away slowly with an uncomfortable look on his face, frowning.

"Oh, calm down, Red. She isn't gonna bite~" Clyde flaunted over, making Red flatten his ears and growl a bit. Clyde laughed, while T-Chi glared at the bunny.

"T-Bone, be nice!" She demanded, gently whacking the back of his head. He squeaked in distress while Red laughed a bit.

"T-Bone? Really?" Red asked through his laughs, shaking his head. The bunny blushed in frustration, turning his nose up at the bear. The blue animatronic walked away, his tail raised in defiance.

"At least it's a better nickname than Tea-Bag, sweetie."

T-Chi and Red watched the rabbit storm off, much to their amusement. Red smiled a bit and turned to the chicken, looking around.

"Toots, I saw a fox the other day. Where is it?" He questioned, looking around. T-Chi looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"Oh, Toy Foxy! Yeah, follow me!"

She ran off to a random direction, making the bear cough awkwardly. He lowered his gaze to the ground and followed quickly, trying not to look at her.

"T-Chi, how about _I_ lead next time. Or at least get new pants..."

"Why, what's wrong with my shorts?" He asked, glancing back at him. He shrugged, looking anywhere but at her.

"They're a little too revealing."

"Oh." She simply said, not seeming too concerned. As they walked, he suddenly realized that their stage room was just a massive area for not just tables, but games as well. How had he missed that earlier?

A humanoid statue-like creature stood off to a distance, holding a balloon and a sign. Red wasn't sure if it was an animatronic or just a prop for the restaurant, but he couldn't exactly find out with T-Chi expecting him to follow.

It was dark and hard to make out anything, but he noticed a large present box in a corner. A soft, plinking tone emitted from the general area near it, catching his attention. Looking at its direction, he saw the top part of it lift up a bit. A sudden flash of static obscured his vision, making him flinch and stop. The plinking distorted horribly for a split second, making him twitch. He growled and held his face, trying to shake it off.

"What's wrong?" T-Chi asked, looking back at him. He shook his head and blinked a few times, snorting.

"Nothing."

He took a quick glance back to the present box. The lid was back down.

Maybe there was just something wrong with his programming.

She stared at him worriedly for a few moments, before finally starting to walk again. They rounded a corner and entered a small, closed off room, which was titled "Kid's Cove". T-Chi went over to a corner, waving something out.

"Come on! I want you to meet Red!"

Glowing hazel/yellow eyes shone through the darkness, followed by a white and pink fox coming out of the shadows. It looked around worriedly and jumped at the sight of Red, nearly going backwards into the cove.

"Come on, bozo! Move it!" A gravely voice came from the fox's direction, making it jump. It walked out faster, revealing a puppet that it held. Red watched in confusion, frowning at them both.

"What?" The miniature puppet barked in defense, glaring at the bear. "Haven't you ever seen a mime-ventriloquist fox holding a puppet before?"

Red gave the two an odd look. It was hard to tell if the puppet was separate from Toy Foxy, or if they were conjoined together. It was a horrifying thought to think about.

"_Tangled mess_," He muttered to himself, frowning at them both. Toy Foxy let its ears fall, while the miniature puppet seemed angry.

"Shut up, fatass! I heard that!" It yelled, making Toy Foxy flinch. T-Chi laughed a bit, looking to them.

"Guys, calm down. This is our leader, Toy Freddy. He's super sweet!" She exclaimed, patting the bear's chest.

"Yeah, whatever." The mini animatronic muttered. Red snorted, glaring at them.

"What's your name?" He muttered, feeling a bit awkward. It laughed a short, barking laugh, smirking.

"Don't got one, bud. 'Ya already called me it, so just call me Tangle, or somethin'. I kinda like the sound of it."

"Tangle and Toy Foxy, right." He repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. He studied them both, suddenly realizing the fox was slightly torn apart. Tilting his head in confusion, he snorted.

"What happened?"

"Damn kids. They ripped us apart. Guess it's their take on _fun._" Tangle growled, motioning for Toy Foxy to bend down. It did so, and began collecting some parts on the floor. Tangle continued. "Didn't hurt much, just kind of disheartening."

Red watched Tangle shout demands at Toy Foxy, who worked quickly. It got up and grabbed a nearby toolbox from a closet, and sat down on the floor. Both of them began to work screwdrivers and wrenches on the main body, getting most of the metal back on successfully. Red perked up in interest, watching closely.

"How do you do that?"

"What? It's nothing." Tangle said, not looking up from Toy Foxy. "We'll teach you tomorrow, if 'ya want."

Red seemed genuinely confused by Tangle's constant mood swinging from angry to a normal-tempered animatronic. Nodding slowly, he looked to T-Chi, who was watching them as well. She looked amused.

"Can you guys go away? I don't like you two weirdos watching us undress. Or dress back up." Tangle growled at T-Chi and Red, its mood changing quickly. The two animatronics backed away with a silent nod, leaving the conjoined animatronic to itself.

"_Why did you want me to meet them?_" Red asked T-Chi, taking one last glance to Kid's Cove as they walked away.

"Because, you're the leader. You have to know everybody." She shrugged after she finished speaking, leading him back to the stage. He watched her carefully, flicking his tail a bit in thought.

Glancing over to the large present box again, he narrowed his eyes.

Something was very wrong about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! How's it goin'? I hope you're all doing well! The next chapter (or two) will be flashback chapters.

Ugh, I honestly thought this chapter was longer. Whywhywhywhy

I'd like to thank you all for understanding and giving me time to work everything out. I'm kinda struggling with the story, but I'll keep it going! Even if it has to go on hiatus for a while. I regret not working on this more during BoC.

I've actually been writing some...um. FNaF things. That I won't upload here. I can't. They're too...um. NSFW. In that way.

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

It's really weird. According to my traffic graphs, I have over 500 regular readers of this story. I honestly can't even begin to fathom that. So, if you're reading this still, **thank you. **I'm so glad you guys like it.

I'd also like to thank Angelication09, Insanity21, OMEGA ZX 420, MarmaladeBird, stephaniec1025, LevitatingPiez, Anon pyr0kid, Anon Jules, MCHaunter, calytommo, FadedMemories09, MitziCrossing, Mumble the Penguin, Anon Zoe Porter, Anon Elysion Wish, CanzetYote, and MLPFan298 for the kind reviews! I love you guys so much!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to MLPFan298 for all of the reviews you gave this story and the original BoC! Your support means a lot to me.

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to "Life Without You" by Stanfour! (Single version, not the duet). Someone on the ask account linked it to me, and I just sat there going "...Yeah, it fits my Freddy." Really highlights Freddy's feelings towards Bonnie and the other old animatronics.

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Elysion Wish: "1) Will Chica and Foxy (OMG FOXYYYY) be back? I miss them... (They are my faves)<strong>  
><strong>2) Hmm I've been wondering... who controls the *Body* Mangle or Tangle? Or do they take shifts or something..."<strong>

**Answer: **

1: Yep, they'll be back!

2: Mangle controls it! I thought it'd be amusing to have Tangle completely helpless aside from moving its (his?) own head/neck around.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I missed any questions, these were the only ones I saw!<p> 


	6. Flashbacks Part 2 - Jobs and Duties

Red, Tangle and Toy Foxy sat on the floor. Toy Foxy was once again mildly torn up, thanks to the children. Toy Foxy didn't mind, as long as the kids were happy. Tangle on the other hand was horribly offended and enraged.

Tangle and Toy Foxy had taught Red the basics of screws, bolts, circuitry, wires and fuses, along with a few other things. It demanded that Red should learn how to use a blowtorch someday, just in case of an emergency.

It was an awful lot for a three day old animatronic to learn.

"Pick that thing up. No, the other thing! Ugh, you're hopeless!"

Tangle was shouting out random commands at Red, who was alternating between screwdrivers, wrenches and pliers. Toy Foxy was watching expectantly as they exchanged banter, frowning. Red growled to himself (and a little bit at Tangle in the process), looking up at the white fox's face, then at the small puppet.

"What do you even want me to do?!" The bear cried out, looking wild from distress. Tangle rolled its eyes, glancing at Toy Foxy.

"Reattach some metal to...um, its chest."

Nodding slowly, Red began to do so before looking back at Tangle, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, you don't know Toy Foxy's gender?"

"No. Now shut up and get to work, you lazy son of a bear!"

Rolling his eyes, Red did as he was told. Fumbling with the creamy white and pink metal chest piece, he snapped it into place easily, looking surprised that he had done so. Taking a few steps back to marvel at how he had fixed them both, he smiled, letting out a whir.

"Good job, I guess." Tangle said flatly, surveying what had been done to fix them. Toy Foxy looked very pleased, giving a thumbs up to Red.

"All of our parts are like a puzzle." Tangle said, looking at Red. Toy Foxy walked around, grabbing some leftover pizza from a nearby table as it spoke. The white fox ate while the miniature puppet continued speaking. "There's always a place for everything. Remember that. Unless you run out of parts. Then you're boned."

Red nodded, following and taking a bit of pizza for himself. Sitting down and eating, he sighed lightly.

"Tangle." He muttered, looking towards the exit of Kid's Cove. "Do you know what's in that present box in the Prize Corner?"

"Not a clue." It responded, looking to Toy Foxy. The vulpine animatronic shrugged in response, shaking its head.

"We hear the music box strain sometimes. And then some laughter. Creepy laughter. Like, 'what-the-hell' kind." Tangle wore a thoughtful expression, looking towards the exit as well. "The humans keep the music box wound up, though. Like their life depends on it. Dunno, guess it keeps the box shut. Maybe it's just a random storage bin, eh?"

There was an awkward silence between the three as they ate. Red finished quickly, glancing them both over. Tangle caught his gaze, snorting. "What?"

"Are _you_ male or female?"

"Male, you dumbass!"

"Ah. Right." Feeling a bit silly for not knowing Tangle's gender, he nodded and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, it's late. Mind if I go to bed?"

"No. Go ahead, we can teach 'ya more 'shet tomorrow night, huh?"

Red nodded again. He couldn't help but to chuckle at Tangle's potty mouth. Waving both animatronics off, he walked out of Kid's Cove. He couldn't help but to feel a bit giddy; he honestly considered Tangle and Toy Foxy his friends.

His friends.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica had each other as friends, which left Red nearly alone. He didn't seem to fit in with them both, even though they were programmed as a trio. He was just incredibly glad that Toy Foxy and Tangle had accepted him. Even if Tangle had issues with regulating his emotions.

Smiling to himself, he froze when he heard a loud clunk. Jumping a bit, he turned around to find the source of the noise. Feeling a bit uneasy when he realized he was at the Prize Corner, he looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

His mouth went dry when he heard it come from the present box, much louder than before. Looking around to see if there were any witnesses around to help him if he needed it, he shuttered when he realized he was alone.

"_Red._"

He froze.

Eyes going wide when the lid to the box lifted a bit, he stepped back. It only lifted up a bit before it slid off easily, landing on the floor with a quiet 'clunk'.

A long, slender, puppet-like creature emerged slowly from it, only being freed up to (what Red was guessing) its waist. Stopping when the music box strained, the creature seemed stuck, but didn't mind.

It was obviously horribly tall. It was easily eight feet, maybe more if there were legs in that box. Red didn't know. Its face was disturbing and pale, baring the most demonic eyes he could ever imagine. He felt weak. Even though he had only been alive for a short time period, he knew this thing was trouble.

"_Red,_" It said again, the voice coming from it cool, smooth and eerie. "_We meet at last_."

"W-who are you? Are you an animatronic?" The bear managed to squeak out, feeling incredibly intimidated. He tried to keep his voice strong and calm as it usually was, but he was failing. The creature chuckled softly, shaking its head.

"_I am merely a puppet. Marionette, if you will._" It trailed off slightly, locking eyes with the bear. A flash of static obscured his vision, making him yelp in pain.

"_You will call me your Master._" The voice that was once gentle was becoming angry and rough, but was still maintaining its creepily cool tone.

"_And you will do __**exactly**__ as I say_."

* * *

><p>The odd encounter from the previous night stuck in Red's mind throughout the day. He performed his mascot-ly duties as normal, but was left questioning a lot of things.<p>

The bizarre Marionette from the present box had told him to obey. It had given him a random duty to perform, and that was to not sing a single song.

He didn't know what the Marionette could do, or why it didn't want him to sing, but he sang anyways. It was his job, why shouldn't he do it? All of the animatronics basically stated that he was the leader, not the Marionette.

Closing time came quickly, and all of the humans left. Surprisingly enough, there was a large amount of garbage around, leaving the animatronics slightly confused.

He was still on edge from speaking with the Master, so he decided to do the only sane thing he could think of: cleaning.

Leaving the stage once the final human had left, he began picking up some greasy, cardboard boxes from the tables to throw in some trash bins. The two animatronics on stage found it amusing to watch the overweight bear do so.

"Red, let the humans do that!" T-Chi called out, stifling a fit of giggles. Clyde nodded in agreement.

"Honey, that's what the janitors are for."

"Well, they're not here. And they haven't been here at night. I live here, so it might as well be clean." Red said simply in response, shrugging his shoulders.

Nearing the game area, Red continued to throw things away and eat any leftover food. About to go for some leftover birthday candles, he was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Hello?"

Red's ears perked. It sounded very child like. Had a child snuck in? Looking around, he tilted his head, sniffing the air.

"Hi!"

Red jumped at the voice. Hearing it laugh, he frowned, going towards the source. He came upon the balloon statue he had wanted to inspect the night before.

Its head moved quickly to look at him. He jumped back, eyes wide. It laughed again.

"Hi, I'm Balloon Boy!" The statue exclaimed, placing the sign down. "What's your name, mister?"

Red was baffled. It didn't seem to be an animatronic, yet it could move normally like one. He stuttered when the boy blew up a balloon, holding it close.

"I'm Red." He muttered, unable to think of anything else to say. The child laughed again.

Apparently he wasn't the only one gravitated towards it; the laughter and voice of the boy had attracted T-Chi and Clyde as well. They looked at him with interest, tilting their heads.

"Aww, he's so cute." Clyde crooned, his ears falling to the sides slightly. T-Chi patted the humanoid animatronic's head, making him laugh and giggle more.

"I'm Balloon Boy, but you can call me B.B.!" He repeated, smiling. T-Chi and Clyde seemed to be fully infatuated with him, but Red was still hesitant.

In all honesty, the kid creeped him out.

A lot.

"We didn't know you could move!" T-Chi said excitedly, petting his face. The boy continued to smile, looking as if he were going to explode from excitement. He waddled around for a bit, still looking slightly stiff.

"Me, either! I wasn't alive yesterday, but I am now!"

The two other animatronics had basically adopted him already, swooning over him like he was the best thing ever.

Red's eyes were narrowed on him. He couldn't help but to question what was going on. First the Marionette, now the odd, creepy child thing. He wondered if the two were linked together.

A sharp, short whistle suddenly caught his attention, pulling him out of his daydream. Perking up, he looked around for a moment and spotted some spark-like lights lighting up Kid's Cove. He looked onwards worriedly, quickly sliding away from the three other animatronics, looking worried.

Entering the cove, he spotted Toy Foxy and Tangle. Smiling a little, he tipped his hat a bit. "Good evening, y-"

"Now's not the time!" Tangle shot out quickly, looking at him worriedly. Red became quiet, looking them over.

"Get me off of it, NOW." The little puppet demanded, his ears flat. Red looked confused until he saw several sparks shoot out from Toy Foxy, who was in visible pain. Eyes going wide, he ran over and struggled around a bit until he found a part that connected the two. He quickly and easily removed and unplugged Tangle from the mime fox, much to his surprise.

Toy Foxy sparked even worse once Tangle was removed. Red stepped back, holding the small puppet animatronic protectively. The fox shut down quickly without another word, collapsing to the floor. Red watched in horror, not quite sure what to do.

"Damn! Kids shoved pizza into its hard drive and voice box, and the human adults made it worse by not removin' it correctly!" He exclaimed, looking up at Red in worry and distress. "I don't know what to do! I tried to get it out, but I messed up its voice box by accident, and it started sparking and-...ugh, never mind! Just do something, fatso!"

Red was finally able to get a good look at the little creature, thanks to the light being dimly on in the main room. He wasn't able to get a good look at him before, but he was able to now.

He was much smaller than the large bear, even smaller than the Balloon Boy. His tail was stubby and small, and his exoskeleton held a yellow, almost golden tint to it. Realization finally dawned onto the lead mascot.

"You're a bear?"

"OF COURSE I AM, DIDN'T YOU NOTICE BEFORE?" Tangle barked angerly, looking horribly offended. "WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE, A DAMN KOALA?!"

"Yes, actually." Red muttered, frowning. He placed Tangle down gently, walking over to Toy Foxy. He took note of all of the missing pieces that had been torn off again, carefully removing any extra shards near the chest. Removing any and all pizza chunks that he spotted, he grimaced in disgust.

"Poor fox." The brown bear muttered softly, frowning to himself. He watched Tangle stand up with a bit of trouble, wobbling over to a toolbox.

"Ugh, I hate walkin' by myself." He growled, grabbing some tweezers from the metal container. Red was suddenly glad that Clyde and T-Chi weren't around, knowing that they'd probably freak out over Tangle being "cute".

Tangle shoved Red aside quickly, using the tweezers to work any small chunks of cheese and pepperoni out. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Humans." He muttered, looking up at Toy Foxy's face. "They made us all, yet they're so cruel..."

Red listened to him carefully, knowing it was best not to interrupt the short-tempered miniature bear.

"Did 'ya know there's STACKS of paperwork in the office that the CEO's s'possed 'ta do? He isn't doin' it. We could get shut down if he doesn't. Pushin' four days open and we're already boned."

Red stared in shock.

The humans were doing nothing?

His ears flattened. Feeling a bit of worry and fear wash over him, he put his hand to his chin, looking around in thought. "We need organisation."

"Duh." Tangle muttered, rolling his eyes. Red grabbed the tweezers from Tangle, quickly and carefully removing all of the pizza. Luckily it had cooled and hardened up a bit, making it easy to remove without hassle. Once the fox was cleaned out, Red stood up, backing out of Kid's Cove quickly. Tangle stuttered for a moment, watching him leave.

"Where are you goin'?! I need help! Its voice box is still all messed up!"

"I'll be back." He replied quickly, running off.

Red had to plan some things.

* * *

><p>Clyde and T-Chi sat on the stage, chatting about silly things. They watched Red dart around from place to place, as if he were looking for something. They found it highly amusing, especially since their new animatronic friend, B.B., had gone to sleep.<p>

"You spend too much time around that _fox_..." Clyde spoke daintily, glancing at the tips of his fingers lazily. He looked up to Red as the bear did various things, flicking his own blue tail a bit. "It feeds you too much pizza. You're getting fatter."

"Better than hanging around you." Red growled, looking up at the rabbit in disdain. T-Chi rolled her eyes from her place on the stage next to the bunny, giving his leg a harsh kick.

"T-Bone, be nice!" She snapped, clacking her beak at him as a threat. She smiled apologetically at Red, rubbing the back of her head.

"What he means is that we really wish you'd spend more time with us! We were programmed as a trio, so I kind of hope we can act like one sometime. It's only been four days and we're already drifting apart."

"We do spend time together." Red stated flatly, placing some items down on a table. "During the day."

"You know what I mean!" T-Chi replied, crossing her arms. "We want you to do what you do with Toy Foxy, only with us."

"Hammer you?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a drawn out silence before Clyde burst out laughing, nearly falling off of the stage. T-Chi hid her face, and Red's face turned a shade of maroon. Clyde continued laughing, which frustrated the bear.

"NOT LIKE THAT." He barked out, flattening his ears. A bit of smoke came from an opening near his neck as he overheated from embarrassment, making the bunny go further into a tear inducing hysteric laughing fit.

Sighing out roughly, Red rubbed his face to calm himself down. Once Clyde quieted, he tilted his head up and whistled loudly, catching the attention of Toy Foxy and Tangle. The mangled animatronic hobbled out of the Cove, looking unsure.

"All of you," The bear began, looking from the two on the stage to the other(s) approaching.

"The humans aren't doing their jobs." The bear began, grabbing some items on the table. "And I honestly don't think they will. Because of that, I've planned some things out."

"Like?" The bunny questioned, crossing his arms. Red growled at his snootiness, eyeing him.

"This." He hissed, chucking a mop at the blue animatronic, who caught it with ease.

"We're on cleaning duty."

There were collective moans from the other four, making Red chuckle a bit. Shaking his head, he handed out various cleaning tools and supplies.

"Toy Foxy, Tangle, you guys will be dusting everything high up, since you seem to climb well. Clyde, you'll clean the kitchen and mop. T-Chi, you'll do sweeping and help Clyde with the kitchen. We'll all pick up garbage."

"What about you, oh majestic leader?" Clyde spat out more harshly than before, obviously not liking the new treatment. Red growled audibly at him, furrowing his brows.

"I'll clean the bathrooms, help mop, and do the humans' paperwork." Deciding to leave the bit about the music box out, he nodded his head a bit at them.

"Let's get started. We open in a few hours."

They all groaned again, much to Red's amusement. Despite their complaints, they slowly but surely got to work.

The garbage came first, and then various mopping and wiping down of tables and floors. It wasn't very dirty due to it only being four days, but it was getting there. The dirtiest parts happened to be the kitchen and bathrooms.

Everything was going fine, and all of them had calmed down. While Red was busy off somewhere cleaning by himself, the others had even invented a game of seeing if they could throw garbage into a trash bin from a certain distance.

The bear found it surprisingly amusing (and pretty adorable) to watch. He couldn't help but to stop working to watch them. He smiled to himself.

Maybe he should spend more time with the other two.

He was lost in his own daydreams until he suddenly heard the music box strain and clunk.

His eyes went wide in a panic. Looking over to make sure it was okay, he nearly locked up when he heard the music slow down. Dropping his mop, he ran off into the shadows of the Prize Corner to wind the box without saying anything.

Toy Foxy, Tangle and T-Chi continued playing their games, oblivious to what was happening to their leader.

Clyde noticed.

* * *

><p>He sat at the desk, looking at the insanely large amounts of paperwork. He felt the ball of stress return and eat away at his stomach. He felt as if he were going to pass out.<p>

Running a hand over his head, he began working on the first paper. It was finished quickly, much to his relief. They didn't seem to be hard, just monotonous.

One paper turned to thirty, and thirty turned to forty. Red was quickly nearing his wits end.

As he moved, his hand accidentally bumped a small box. Looking over at it, he tilted his head and picked it up to inspect it.

"Cigars?" He muttered, blinking slowly. He had seen various people on TV smoke them. They seemed to be a great stress relief.

Pulling one out, he frowned. Tilting his head at it, he slowly placed it into his mouth and snapped his finger like Tangle had done earlier, creating a spark.

He was thankful there was no coughing or gagging due to the lack of any actual lungs. He almost instantly felt more relaxed after a few drags, however. Deciding to finish the whole thing (seeing as it helped), he continued to work on the paper work more calmly and efficiently.

Hours later, Red finally finished the paper work after some time of staring at them, much to his relief. Rubbing his face, he snorted out some smoke. The cigars had helped somewhat, taking a lot of the stress off of his shoulders. He stacked the finished papers into neat piles, making sure they were in correct order.

Standing from his place in his chair, he stretched. He cracked his endoskeleton into place, making sure his hat was still in its correct spot on his head. Looking at the desk one more time, he walked away from it, leaving the office.

He took a deep breath, exhaling it happily. It felt great to have everything done, including the cleaning. He had to admit, the others did a wonderful job cleaning. He didn't see a single speck of dirt as he wandered the halls. He just couldn't wait to go into sleep mode, even if it was just for a few minutes.

He turned the corner, entering the stage room. Making sure that B.B. was still in place, he took a quick trip to the Cove as well to make sure Toy Foxy and Tangle were okay. Seeing that everybody was asleep and happy, he smiled to himself.

They did good.

Yawning softly, he began to trod towards the stage. His ears fell a bit in exhaustion. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, but why should he?

Just as he passed the Prize Corner, he felt an odd force of unseen power grab him. Snapping into alertness, he squirmed and growled. It took a few seconds to notice he was being dragged.

Crying out mutely, he attempted to stop moving by digging his feet into the ground. Seeing that nothing helped, he simply squirmed until he stopped.

"_You disobeyed me,_" The Puppet whispered into Red's ear, making him shiver. The bear snorted out thick smoke at the feeling of the chilly breath, shaking his head.

"It's my job to make the children happy. I have no need to obey you, anyways. You have to be insane to want me to not sing."

Feeling he was free, he got ready to move. Just as he tensed his body to walk, he froze again. This time he wasn't being held. Instead, he felt a horrifyingly strong electric current shock his system.

Letting out a silent screech of agony, he balled his hands into fists, thrashing about mutely. A cold, heartless laugh filled his ears.

"_You don't understand the situation you're in._" It laughed mockingly. The electrical shock stopped, leaving Red breathless and gasping in pain.

"_I am your __**master**_."

Red clamped his mouth shut, flattening his ears completely. He was terrified to speak.

"_And you will do exactly as I say_."

Feeling another electric current pass through him, he was finally able to verbally cried out. It was different than before.

Static filled his vision, along with an odd humming. And as he stood there riding it out, he swore could hear faint voices. The voices sounded pained and broken, begging for something-or someone.

"_GOL...PLEASE-I..._"

"_N-NO, FRE-...DON'-ET HIM TAK-..._"

"_I-I'M SOR-...ONNIE, I-_"

Seeing a flash of a red colored-encrusted exoskeleton fill his vision, he coughed and choked, finally shaking it off. Breathing heavily, he whipped his head around, feeling lightheaded. Seeing that the box was closed and playing normally, he shuttered.

Bending down, he wound it quickly, ears flat. Even after it didn't need any more winding, he continued winding it, choking on himself.

Backing away slowly, he stumbled to the stage. Silently taking his place between the other two, he stared out into the darkness, his ears still flat.

As he dozed off, he heard the box strain again. Flicking his ears up, he looked in its direction, eyes wide in panic.

"_You don't want to end up like the ones you replaced, do you?_"

He finally knew why the humans kept it wound up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Heya, everybody! How 'ya doing today? Good? How are you enjoying the holiday season? I hope you're all well!

Finally, I feel like I'm getting somewhere with this fanfiction! The next chapter is (most likely) the last flashback chapter for Red, and it'll explain his current relationships with the other animatronics.

I actually got super confused with this chapter! I had over 5 drafts of different parts of it and I got super confused and frantic because I had no idea where which part went, but I got it constructed finally! (As you can see, haha!)

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading this monstrosity, eck!

I'd also like to thank KudleyFan93, TheMeOfTheUniverse, Purest of the Hearts, Unknown Forgotten Friend, MCHaunter, Anon Guest, koyboy, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, Elysion Wish, LevitatingPiez, Anon xxToxicwolfxx, Anon batman, Anon Sophia, stephaniec1025, Anon Jules and RDTRON14 for the reviews! I love you guys!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to RDTRON14! If you could, could you go follow them? They're just starting out and need the support! I'd appreciate it a ton if you'd go follow 'em!

(Out of songs for the song spotlight, sorry! I'll wait until the flashback chapters are over!)

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elysion Wish: "1) What inspires you to make great fan fictions?<strong>

**2) Can Tangle and Toy Foxy read each other's minds?**

**3) IS TOY CHICA REALLY THAT OBLIVIOUS THAT SHE IS ONLY WEARING SOMETHING SO REVEALING? AND THE FACT THAT THE ENTIRE PIZZAREA IS FILLED WITH 4 BOYS AND 2 GIRLS?! Oops sorry caps on hehehe"**

**Answer: **

1: Hhh, they aren't great, but thank you! I listen to a lot of music to get inspired, heh.

2: Nope! (That'd be funny, though.)

3: Nope, I don't think she's _that_ oblivious. Ifyoucatchmydrift. _Hueheuhueuhe_. *Shot down* I'mahorribleperson.

* * *

><p><strong>MCHaunter: "My question is I want you to listen to both of these songs (If you haven't already) and evaluate which is better, and which would fit best into the fanfiction. Thanks!"<strong>

**Answer: **I'd have to say the second one! (I actually heard TLT one, but not the Mangled one!) They're both great songs, though!~

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, friends! The next chapter will be out in the next six days! (Unless I procrastinate. I'm a horrible procrastinator.)<p> 


	7. Flashbacks Part 3 - Red's Stress

The weeks flew by quickly, turning into months in the blink of an eye. Their schedules didn't change much; they performed, cleaned, ate, and did various chores. As the weeks progressed, things changed.

Seeing that the animatronics were fully capable of doing the dirty work, the humans left them mostly unattended. The workers attempted to fix Toy Foxy several times, but the children were getting more violent with the poor fox. They finally decided to just leave it as-is.

Red did everything in his power to fix them, but every day it seemed as if there were less and less useable parts to work with and replace.

Due to Toy Foxy and Tangle getting weaker from the lack of parts, they weren't able to do their chores. In pure spite of Red, Clyde was becoming more lazy as Toy Foxy got weaker, and in turn was able to talk T-Chi into not cleaning as much. Along with that, she no longer remembered to stand in between Red and Clyde when they fought. Which was incredibly often.

Even though there was an extra animatronic in the establishment, the bear didn't want to ask B.B. for help. He was considered a child to them all. He wouldn't understand their troubles, let alone Red's.

The humans had gotten so used to the animatronics doing the jobs that when chores began to pile up, some of the workers decided to start taking it out on Red.

While the animatronics all played, and the humans ignored the duties, Red was left to do almost everything.

Red became a master at keeping the music box wound. He only encountered the Marionette several times after that horrible night, but each time they met it got worse. He learned to avoid it, but he had to quickly alternate between working on paperwork, cleaning, and even cooking just to wind the box up.

He only had from 12am to 6am to finish _everything_ on his agenda.

He had to clean the dining room, tables, mop the floors, clean the bathrooms, clean the halls, clean the kitchen, do the paper work, all while keeping the music box wound tight.

Despite his young age, he was wearing down quickly. He could feel it, and it scared him.

He could feel his gears slow down, and he began to shut off randomly while doing paper work at night. He even shut down on stage during the day once.

He was fearing for his mental well-being, but also for his life.

* * *

><p>"Red, you're so LAZY." Clyde taunted, leaning on the desk in front of Red. The bear ignored him, puffing out smoke through his nose. He scribbled onto the paper quickly, not looking up.<p>

"All you do is sit there, writing. You can't publish a book, y'know. You're a robot, dear."

"Piss off." Red growled, not looking away from the papers. Clyde simply laughed, completely getting onto the desk. Papers scattered everywhere, making Red roar in distress.

"Poor baby." The rabbit cooed, wagging his tail a bit. "Need help?"

Shoving the bunny away with all of his power, he snarled and stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. He kicked it aside, stomping over to the other animatronic.

"TEA-BAG, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He shrieked, taking the bunny by surprise. He had never seen Red lose his temper. Before he could respond, Red grabbed the blue male by the arm and dragged him roughly by the arm down the hall, smoke billowing out of his nose at an alarming rate.

"LET ME GO!" Clyde cried out, eyes wide in panic. Red simply growled in response, eyes flashing with rage. He dragged the bunny to the main stage, taking T-Chi by surprise.

"PISS OFF!" Red roared as loud as he could, chucking the bunny onto the platform. He collided onto it with a loud crash, causing the chicken to jump back in fear.

"What's going on?!" She cried out, looking at Red in anger and fear. "Why did you hurt him?!"

Burning through a full cigar already, the bear pulled out a new one. Smoke continued billowing from his neck, indicating that his motors were close to overheating. Lighting the new cigar, he took a few puffs of it. The smoke began streaming from his nose again, joining the smoke his body was producing on its own.

"You know damn why." He snarled, snorting loudly. "He hasn't left me alone for MONTHS. You haven't done anything to help."

"Well, I-...He-..." T-Chi stuttered, trying to think of what to say. She looked incredibly offended and angry, her brows furrowed in frustration. "He doesn't mean any har-"

"NO. DON'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND HIM." Red yelled, grabbing the bunny by the foot, causing him to yelp. He was pulled close to the stage edge by the brown male, whose ears were flat from agitation.

"Red, let me go!" Clyde barked out, trying to squirm away from the stronger animatronic. He was thrown yet again by the bear, making another loud, metal clash sound out.

"RED!" T-Chi shrieked in horror, making the leader look up. She jumped down from the stage and shoved him, clacking her beak in his direction. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Red stared at the female, not daring to touch her. He looked her up and down, rage still fueling his motives. He forced himself to relax, which stopped the smoke from coming out of his neck.

"Fine." He said coldly, standing up straight. "You're all worthless, pathetic, disgusting wastes of my ti-"

Hearing a short, sharp whistle come from Kid's Cove, he snorted. Turning his back to Clyde and T-Chi, he quickly walked towards the small room without looking back at the other two. He froze as he made his way to where Toy Foxy was, eyes widening.

It was almost completely torn up. Wires were sprawled everywhere, as well as various screws and bolts. Tangle had been fully ripped up, also. Red went over to them quickly, his rage replaced with anxiety.

"Guys, w-what-"

"HELP US!" Tangle yelled out, stopping the other bear from speaking. Red nodded quickly, running over to a spare parts bin. Digging around, he pulled out a pile of exoskeleton parts that he needed to use or replace on them.

"Hold on, I'm hurrying." He said quickly, carrying the pile over to them. Placing it on the floor, he looked around the body, biting his lip. He quickly placed the wires back into their original spots to avoid any later electrical problems, and tightened some screws.

Their exoskeleton was fully gone, aside from Toy Foxy's head, hands and paws. It only had one eye remaining, the other was across the room, fully broken.

Tangle's head had been crushed, leaving only half of the endoskeleton's skull, as well as only one eye. Any limbs that he had were gone along with everything else. A constant odd, radio-like transmission came from Toy Foxy's broken voice box, indicating that it was broken.

Shifting through the pile of exoskeleton bits, he flattened his ears a bit. Adding pieces to an already existing exoskeleton was one thing, but _making _one out of spare parts was a completely different story.

Grabbing some of the larger pieces from the pile, he tried to fit them into various areas, only to see that there was nothing to connect them to.

"I'm running out of spare parts, guys..." Red muttered softly, shifting and rummaging through the small pile of creamy white and pink metal. Pressing the largest chunk onto Toy Foxy's chest, he shook his head, putting it aside when he realized it was just too small to be used.

"There's no base to put it back onto, and not enough to even _make _a base. I'm sorry."

Tangle and Toy Foxy looked at each other in worry and horror.

"YOU." Tangle growled, catching Red off guard. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US."

"I did all I could." The bear said calmly, trying to keep his cool over the situation. He had already lost it once, he didn't want to lose his temper again.

"NO!" Tangle yelled, his voice filled with anger. "YOU WERE TOO BUSY ON STAGE WITH THOSE FREAKS WHILE WE WERE BEING RIPPED UP! YOU KNOW THE HUMANS STOPPED HELPING US!"

"You know I have no choice. It's the humans' choice." He snapped back, growling lowly. Toy Foxy waved its hands at them, trying to break up the fight.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY CALL TOY FOXY NOW? "THE MANGLE". AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"ENOUGH!" Red roared once again, standing up. Grabbing Tangle by what was left of his neck, he growled. They locked eyes before Red continued speaking

"My life is already a chaotic mess, I don't need you blaming me for something that-"

Before he could finish speaking, Tangle bit down on the other male's finger. Screeching, Red pulled himself backwards, glaring at them both.

"WE HATE YOU." The head sneered, making various clacking noises and beeps. Red snorted and walked away, leaving them both. He stopped in the doorway before leaving the area fully, glaring.

"I hate you, too."

Red stomped away, leaving the two broken animatronics all alone.

"C-come ba-a-ack," Toy Foxy struggled out quietly and weakly, reaching out to the empty doorway. This caught Tangle by surprise, instantly calming him down and putting him into a state of shock.

"You talk?" Tangle questioned, frowning at the fox. It growled at Tangle and looked away, closing its only eye.

They sat in silence after that, staring into the dark.

Nobody noticed that the music box had stopped playing.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Y-...onster...reak.<em>"

Clyde yawned, twitching his ears. Blinking awake slowly, he stretched out. He could've sworn he heard someone speaking in his sleep, but he wasn't sure. Swiveling his ears lazily, he shrugged it off. Closing his eyes again, he almost dozed off.

"_Failure._"

Looking up more quickly that time, he frowned. He certainly _did _hear a voice that time. Carefully moving from his spot and placing his guitar down, he hopped off the platform silently, looking around. He attempted to find where the voice was coming from, but couldn't seem to find it right away.

After going towards the hallway and not hearing it, he went towards Kid's Cove. Sighing when it stopped, he shook his head. He decided to go back to the stage. Walking up to it, he almost stepped back into his spot, but that's when he noticed that Red was missing. Tilting his head curiously, he frowned, looking around more.

Getting off the stage once again, he went down the halls, even going as far to check the office and the Parts and Service room. Sniffing around for Red, he sighed, not sensing him anywhere.

"Red?" He called out quietly, squinting his eyes in attempt to adjust his vision to the dark. Jumping when he heard a clatter of items, he whipped around, looking around frantically. Seeing an odd flash of some sort of dirty animatronic before it faded out, he allowed his ears to droop. Backing up and out of room, he sped-walked away until he heard a voice.

"_Save him._"

He yelped loudly, jumping as high as an animatronic his weight physically could before bolting out of the area. The voice that he heard was completely different from the one that he heard earlier; it was much deeper, and not as creepy. Still creepy, just not _as _creepy.

Stopping near the stage, he wheezed. His eyes darted around, still trying to see if Red was anywhere. Leaning against the platform, he looked up to see that T-Chi was still asleep. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed.

"_You're putrid, disgusting, vile filth._"

Clyde's ears shot up at the sound of the odd, creepier voice from before. Looking around more, he frowned, tilting his head side to side in attempt to listen in on where the conversation was taking place.

"_Do you honestly think you can stop me?_" The voice whispered coldly and gently, louder than it had been earlier. The rabbit glanced over into the Prize Corner once he pinpointed the noise to there, tilting his head even more. Sneaking slowly, his eyes widened at what he saw once he got close enough.

An odd, electric current had Red in its grasp. The bear was twisting violently in attempt to get away, letting out various quiet groans and cries. His eyes flickered from normal to pure black, finally setting on black. The creature from the box half-popped out, its upper torso only making it out. It clung to Red's throat, a soft hiss coming from its constantly-smiling mouth.

"_It's funny, really._ _Your family cares nothing of you. The humans are the same. If you were to die, nobody would notice...Yet, you come here every night to 'keep me at bay'..._" Its voice was a mocking, pitiful tone. It giggled at him, smirking.

Red gagged, trying to scramble away. The Marionette simply laughed.

"_You remind me of someone..._" It whispered, tracing the bear's jawline. He gagged, yanking his head away.

"_He was a lot like you, always sticking up for his family...He kept everything in his life golden, kept his family happy..._"

Red was raised up into the air by an unseen force. He growled weakly, still trying to struggle away.

"_...But in the end..._" It trailed off with a laugh, shaking its head. The bear struggled more, growling loudly.

"_He failed._"

Red was hurled across the room violently. Screeching in panic, he collided with a wall, sounding out with a loud clang of clashing metal and debris from the wall. He knocked over various items, crashing to the floor along with them. He coughed and gagged, shutting off for a few seconds before booting back up, his eyes normal.

Maniacal laughter erupted from the demon before it faded away, going back into the box as if nothing had happened.

"_And I won._"

Red scrambled to get out of the Prize Corner, not even caring about the music box anymore. He ran past Clyde without even noticing him, nearly falling over various times. He finally collapsed near a table in one of the party rooms, dry sobs escaping his voice box.

"Red," Clyde quickly exclaimed, running over and falling to his knees beside the bear. Hugging him, Red sobbed quietly, jumping a bit from the sudden contact. He stiffened in the embrace of the bunny, but relaxed after a few moments.

"O-oh, Red..." He spoke again, tears forming. He nuzzled the bear gently, petting him in attempts to soothe the other male. "I-I'm so sorry, honey..."

Red hid his face in the younger animatronic, his ears falling against his skull. He clenched his eyes shut, desperately holding onto the rabbit for dear life. Clyde held him close, nuzzling him every few moments.

"It'll be okay..." The blue male whispered, trying to catch the eyes of the bear. They locked gazes. Red's sobs finally died down, and Clyde's grip loosened.

"I care, Red...I'm sorry I was such a...such a jerk to you. I didn't know...W-why didn't you tell us?"

They sat like that for a few more minutes. The bunny stroked the back of the bear's head until he finally pulled away, standing up. Clyde helped him stand, smiling at him gently. Red smiled back weakly, still wary of the bunny.

"Come on, sir. I'll get you some pizza."

Clyde led him to the kitchen carefully and gently, making sure not to move too quickly. T-Chi joined them shortly after, worried about the loud noises that had happened earlier. They didn't tell her, but Clyde admitted that it was his fault. They ate pizza and T-Chi went back to bed, while Clyde decided to help with clean up and paperwork.

Something unspoken had happened between the two males that night, and the others didn't quite know exactly what. That one incident brought them together and closer than ever. They became best friends. Clyde was always there to support their leader, and Red was always there to support him in return.

Nobody ever questioned it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**AND THEN THEY KISSED.**

Just kidding!

Heya, everybody! How 'ya doin'?

This is the last flashback chapter, so expect to see the normal gang return in a few days!

Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm having a horrible bout of procrastination. I promise there's gonna be at least one more chapter before Christmas, though! Hopefully two if I can get my lazy butt into gear.

(I'm actually cutting out spotlights for now, at least until my mind starts working again. I haven't been thinking clearly lately, it's kind of alarming.)

Sorry if there's any typos, I did the beta reading myself.

I'd like to thank TheMeOfTheUniverse, KudleyFan93, MCHaunter, MarmaladeBird, Purest of the Hearts, Robaschi, Mumble the Penguin, MLPFan298, Elysion Wish, Anon Bla na na, MLPFan298, LevitatingPiez animalover4forever , animalover4forever, Unknown Forgotten Friend, Anon Jules, BlueFoxCub, Anon Astral, shiro0408, and The Ghost-Ninja Guy for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Jules: "If you could make your own FNAF animatronic, what animal would it be, what features would it have, and how would it try to kill you?"<strong>

**Answer: **I'd make a macaw or a cockatoo! And it'd try to kill you by flapping into your office, and attempt to bite you with its beak. (Macaw/Cockatoo beaks are hecka strong as it is, so think about how strong an animatronic macaw/cockatoo beak would be!) (And yes, I hate to admit it, but Tangle being a bear is my own idea. I really didn't want to make a fan character for this fandom, but I suppose it was inevitable.)

* * *

><p><strong>MC-Haunter: "1. Do you still think you could maybe fit this story into the actual FNAF timeline (NOT THAT I WANT YOU TO, JUST WONDERING IF YOU SEE THAT AS SOMETHING THAT COULD HAPPEN)<br>2. Are there any secret crushes?  
>3. What is Mangle (Toy foxy) gender? I dont think you said. *Quickfacepalm* oh, yeah. right.<br>4. Do you ever blare the campfire song song into your ears as inspiration?  
>5. on a scale of 1-fabalous, how pretty do you think i am? (Yes, I am straight. I do like rainbows and unicorns doe.)"<strong>

**Answer: **1. Maybe, if I ever tried to! I think.

2. Maaayybbeee.

3. I'm actually keeping it genderless! I thought it was funny/amusing when I first started writing.

4. Maybe .

5. 100000000000000000000

* * *

><p>I can't answer all of the questions I got, I'm sorry! I really want to, but I want to avoid cluttera long AN. I'm sorry, I'll answer more on the next chapter~!


	8. Key

Freddy stared at Red after he finished telling his story. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the correct words to say. He had mixed emotions about the entire history of the others; pity, empathy, and _déjà vu_. It seemed as if their lives mirrored each other's in one way or another. From the incidents with Foxy to even Chica.

"We've been best friends ever since." Red said under his breath, looking at Clyde. The blue bunny had dozed off, using the toy bear as a pillow. He stroked the rabbit's head, smiling to himself.

"Red," Freddy spoke quietly, still unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry you went through all of that."

Red blinked at that, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you be sorry, Freddy? It certainly wasn't your fault. If things hadn't happened like they did, I probably would've overheated, fried a circuit, or worse." He sighed happily, shrugging his shoulders to work his gears and joints. "I'm glad I can put my full trust into them."

"I wish I could say the same." Freddy muttered, looking away from the two.

"What do you mean?" Red asked softly, tilting his head. The older bear shrugged, squirming a bit in uncomfortability.

"I did a lot of things I regret. A lot. I was under a lot of pressure and stress, and instead of being there for my family, or even just letting them be there for _me,_ I snapped and..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "...L-left them to fend for themselves. I'm a horrible brother, and nothing will ever make up for what I did. If only I had just_ t-trusted _them."

"We all make mistakes, Freddy. Big or small, we still learn from them." Red smiled at the darker-pelted bear, nodding his head. "The important thing is that you learned from them. Haven't you?"

Freddy scoffed in mild amusement at that. He nodded lightly, smirking. "Aren't the older ones supposed to have more wisdom than the youngsters?"

"Age doesn't equal smarts, old timer." Red said, chuckling a bit after he finished speaking. Freddy laughed a bit himself, smiling at the other animatronic. There was a small pause before Red began nudging Clyde gently, standing up slowly after he did so. "Come on, Clyde."

Clyde grunted and whined when his pillow moved away, blinking awake slowly. He looked up at Red and Freddy, rubbing his eyes slowly. He nearly dozed off sitting up, but was pulled to his feet by Red. They both looked to Freddy, while Red got ready to lead the blue bunny away.

"Well, we're off. It's late, and I have to make sure everything is sound and secure before we sleep. Goodnight, Freddy." Red tipped his hat a bit in farewell, gently tugging Clyde's arm. The rabbit snorted in annoyance, looking back at Freddy.

"Y-yeah, goodnight, 'hun..." Clyde said quietly to the old animatronic, stretching out. They left the lounge room after they made sure Freddy would be okay for the night, leaving him alone.

Freddy sighed after he waved them off. He leaned against the couch he had been sitting on for the past three hours, blinking slowly. Red's story had left him exhausted, but gave him a lot to think about.

He could only question who the _Master _was even more, now.

Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling. From Red's incredibly detailed description, he was sure that the Master was the same face he had been seeing himself for a good half of his life. Who was this mysterious creature? Was it an animatronic? A puppet? Demon? He wasn't sure. Rubbing his face, he growled, feeling a bit frustrated.

Were the Toys being controlled by it? Did they have their own free will, or were they simply _toys _to the Master? Were they merely puppets, or were they the same as he and the old animatronics?

Possessed?

Hearing some thumping and clanging in the vents, Freddy jumped a bit. He couldn't hide a small chuckle; the Toys sure did have an odd way of transportation around the restaurant. Sitting up, he swiveled his ears to both of the apertures, trying to figure out which animatronic it was. He jumped again when he spotted two large, blue eyes staring back at him, followed by a child-like giggle.

"Hello!"

Freddy relaxed a bit. He didn't have to worry.

It was just the creepy, satanic-looking child.

"B.B., what are you doing up?" Freddy questioned, scolding the boy a bit. Red had explained enough for him to know that the statue-like creature was indeed a child to them, and had various curfews.

"You should be asleep, what would Red say?"

B.B. ignored him for the most part, stepping out of the vent. He stood up straight and looked around. Waddling to a table, he rummaged around before grabbing something. Upon a quick scan, Freddy realized it was a key. Furrowing his brows, he tilted his head.

"What's that?" He questioned, stepping towards the boy. The humanoid animatronic giggled, stepping backwards to keep a distance from Freddy.

"I know where your brother is."

Freddy stared at him in confusion, looking him over. The boy giggled again, his oddly-large smile remaining on his face.

"You mean Bonnie, right?" Freddy said, his tone of voice sounding more like he was demanding than asking a question.

There was an odd, heavy pause before the child animatronic spoke up again. "Your brother."

B.B. giggled once again, this time taking off for the vents. Freddy attempted to reach out and grab him, but ended up being too slow. Growling to himself when the humanoid disappeared into the darkness, he looked around the room to see if there was any way he could directly follow him. Seeing nothing, he snorted and walked out of the lounge.

Walking as quickly as he could down the halls, he began his search for the boy. His hearing wasn't as good as it used to be, but it was still better than any human's hearing. Once he heard the giggle in the distance again, he took off towards it.

Finding himself in the main stage room, he flattened his ears a bit. He couldn't help but to feel awkward when he spotted the Toy animatronics sleeping on the distant stage. He wasn't sure if they were all there, but it didn't really matter. Shaking it off, he looked around for B.B., finally spotting him at the Game Area.

Approaching him slowly, he looked around again. He felt uneasy being so close to the Prize Corner, but brushed it off. He looked to B.B. after glancing around, frowning. He sighed, speaking quietly and carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know," B.B. started, looking towards the Prize Corner. He smiled wider, looking up at Freddy. "He's kinda nice, he gives presents to the kids during the day."

As if they had planned it, the music box strained and clunked after B.B. finished speaking.

Freezing at the sounds, Freddy turned around again. Blinking a few times, he successfully turned on his eye-lights after they flickered a bit. Darting his gaze around, it finally rested on the present box across the room.

He felt his broken knees become weak when the lid of the box lifted up a bit. The old bear let out a strangled cry when static assaulted his vision like it had years past. Flattening his ears to his skull, he looked around frantically for somewhere to run, or at least something to stop it.

Before things could go further, Red darted from an unknown location to the Prize Corner. Hastily half-jumping on top of the present box, he easily slammed it shut without trouble. After it was secure, he slid off and quickly wound the music box, snorting out a large amount of smoke in the process. Pausing for a few moments to make sure it was back to normal, he sighed in relief, standing up.

"Freddy, B.B., what are you doing up? What's going on?" He questioned, his voice heavy with worry and annoyance. "You could've-" Pausing when he spotted B.B.'s hand, he looked the humanoid animatronic over a few times. "What is that?"

"What's what?" B.B. questioned, looking to Red innocently. The bear growled and quickly swiped the key away from the boy, inspecting it closely. He studied it for a few moments, before looking up again. He opened his mouth to speak, but sighed heavily when he noticed that B.B. had shut down for the night.

"Freddy, where did he get this?" He asked, holding the key up to the old bear. Freddy shrugged in response, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I was trying to sleep when he came into the lounge. He took it off of the table, I think. He said something about knowing where Bonnie was, or something."

Red thought it over for a second, shaking his head slowly. "Well, I'm not sure where it goes. I'll find out. Also, I found Bonnie hiding in the kitchen, crying about not having a mouth or something. I sent him to the lounge."

"Thank you." Freddy muttered quickly, looking back to the large present box that sat in the Prize Corner. Walking away slowly, he looked back to Red, coughing awkwardly. "Well, uh, goodnight..."

"Yes, goodnight." Red said stiffly, putting the key into his exoskeleton. The two parted ways for the night, going off to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

><p>"The Master, huh?" Bonnie questioned, curling up on the couch next to Freddy. The TV flickered in the darkness, lighting up what the two animatronics were doing. Freddy nodded slowly, looking at the bunny.<p>

They had slept for several hours, but woke up to the noises of early-morning traffic starting to whoosh by the restaurant. They decided to just watch TV and eat until they fell asleep again.

"Apparently."

"Hah, what a dumbass. Who relies on a MUSIC BOX to stay locked away? Hah!"

Freddy laughed a little bit at Bonnie's frankness, causing Bonnie to laugh in turn. They both stopped when they heard B.B. giggle in the distance. They both gave each other awkward glances, shuddering a bit.

"God, that kid is creepy." Bonnie muttered, curling up tightly. Freddy nodded in agreement.

"I know." He responded, snorting and shaking his head slowly. Reaching out to the nearby coffee table, he opened a cardboard box and took a slice of pizza out of the greasy, hard paper-like substance. "He said something about knowing where you were, then took off."

"Wait, you too?" The bunny asked, tilting his head. "He came over to me when I was in the kitchen and said he knew where my brother was, and I was all, 'Well,yeah, he's in the lounge'! And he was all-"

"Don't ramble." Freddy scolded, ripping a small piece of the pizza from the slice he was holding. He carefully took Bonnie's lower jaw and pulled him closer, turning his eye-lights on to illuminate what he was doing. He carefully dropped the pizza down Bonnie's fuel pipe, much to the bunny's surprise.

"W-wow, thanks!" He said excitedly, whirring loudly once he felt the fuel hit his tank. "I was starving, I really needed that..."

Freddy smiled at him, patting the purple animatronic's back. "No problem, bud." He paused for a second, looking at the TV. He sighed, shaking his head. "Red said something about me being able to _save_ them. I don't know what he means by that."

"Who knows? Maybe you're the guy who can crush that music box!" Bonnie exclaimed, punching the air to get his point across. Freddy chuckled again, gently whapping the younger male on the back of the head.

Bonnie laughed at the contact, rubbing the back of his exoskeleton. "Don't hit me, you dork."

After they both calmed down from their bout of rowdiness, they both leaned against the couch and stared at the TV. Bonnie seemed to be completely absorbed in the show they were watching, but Freddy was zoned out.

He couldn't help but to wonder if Chica and Foxy would ever power back up.

"Bonnie," Freddy began, looking up at the ceiling. Bonnie turned his head to look at the bear, twitching his ears a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Chica and Foxy will wake up?"

There was an awkward silence between them both. Bonnie finally shrugged after a little bit, tilting his head downwards. "I don't know. Chica's pretty m-messed up, and I don't even know where Foxy is."

Freddy heaved another sigh. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling, frowning a bit. "I feel like something is going to happen."

"Me too."

Bonnie curled up against Freddy's chest fell asleep relatively quickly, leaving the bear to himself.

He felt himself become more depressed by the second as he thought about Chica and Foxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! How are 'ya doin'? Good? I hope so!

I would've updated sooner, I haven't been doing too well myself. I'm sorry! I've been sick on and off, and I think Walmart scammed my mom out of $50. Also, I had this chapter almost finished, and it was much longer than this version. But guess what? Gmail deleted the **_entire _**thing last night. I had to start from scratch, ugh.

Anyways, I apologize for the short chapter! I promise chapter 9 will be longer, even if it's just by a bit. A lot of stuff is gonna happen, though! And I'll try my best to crank out chapter 9 by either Christmas Eve or Christmas!

I actually have some spinoffs planned, but it depends on how I finish this.

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

Also, a huge thanks to KudleyFan93, ChimeraNumber52, TheMeOfTheUniverse, Purest of the Hearts, shiro0408, Anon xxtoxicwolfxx, Unknown Forgotten Friend, MLPFan298, Dickchappy98, MCHaunter, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, LevitatingPiez, HetaliaFTW6811, Anon Pecabo2, Anon Jules, DeathClaw1787, Elysion Wish, Anon MissDarkRaven, Anon Kayla, Lolz, Jenny Lockhart, Anon Lmi, and Anon big banana for the reviews! Thank you so much!

Sorry, but I won't be answering any questions for the next few chapters!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to MCHaunter for for such a kind review. I'm touched that you actually care about me! So...well, thank you. You're too sweet! (I think I'll be fine, though! I'm just worried about my physical health.)

**Song Spotlight:** Today's song spotlight goes to "Bright Eyes", by Art Garfunkel! (Also from the Watership Down soundtrack~) It reminds me of Freddy's and Golden's relationship with each other, so. Go listen! It's a part of my childhood~


	9. Puzzle Piece

Morning came quickly, much to Freddy's displeasure. The bear blinked awake slowly, feeling even worse than how he had when he had fallen asleep. Looking down at Bonnie's sleeping body, he sighed a bit, petting the back of his brother's head. Guilt was overwhelming him, but what was he to do?

He thought about what had happened last night. What did B.B. mean? It was probably nothing; he knew children said some _really _creepy things unintentionally sometimes. Something stuck out about it, though. What was the key for? What connections did the boy have to the _Master_?

Feeling Bonnie shift, he looked down at him. He smiled a bit when the bunny's endoskeleton eye lights turned on, flickering for a moment.

"Mornin', Fred!" He said through a yawn, sitting up carefully. Freddy nodded and smiled, sitting up himself.

"Good morning, Bonnie." Freddy spoke through a mostly fake smile. His guilt and confusion was getting worse in his mind, which made him feel a bit agitated. He wasn't in any position to snap at anybody, so he decided to remain silent.

The two older animatronics worked the kinks out of their joints before standing up. Freddy yawned himself, shaking his head clear. They remained silent for a while before the lounge room door opened, revealing T-Chi.

"Good morning, boys!" She said in a chipper, sing-songy tune, walking over to them. They looked at each other before looking to the chicken girl, tilting their heads.

"Red wants to talk with us all today! Would you mind?" T-Chi questioned, looking between them both. They had all reached a silent trusting level where they didn't really need to question the Toy animatronics. The two old mascots nodded, watching her carefully.

She seemed happy at their response, taking their hands quickly. She led them out of the room and down the hallway, smiling up at them occasionally.

"I hope you guys weren't busy! It's just an important day for us."

"Right, what's so important about it?" Bonnie questioned, earning a harsh elbow from Freddy. The bunny grunted in pain, looking at the bear. "What'd I say?!"

As they neared the corner of the Stage Room, they heard Red chuckle. He looked at the three for a second before going back to brooming, wagging his tail lightly.

"It's alright, you two." He spoke, smiling a bit. "I didn't expect you to know; not even the others knew at first."

T-Chi left Freddy and Bonnie's sides, going over to the other bear. He stopped sweeping, resting the broom against a table. He patted the chicken on the head, before turning to the older animatronics. "We're finally opening again tomorrow! We need a bit more help cleaning, if you don't mind. We slacked off a bit."

"Of course," Freddy muttered looking around the room to inspect it. It looked relatively clean, asides for a few things on the floor and a few messed-up tables. He opened his mouth to speak to Bonnie, but jumped a bit when the rabbit ran faster than usual to pick up some cleaning supplies from across the room.

"I CALL WORKING WITH CLYDE!" He shouted, nearly tripping on himself several times. Just as he yelled, he nearly slammed into the blue bunny, making them both jump back in surprise. Stifled laughter came from the other animatronics, causing Bonnie to snort a bit.

After the initial shock wore off, Clyde smiled at Bonnie a bit, putting down some things he was carrying. He grabbed the other rabbit's remaining arm, giving him a toothy grin. "Ah, we'll have a lot of fun. Kitchen sound good?"

Everybody slowly got into their separate jobs, quickly getting everything done. Everybody chattered excitedly, while Red instructed the others to do various jobs after they finished their first assigned ones.

Freddy felt a twinge of jealousy overtake him, but he attempted to shake it off. He sighed, watching Bonnie have fun with the others. He should be happy that they all found other animatronics who'd accept them. Why wasn't he happy?

"_Freddy._"

Freddy froze at the eerie voice again. Clutching the mop he was holding, he slowly looked around, flattening his ears.

"_It's okay to be jealous. I mean, after all, YOU'RE the original. You should be the happiest..._"

Growling under his breath, he flattened his ears all the way and continued mopping.

"Leave me alone." Freddy grumbled under his breath, squinting a bit. His breath quickened when he felt a small amount of static cover his vision.

"_Do you __**really**__ think they care about you? You're not one of them. You're a mistake. A burden. A __**failure**__._"

"N-no, I'm not..." He huffed under his breath, shaking his head violently. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not..."

"Freddy?"

Freddy's head snapped up, his eyes widening a bit in shock. Red stood in front of him, mop in hand, eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright? You were muttering to yourself about-"

"I'M FINE." He snapped, only to recoil himself a bit after doing so. He received a few surprised stares in response, making him clear his throat. "I-I'm fine."

There was a prolonged pause from the others as they stared at him before they slowly went back to their chores. Red stayed in place, eyeing the old animatronic.

"Are you quite sure, Freddy? I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"I'm sure you are..." The older bear spoke slowly, staring at him. Red stared back, detecting the odd coldness in his voice. About to say something, he stopped himself and decided against it, clearing his throat and smiling politely to him.

"Yes, well, alright..." Red coughed and turned to the other animatronics in the room, whistling to grab their attention. "Hey! Take a quick break, would'ja?!"

Mangle, Tangle and T-Chi all exchanged worried looks, unsure if they should really stop and leave the other two alone. After a few moments, they all slowly agreed, dropping their cleaning tools. The leader gained collective reluctant 'yes sir's from three toy animatronics in the room as they trod out of the area, probably leaving to go meet up with Bonnie and Clyde.

After they were gone, Red turned to Freddy. They stared at each other for the longest time before Red finally spoke up, studying him carefully.

"What's wrong, Freddy? You've been like this ever since last night. Did something happen?"

"No." Freddy responded coldly, staring to walk away. Red quickly stopped him, his eyes narrowed. Freddy growled lowly in attempt to intimidate the other out of the way, but he didn't budge.

"I want to help. I'm asking, Freddy. What happened? You're never like this. I want to help because I care."

"Do you really care?" Freddy shot back, catching the other male off guard.

There was a tense pause before Freddy suddenly lunged at Red without warning. The younger bear expertly leapt backwards without a second thought, skidding across the floor with practiced ease. Freddy, on the other hand, fell over and collided with the floor harshly, roaring out angerly.

Red backed up a few more paces to watch the other's eyes flicker from normal to pure black for a second. Hissing quietly to himself, he backed up even quicker, turning a corner. He slammed into Clyde in the process, making the bunny cry out a bit.

"A-ah, Red!" The blue animatronic said quietly, brushing himself off. "You're sweet, but you don't have to go crashing into me to get my attention. Anyways, what was that noise?"

"Freddy." The bear said quickly, looking at the other's green eyes for a moment. "He's under the Puppet's control. He's fighting it, but it looks like he's fallen into its trap more than once."

All amusement dropped from Clyde's face. He began to move towards the Stage Room, but was stopped by Red. They looked at each other, the bunny allowing his ears to droop. "A-are you sure?"

"Positive. I've gone through it enough to know." He trailed off when he heard Freddy's heavy footsteps. Red protectively grabbed Clyde's arm, pulling him down the hall.

"T-Bone, go tell T-Chi and M&T. All of your safety is my number one concern right now."

"W-what about Bonnie?! He's too sweet to be under control! What do you want me to even tell them?!" Clyde squeaked out, nearly melting into the bear as they speed walked. Red shook his head, flattening his ears.

"Just tell the others to be on high alert. If Freddy's under control, then Bonnie could be as well. I'll deal with them myself."

Shoving the bunny gently, he waved him off quickly. Clyde looked at him with an unsure expression before going towards the kitchen, going to go look for the other Toys.

While Clyde went one way, Red went the other. He began to search for Bonnie, hoping to find him before Freddy did. He had to speak to him before the older bear did.

As he turned a corner, he froze when he saw Freddy go towards the lounge room. He waited and watched, his ears twisted upwards in attention. He relaxed when the broken animatronic went in and slammed the door shut, probably wanting to be by himself.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Red continued walking. He searched various rooms until he came upon his office. He stopped and relaxed when he saw the purple bunny and T-Chi goofing off, doing various things like drawing on a miniature whiteboard he had on the wall, and play with the cupcake the chicken always carried around.

"T-Chi," Red wheezed, slightly out of breath. She looked up, tilting her head at the bear. She turned around to face him, placing a few things she was holding aside.

"Reddy, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, slightly alarmed and confused by his expression. He huffed a few more times before standing up straight, calming himself down.

"I need to speak with Bonnie alone, would you mind?"

"Oh, of course not!" The chicken said, a skeptical look still present on her face. She studied the bear before he tilted his head towards the office's exit, frowning.

"T-Bone needs to speak with you."

"Oh, right?" T-Chi spoke in a slightly questioning tone, starting to walk out of the office. Deciding to take the vent instead, she crawled into it and disappeared, the metal thumping fading out as she left the area.

After he made sure she was gone, Red turned to Bonnie. The faceless animatronic tilted his head at him, a smile present in his tone.

"What's up, Redhead?"

"Bonnie." He said firmly as the bunny sat down on the chair, watching the younger male. Red sighed, pressing his palms against the desk.

"Have Freddy's eyes ever turned black before?"

When everything quieted down, Red knew he had struck a nerve. He waited patiently until Bonnie let out a single, dry huff, tilting his head downwards.

"F-Freddy..." He started, an emotionless amusement filling his vocal tone. He paused again before continuing, slightly hesitant. "Something happened. Ever since then, he's never been the same. H-he'd get really angry sometimes, and his eyes would do...Um, what y-you said."

Red nodded quickly, trying to speed up the process of the story. He shifted a bit, not taking his eyes off of the rabbit. "Yeah, yeah, what about you?"

"U-um." Bonnie grew quiet for a moment, shrinking back a little from the bear. "Y-yeah, the others told me it used to happen from time to time."

Red let out yet another sigh, this time sounding more exasperated and forced. Standing up straight, he began to walk away. He was promptly stopped by Bonnie, who grabbed his shoulder with his remaining arm.

"W-wait!" He cried out, his voice cracking just a bit. "What does it mean?"

"It-...I'll tell you later, Bonnie. I need to get back to the others." He said quickly, walking away. He left Bonnie quite dazed and confused.

As Red left the office district of the restaurant, he could've sworn he heard giggling.

Only it wasn't B.B.'s voice, it was a girl's.

* * *

><p>The day passed by quickly, and the cleaning was finished. They only had a few more things to finish, but they decided to do that later. As dusk fell, the Toys played games with each other, with an exception of Red. He sat at a table, smoking his cigar. He rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of his headache. His circuits hurt.<p>

Freddy's actions and B.B.'s odd behavior was getting to him. Something was wrong, but what? It seemed as if everything had gone wrong since the older models showed up. He didn't blame them; it wasn't their fault. The Master just didn't like them, he guessed.

"HEY, GIVE IT BACK!"

Jumping a bit from the sudden screech, Red looked up. T-Chi was chasing M&T around, looking quite enraged. He had to take a double take to realize she was missing her beak.

"Try and get it, Chicky-poo!" Tangle yelled out, laughing after doing so. They crawled into the ceiling without warning, making the chicken girl screech in rage. Red chuckled a bit, standing up.

He walked over to her, trying not to wince at her face. He had to admit, she certainly was creepy without her beak. Much prettier with it on. He shook it off and smiled either way, standing up straight.

"I'll get you a new one, hold on."

She relaxed at that, nodding in agreement. After getting the okay, he walked off, heading towards the Parts and Service room.

Red walked into the dusty, under used room after making his way to it, glancing around for a new beak for T-Chi quickly. Finding the correct bin instantly, he rummaged through it and pulled it out, making sure it wasn't broken or damaged. Shining it up first, he walked over to the wall and banged on a nearby vent. He tossed it halfway in, resulting in a metal 'twang', and a few clunks afterwards. A small, sheepish 'thank you' came from the other side after a few moments. He didn't respond, and simply rubbed the back of his neck.

Rummaging through his exoskeleton, he pulled out the odd little item that B.B. had found the previous night.

He looked at the key that he held in his hands, sighing. He jingled it around a bit until he heard Clyde shut the door. He perked up when he watched the bunny walk over to him.

"Do you know where this goes to?" He asked immediately, looking to the bunny for answers. The blue animatronic looked at the key curiously, gently taking it with his hands. After a fee moments of inspection, he shook his head, handing it back to Red.

"Sorry, honey bear. Can't say I've seen it before."

Red snorted a bit at the nickname, shaking his head. He leaned against the wall, looking at all of the spare exoskeleton parts.

"What do you think is wrong with him, Boss? Did we say something to upset  
>him? Did something we say shove him back into being weak enough to be possessed? " Clyde's voice was low and soft, his green eyes flickering worriedly. Red was leaning against the wall across from him, taking a drag of his cigar.<p>

"I don't think it's us." Red said after a long pause. Taking one final inhale of it, he put the cigar out on his exoskeleton, brushing any ashes away. Making sure it was fully out, he put it into his 'hip-pocket' for later. He looked to Clyde, shrugging.

"I think it's something deeper than that. Something we obviously don't know." He concluded, scratching his chin in thought.

Clyde frowned, tilting his head. "What is it, then?"

Both of them jumped when they heard a loud clang and clatter from the basement that was connected to the room. Looking at each other, Red raised an eyebrow, treading towards the door.

Jiggling the handle, he snorted when he realized it was locked. Pausing for a moment, he slowly put the key to the keyhole. Surprised when it turned, he opened the door a bit slowly, blinking.

"Well, we found where the key goes."

Clyde laughed a bit, only to be silenced from another clang in the basement. He looked to Red in worry, who was inspecting the door.

Opening it without worry or fear, the bear turned his eye-lights on and began down the stairs. The bunny followed close, nearly riding on his heels like normal.

As they got further down, the brown mascot caught an odd glimpse of something in the corner of his eyes. He blinked and finished his transcend down the staircase, going towards the general direction he saw it in.

"Mind hitting the light, T-Bone?"

Clyde didn't have to be asked twice. He nodded and quickly walked around, locating the switch in no time. He pressed the button quickly, looking up to the ceiling.

As the lights flickered to life, he smirked to himself. His smile faded when he suddenly heard a sharp, panicked yelp from Red.

"What?!" Clyde asked in loud, obvious alarm, spinning around to look at the bear.

The other animatronic was bent down inspecting something, his hands raised as if he were going to touch it, but was too afraid too.

"T-Bone, come here."

Tilting his head from side to side, he made his way over to Red. Eyes widening, his ears fell back a bit at what the other had found.

The exoskeleton of a rusty, yellow-brown bear laid slumped on its side. The eyes were fully gone, along with one of its ears. Various wires protruded from it, parts of the endoskeleton were visible, and it smelled horrible. It looked almost as if humans had attempted to repair it, but failed.

"W-what is it?" Clyde asked, gripping tightly to Red's shoulder in fear. Red ignored the bunny for the most part.

Tilting the yellow bear's jaw up with his hand, he frowned when he realized most of the endoskeleton was gone. "Looks like an older model. Maybe it was part of Freddy's band at one point, I'm not sure. It's dead, that's for sure..."

"Poor dear. Looks kind of like Tangle, huh?" Clyde said gently, reaching out to touch the exoskeleton. An unbelievably large wave of sadness came over him, making him pull his hand back. Feeling tears well in his eyes, he blinked them away quickly and looked to Red for answers.

"_Who were you?_" Red questioned the suit softly and curiously, gently letting its head rest against the wall. Thinking for a few minutes, he bit his lip, looking to Clyde.

"T-Butt, grab me a screwdriver and an upper torso, would'ja?"

Clyde blushed a bit at the name verbally being used, giving the bear a stern glare. Nodding nonetheless, he ran up to the parts and service room.

Red studied the animatronic while the bunny was gone. He sensed something very, very wrong with it, but pushed the feeling aside for now. Looking around for some sort of tag on it, he finally found some information on the bottom of its foot. Only seeing the year it was made, he snorted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_1973..._" He muttered to himself, furrowing his brow. "_Isn't that when Freddy was made?_"

Perking up when Clyde ran back down, he waited for the bunny to get over to where they were. Placing a toolbox and the upper torso of an endoskeketon down, he looked to Red, smiling. "Here, boss."

"Thank you, Clyde." Smiling back at the blue rabbit, he grabbed a screwdriver and began opening the other bear up, much to the other toy's horror.

"What are you doing?!" He cried out, biting his own knuckle in anxiousness. Red looked up at him, his eyes hardened in concentration.

He had the nagging feeling that this exoskeleton was a puzzle piece to the mystery that clouded their lives since day one.

"I'm going to see if I can fix it. Grab me a flashlight and a blowtorch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! Merry Christmas Eve! (Or Christmas, depending on your timezone!)

I apologize for any typos! I feel like this is too ramble-y. I kinda. Um. Didn't re-read it. I'm sorry. (I caught about 5 just by skimming over, even after a beta read by Chillaid. I did a horrible job being literate.) I did about 99% of this on my 3DS screen, just like old days. And my 3DS screen is dying. So. Eck. I promise I can English, honest!

I'm not sure when Chapter 10 will be out, but I'll try to get working on it as soon as possible! (I'm indeed sick. It's horrible. Sorryforwhining.)

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

Also, I'd like to thank Miiv12, Elysion Wish, Anon Lolz, LevitatingPiez, Purest of the Hearts, Anon Guest, DeathClaw1787, Anon MissDarkRaven, Anon Jules, Anon xxToxicWolfxx, Pokeythewarrior, wildchild00, koyboy, Anon big banana, Anon Lilyml, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, Anon Bardeni, SkeletonDragoni

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to Pokeythewarrior! Because. You're awesome. _Also, cheeto Freddy_.

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to "Expand Dong Country: Theme", by the Youtube user Michael Fontaine. I laughed so hard at it. I can't even. (Sadly, I'm a huge sucker for the Expand Dong meme. No pun intended. It's one of my favorite memes.)

* * *

><p><strong>CLEARING UP CONFUSION:<strong>

Since people are having a bit of trouble with the nicknames, here's a handy little guide to help!

**Freddy/Fred: **Freddy Fazbear (Original)

**Bonnie/Bon: **Bonnie The Bunny (Original)

**Chica/Chi: **Chica The Chicken (Original)

**Foxy/Foxface: **Foxy The Pirate (Original)

**Red/Reddy: **Toy Freddy

**Clyde/T-Bone/T-Butt/(Ect): **Toy Bonnie

**T-Chi: **Toy Chica

**Mangle: **Toy Foxy

**Tangle: **The severed head on Mangle's body (Toy Golden Freddy, basically my OC)

**B.B.: **Balloon Boy

**Marionette/The Master/Puppet: **The Puppet

* * *

><p><em>Just in case I can't get the next chapter out in time...<em>

** Merry Christmas, friends!**


	10. Go To Sleep

"How could a Puppet _possibly_ possess us all?"

Bonnie's question hung heavy on the air. Mangle and T-Chi stared at him, unable to answer. They looked at each other and then around, hoping that Red would magically pop up and explain for them like usual.

"We don't know." T-Chi finally said after a pause, shaking her head. Mangle nodded in agreement, looking somewhat upset.

"Y'can ask Red. I'm sure he'd know. He seems to know everything about that _thing_." Tangle muttered, looking around. T-Chi nodded, clacking her beak a bit.

"Where is he, anyways? And Clyde? I haven't seen them since you stole my beak." She questioned, stating the last part with heavy malice. Mangle looked incredibly guilty, while Tangle and Bonnie shrugged. Tangle snorted a bit, shaking his head.

"Maybe they're in the _office_." The severed head said with amusement, snickering afterwards. T-Chi rolled her eyes, whispering something about Tangle being immature. Bonnie smiled a bit, shaking his head at them.

There was a silence before they all heard the music box strain, causing them to back up from the direction it was in. They all looked at each other worriedly, fidgeting anxiously.

"I-it's been a while since he wound it..." Bonnie said quietly, his ears flattening a bit. The others stayed silent, simply backing up more. Bonnie followed reluctantly, unsure of what to do.

The animatronics quickly left the Show Stage area when they heard it strain again, going over to an empty party room. The three sat on the medium-sized chairs once they picked the table they wanted, being careful not to crush them under their weight. There was another silence, followed by T-Chi table tapping, Bonnie and Mangle looking around worriedly, and Tangle looking annoyed.

"Calm down, he'll be back. And anyways, even if the box DOES run out, the damn monstrosity will just return by to the box by six in the morning. Weirdo." Tangle said flatly, sounding incredibly  
>agitated.<p>

T-Chi snorted at the severed head, narrowing her gaze. She rested her head on her wing-hand, glaring at him. "How can you be so lax about this? What if he's hurt?"

"It's not like he could've left the restaurant!" The endoskeleton head snapped, glaring at the female. The two began to argue, but immediately shut up when they heard the lights above them buzz and flicker.

The power went out without warning, leaving the animatronics in complete silence. They sat there quietly, unsure of what to say. They were terrified to speak, simply listening to the music box play on.

* * *

><p>Red cursed out loud when everything went black after the power shorted out with a loud '<em>zap<em>'. He dropped the screwdriver from surprise, causing it to clank onto the floor. He heard Clyde yelp out from (what he guessed) shock, followed by a few grunting noises.

"S-sir, are you okay?" The bunny finally said after a few moments, his voice shaky.

"Yeah." Red responded quickly, turning on his eye-lights. He blinked a few times and looked around, spotting the bunny near the back, curled up from fear in a corner. He laughed sheepishly when the bear spotted him, smiling weakly.

"Guess it's time we take a break." The leader said, looking back at the dirty, golden exoskeleton. He hadn't cleaned it up yet, but he had reattached an endoskeleton into it. He seemed to be progressing quite well in terms of getting its insides fixed up.

Clyde stood from the corner, walking over to the bear. Red stood up as well, trying to illuminate the floor as much as he could for them both.

"What do you think happened?" Clyde questioned, sounding worried. Red shrugged in response, shaking his head.

"I don't know. Maybe they overloaded the fuses." He suggested, walking over to the fuse boxes that were located across the room. He tested them out various times, quickly seeing that they were all fine. He closed the box and turned around, heading for the stairs.

"Probably a black out. The restaurant has great wiring, so I doubt it has anything to do with us."

The blue bunny nodded slowly and reluctantly, following Red hesitantly. He looked around in the dark anxiously, his ears twitching a bit.

"Sir, it's been a while since-"

"I know, I've got it. I'll wind it after we locate the others."

They went silent after that, both of them getting to the first floor quickly. Red instantly went straight for the stage room, looking around for the others. He let out a few whirrs and clicks in attempt to 'call' them, but frowned when he heard nothing in response.

He looked around the main room, checking the stage first. He didn't bother to make sure Clyde was following, he knew the rabbit would yell if he needed help.

Seeing no sight of any of them, he sighed. Walking away from the stage, he approached the Prize Corner. He decided that it was best to wind the music box before he did anything else.

Hearing a sudden laugh, he stopped and turned around. Spotting B.B., he raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"B.B., what is it? I'm quite busy."

B.B. laughed again, grinning up at the bear. Red shuffled in uneasiness, eyeing the child. He continued to stare at the older male, making him cough awkwardly. "Again, what is it? I really need to get going. We can speak afterwards, if it isn't important."

There was a long, silent pause before B.B. suddenly leapt at Red's face, taking the bear mascot by surprise. Red stumbled back in shock, while the humanoid grabbed his hat without warning. He pulling it off quickly and ran away, laughing while doing so.

Red stared, trying to comprehend what had just happened. It finally sunk in once he felt the top of his head, making him groan in annoyance. He speed walked after B.B., easily able to track him by the sound of him walking.

He followed him in circles for several minutes, until the boy finally ran into the lounge room. Rolling his eyes, he followed after without question, pushing the doors open.

"B.B., where are you?!" He spoke loudly, his ears flattened in agitation. He blinked his eye lights on, only to jump a bit when he spotted Freddy.

"Freddy," He asked calmly, trying to keep his tone of voice normal. He couldn't hide that he was feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact that his hat was gone. "Where did B.B. go?"

"What?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked to Red in confusion, frowning. "He hasn't been here."

"But I JUST saw him go through here with my hat."

"Well, it's pretty dark. Maybe your mind made it up, huh?"

Red stuttered a few times before simply sighing, rubbing his face. Freddy began to say something, but they both went silent when Red's hat fell from the ceiling. They both looked up to see nothing, leaving them feeling quite uneasy.

"Uh." The older bear muttered, looking to Red for answers. The Toy animatronic shrugged, picking his hat up and putting it back on.

"What was that all about?" Freddy finally asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Red shrugged, shaking his head.

"He's been acting odd lately. Even more so than usual..."

They both fell silent again, followed by Freddy finally sighing.

"Red, look. I-"

"I understand, Freddy." Red said, smiling at the older mascot. He walked over and patted his shoulder carefully, looking him in the eyes. "I understand."

Freddy shuffled in his seat awkwardly, nodding slowly. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' before standing up. They both studied each other again, still unsure of each other.

"Well." Red finally spoke, starting to turn around. He kept his gaze locked with Freddy's as he walked, blinking. "I better get going. I ha-"

Before Red could finish his sentence, a loud crash rung throughout the area, as well as various shouts. Both males jumped, their semi-relaxed states vanishing into alarm. They once again looked at each other before they left the lounge room, nearly running down the halls to where the stage was without a word.

Both bears looked around quickly, to find the rest of the Toy animatronics on the floor, as well as Bonnie. They all looked up at the two desperately, all while trying to stay in place.

"R-RED, THE MUSIC BOX-" Clyde choked out, his green eyes wide in fear. A sudden power surge made all of the animatronics in the room cower, protecting themselves from the sparks that showered from the ceiling.

Red's eyes shot open once Clyde's panicked words set in. He looked around quickly when the room was illuminated for a split second by the sparks, using the opportunity to find what he was looking for. Spotting a shadow from the corner of his eyes, he snapped into full alertness.

"LEAVE, NOW." He snapped at Bonnie and the three (technically four) Toy animatronics, glaring at them quickly. As if on cue, they all scurried away, quickly leaving the area. Freddy stood in place, unsure and confused of what was happening. His eyes went to Red, once again looking for answers.

"R-RED, WHAT-" The old bear began to speak, but was silenced by a sudden wave of static. The other animatronic seemed to be affected as well, as he began wincing and flinching a bit just as Freddy did.

They both froze when it went dead silent. Red began to back up, pulling Freddy away in the process. He hissed softly, trying to tell Freddy to hurry up. Before they could even finish walking into an empty party room, Red stopped them. They spotted both Bonnie and Clyde in a vent, and the bears quickly worried that they had just led the _thing_ to them both.

They both began to back out of the room, froze up on the spot and stopped.

Out of the corner of Freddy's eye, he spotted the tallest, most demonic looking thing he had ever seen. It glided seamlessly across the hallway floor into the party room where they stood their grounds, quickly closing in on them both. It was horrifyingly tall, nearly touched the ceiling. It wasn't even _walking; _it almost floated like something_ otherworldly. _It bore a pale, white face, along with a constantly turned-up, open mouth grin that never went away.

The same face he had seen for years.

Red growled lowly, pushing Freddy aside. The older male collided gently with a wall, watching the scene play out helplessly. He didn't know what to do, or how to react. He glanced to the bunnies who were in the vent, only to see that they had cowered back more.

The lead Toy animatronic got in front of the original, eyeing the Puppet. He rolled his shoulders a bit, standing up straight. Although he was tall, he was nothing compared to the Puppet's height. He hid any fear, his ears standing to attention.

"Leave Freddy alone, I'm what you want." He declared, not taking his eyes off of the monster. A stone-cold scoff filled his hearing, making him growl softly.

"_Egotistical, are we?_" It hissed, getting closer to them both. Red held his breath when it got in front of him, staring down on him as if he were an ant.

Red began to back up a bit, his eyes locking with the black sockets that stared mercilessly down at him. Before he could move far enough away, he felt a sudden force grip his entire body, lifting him up into the air. He roared angerly, thrashing about in its grip. Freddy watched in horror when the Toy animatronic was chucked across the room with ease, like he was made of paper.

The bear collided with the wall at full force, causing a large chunk of it to collapse. He fell to the floor harshly, quickly becoming covered in rubble. He sparked a few times, a bit of oil spraying out from an area near his fuel tank.

Bonnie and the others shouted out in panic from the vent, all of them yelling out various things to either Red or Freddy. The old mascot stood in place, eyes wide as his gears turned quickly in his chest, nearly stopping a few times. The puppet laughed at them all, shaking its head.

"_Freddy,_" It spoke in a wispy voice, the constant smile it wore never leaving its expression. It floated over to the old male, resting in front of him. "We meet again."

"Y-you..." The bear choked out, failing to find the correct words. "Y-you're-..." He quickly stumbled over himself trying to back away. The creature laughed again in amusement.

"What's the matter, Freddy? Don't you recognize me?" The Puppet's voice was smooth and eerie, making fear spark further in the oldest animatronic. He nodded slowly, ears flattening.

"Y-yes, I-I-"

"No?" The Puppet said in mock-sympathy, smiling wickedly. "I don't expect much..." It trailed off, circling the mascot with no effort. Its movements were smooth and graceful, as if it were gliding on ice.

"I know you've met me before," It sneered, gently stroking Freddy's face. The male groaned in disgust at the horribly clammy hands, closing his eyes. It smirked. "...In this life and in your dreams."

Freddy felt weak. His vision was doubling and crossing at the sight of the demon, static beginning to cover everything. He could feel his energy drain, and no matter which way he looked, the face of it followed, staying in his vision.

"Want a hint?" It whispered, the smile never leaving. Freddy was gagging, oil making its way out of the his dirty muzzle.

Before he could react, The Puppet grabbed his throat, nearly crushing it in one swift squeeze. "You ruined my life." It said gently, in a fake loving tone.

The robot choked and gagged when he felt his circulation pipe get blocked off. He began scrambling for for something, anything to give him leverage. Anything to help him get away.

"I _died_ because of you."

Freddy turned his head away from it, but the face was still there. He shrieked in horror, closing his eyes. It was still there, remaining.

"One last hint," It said, tightening its grip. Freddy braced for the worse.

Pausing, The Puppet leaned in, exhaling a cold, lifeless breath into Freddy's ear. He flinched, still choking and gagging. The Puppet smirked.

"_Go to sleep._"

Hearing the bells chime 6am, The Master disappeared.

Freddy dropped to the ground, powering down.

Bonnie, Clyde, and the others watched in helpless horror from the vent.

* * *

><p>"Freddy!"<p>

"F-Fred, wake up!"

Groaning softly, Freddy opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and doubled at first, only going back to normal after a few minutes. Clyde and T-Chi were staring at his face in worry.

Clyde was cleaning up any oil that was leaking from Freddy's mouth, and T-Chi was rubbing the younger bear's back. Freddy spotted that Red had various dents and scratches on his once-smooth exoskeleton, making him appear slightly broken. Mangle and Tangle were fixing up his arm, which seemed to be twisted and limp.

Blinking a few more times, Freddy groaned and sat up, making the bunny animatronic back up in respect. He smiled sympathetically at him, tilting his head.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" The blue rabbit asked, rubbing the older male's forehead a bit. The bear groaned in pain, leaning backwards against the wall.

"F-fine, I suppose..."

"Freddy," Red began, his voice stern and laced with a mild franticness, still shaky and weak as well. He pushed M&T away, struggling to stand up. "H-how does it know you?" He demanded, studying the other bear's face.

Freddy shook his head in disbelief. He rubbed his arm in attempt to calm himself, his eyes darting around. "T-that's what..."

"What?" Red demanded again, his voice rising. "Tell me. Now."

"Boss, go easy on him!" Clyde half-yelled, his ears falling back in anger. "He nearly died! God! Give him a break!"

Red gave him a glare, growling. "Don't push your luck, bunny boy. I almost died, too." Clyde scoffed loudly at that, crossing his arms.

"Stop." T-Chi snapped dangerously, looking at them both with a warning glare. "You're bickering like an old married couple."

They both flinched and looked away from each other. Tangle laughed loudly, making them both snort in annoyance.

"Shut up, Tangle. Go get my cigars." Red snarled, glaring at the broken, mangled animatronic. Tangle rolled his eye, snorting a bit. "Yeah, fine. C'mon, bozo! Move it!" He barked at Mangle, who jumped a bit in panic. The broken fox left the area, crawling through the vent.

Once the two male animatronics were calmed down, T-Chi looked at Freddy, her gaze soft on him. "Fred, hon, tell us."

Freddy relaxed a bit at T-Chi's soft voice, exhaling. Letting his arms drop to his side, he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"T-there was this...human...It h-hurt us all...It destroyed my brother...Killed him...the kids...H-he killed the children..."

"Brother? What brother, Bonnie? What children?" Red asked again, struggling to keep his tone relaxed. Clyde looked at Red and then Freddy again, wondering if it had something to do with their recent discovery.

"...I can't," Freddy whispered, coughing. "I'm so tired."

The Toys watched helplessly as he drifted into sleep mode, unable to do anything. Both boys looked from each other to T-Chi, all of them frowning.

"T-Chi, T-Bone," Red started, lowering his gaze to Freddy's foot. Lifting it up carefully, his scanned it quickly, looking for his production date.

1973.

"Get on the computer in the lounge." He demanded calmly, standing up. He grunted in pain, holding his arm. "L-look up any incidents about Freddy Fazbear's from 1973 to 1990. And for the love of God, somebody get my arm some oil..."

* * *

><p>"First opened in 1960 as Fredbear's Diner..." Clyde said out loud to the other animatronics in the room, scanning various news aricles on the computer screen.<p>

"Name was changed to Fazbear's Diner in 1970, then was changed to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria when the first animatronics were built in 1973."

"Getting somewhere," Red muttered, pulling out a cigar. Fumbling with it, he shakily lit it, putting it to his mouth to calm himself. "Anything else?"

"One of the animatronics was scrapped in 1975 due to an unknown incident." Clyde frowned at that, scratching his head.

"Does it say who was scrapped?"

"No, sir."

"Look up incidents relating to FFP in 1977."

Nodding quickly, Clyde got to work. Red sighed and puffed out some smoke. T-Chi was looking through various folders and papers to find something relating to the scrapped animatronic.

"Why are we looking for information on it?" She questioned, scanning over various news papers.

"We found something in the basement." He replied, pacing a bit. "I think it might have something to do with all of this."

"S-sir." Clyde said, tilting his head to the direction of T-Chi and Red without averting his eyes. T-Chi and Red looked at him quickly, both of them walking closer.

"Newspaper of 1987; Mascot suspiciously removed after five children go missing 10 years ago at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Bodies never found."

Raising an eyebrow, Red leaned his arms on the back of Clyde's chair. Studying the computer screen, he tilted his head away from the rabbit to sigh out some smoke. "Is that it?"

"Boss, I found something!" T-Chi said excitedly, interrupting Clyde before he could speak. She walked over, holding up an old newspaper. Red stood up straight, looking to her. Noticing he was expecting her to read it, she fumbled for a second.

"B-beloved mascot "Golden Freddy" removed from local pizza parlour after children go missing." She spoke, looking up from the paper to the bear. Eyes widening, he quickly looked at Clyde.

"Clyde, look up Gol-"

Before he could finish speaking, the power went down. They all froze, their eyes widening in surprise. Looking at each other, they all tensed up when they heard a clang from the music box before it returned to its normal tune. Clyde swallowed nervously.

"I don't think Puppet wants us to know, Boss..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! How are 'ya doin'? Sorry for the late update!

I hope you guys had a good Christmas, and I hope you'll have a happy New Year!

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

IBETYOUCANALLGUESSWHOPUPPETISBYNOW.

I'd also like to thank Anon MissDarkRaven, Anon xxToxicWolfxx, Bink1999, LevitatingPiez, MarmaladeBird, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, calytommo, Purest of the Hearts, Elysion Wish, Anon TheFallenOne, CanzetYote, Anon Kittendream15, Unknown Forgotten Friend, Anon nb, MikeSchmidt, Jenny Lockhart, DeathClaw1787, BethelaP, Anon Just Fine, Anon Lolz, Anon Jules, Is It Me or Not, MCHaunter, Anon someone, Anon Guest, the unexplained, and Anon nananabatman! Jeez, that's a lot of people!

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Is It Me or Not: <strong>**"Is there going to be any involvement of humans? Like as main characters?"**

**Answer: **Nope, sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny Lockheart: "<strong>**If all the animatronics have personalities, what would they be like? I'd like to know."**

**Answer: **Hmm. In my universe? Freddy would be shy, Bonnie would be outgoing, Chica would be 'derpy', Foxy would be innocent, Red would be calm/wouldn't show many emotions, Mangle would be shy, Toy Chica would be the happy-go-lucky type, Clyde would be...erh, 'fabulous', ect.

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Just Fine: "<strong>**I don't care weather u like it or not, but u better get shit real or else! I swear. If u don't do it soon i swear i will tell my friends and family how bad this story is."**

**Answer: **Uh, not quite sure what you mean! If you mean the games, this AU isn't following the canon game timeline. But if you really want to tell them it's bad, feel free to. I don't mind at all; It'll motivate me to write better!

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late updates! Expect them about 5-10 days apart. I'm procrastinating a lot lately, and I have horrible writers' block.<p>

Until next time, my friends!


	11. The Plan

The restaurant re-opened the next day, forcing the already exhausted Toy animatronics to work. The old ones were sent back to the Parts and Service room, where they would stay until nightfall.

Red showed visible, very obvious signs of injury, but the humans didn't seem to notice. He limped a bit when he walked, and didn't move off of the stage during the day unless it was absolutely necessary. The others were worried.

Once the humans finally took notice of Red's problems, they took some parts from Freddy to replace Red's with. The old animatronic gave them up happily; he'd do anything to make sure they were okay.

In the whirlwind of everything happening, they had all became skeptical of B.B., who no longer acted _normal_. He still gave balloons to the children, but would remain still and silent at his post until something _odd_ would happen at night.

Freddy and Bonnie on the other hand were almost terrified to leave the Parts and Service room. Freddy knew that he wasn't the only one who remembered who _it_ was; Bonnie remembered as well.

The two sat there in silence, listening to the rhythmic bass coming from the show stage room as the Toys all sang. They didn't speak. Bonnie wasn't sure of what to say, and Freddy just didn't want to say anything.

"Freddy..." Bonnie began softly, looking over at the bear. Freddy quickly tilted his head away, closing his eyes.

"I-it's okay, Fred..."

Freddy continued to ignore Bonnie, his ears going flat. Bonnie attempted to sneakily scoot over to him, but made a lot of noise in the process. He sat next to Freddy with a loud 'clang', looking at him again.

"Bonnie, it's his fault." He said quietly, his voice trembling. He choked back a small sob, blinking away some tears. "H-he killed Golden."

"I know," Bonnie whispered in response, his own voice uneven and shaky. "What d-do we do? If he's possessing us all, we need to stop him!"

"T-that's just it, I don't know how to." Freddy's voice grew quieter by the second, almost to the point where he was completely mute. Bonnie stopped speaking after that, his own ears drooping.

There was another silence between them both, until Freddy sat up a bit more. He reached into his old, broken exoskeleton and rummaged around, sighing a shaky breath. He pulled out a small paper, unfolding it carefully and slowly.

Bonnie looked at it with interest, his ears perking up a bit. He scooted even further closer to Freddy, resting his head on his shoulder to get a good view of it. His ears perked up all the way when Freddy finished unfolding it.

It was one of the original posters of Freddy, Bonnie and Golden that used to be hung around the old restaurant.

"F-Freddy..." Bonnie said softly, looking it over. He reached out his remaining arm to touch it gently, his eyes studying it as if it were the most important thing on the planet.

"I took it when the humans were taking them all down." Freddy said softly, studying over Golden's face. "I kept it as a memoir. I-it's kind of painful to look at, huh?"

Bonnie nodded slowly, curling into Freddy a bit. His ears fell again, followed by a soft sigh coming from his voice box.

"It hurts, but it's good to see him again. I almost forgot what he looked like."

"Me, too."

They both fell into silence again, before Freddy gently folded the poster back up and tucked it safely away inside of his exoskeleton. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes with a quiet sigh. Bonnie leaned against Freddy, his endoskeleton back lights turning off.

The two fell asleep like that, fearing the worst for their future but hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>"O-ow!"<p>

Red grunted in pain, wincing slightly. T-Chi was attaching 'new' elbows to the bear, which had been put on backwards by the humans. She winced when he cried out, clacking her beak worriedly.

"Sorry, Reddy. Just stay still, okay?"

Red sighed in anguish, nodding slowly. Clyde walked over and carefully petted the bear's forehead, smiling at him. The rabbit sat next to the leader, pressing an ice pack to his forehead.

Sighing a bit at the coolness, Red relaxed a bit, closing his eyes. The other two animatronics made sure he was comfortable before T-Chi finally snapped the remaining elbow into place, eliciting a pain groan from the bear.

"We can't keep doing this," The bear hissed through clenched teeth, closing his eyes tightly. "We have to think of a way to get rid of that monster for good."

"But how?" T-Chi asked quietly, looking down at the bear. He shrugged and shook his head, sighing. He stood up slowly, wobbling a bit. The others looked at him worriedly, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." He finally muttered, shaking his head. Limping off of the stage, he rubbed the back of his neck, removing the ice pack from his head. The others followed him, making sure he was going to be alright walking by himself.

Clyde gripped his arm when he snorted out smoke and stumbled a bit, giving him a worried, almost scolding glare. T-Chi did the same, stopping him from walking any further.

"Please move," The bear grumbled, glaring at them both. "I need to get to the basement. I feel like I _have _to work on...it."

The chicken and the rabbit both looked at each other, completely unamused. After a few moments, they both sighed at the same time and turned to him, crossing their arms.

"We'll help." Clyde said, glaring at the bear with determination. T-Chi nodded in agreement, making Red sigh himself. He shrugged lightly, shaking his head.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>After being led to the basement, Red got to work on the broken exoskeleton again. With the help of the other two Toys, he was able to completely construct a new endoskeleton for it, which fit perfectly. He added new fuses and wires, along with various other things. He didn't bother to clean it up just yet, deciding to test it first. Leaning back for a moment, he thought some things over in his mind before nodding to himself.<p>

"Alright, here we go." Red spoke, standing up straight. Clyde and T-Chi watched worriedly, focusing their attention on him.

Red flipped the switch to the old animatronic, hoping for the best. Frowning when it didn't boot up, he sighed, flicking it on and off a few times.

Cursing to himself, he shut it off and stomped his foot a bit. The two other Toys sighed, looking down.

"I was sure I had it." The bear muttered, opening the animatronic back up. Looking at all of the parts to make sure they were all connected properly, he clacked his jaw a bit, frowning in concentration.

Clyde walked over to him, looking around at the circuitry as well. They both were silent during their search, until Clyde made a soft noise of realization.

"Looks like it's missing a fuse." He said softly, blinking. He traced the area where it should have been, squinting lightly. "A really small one. I doubt they even make that type anymore; it's so outdated."

"I'm sure we can find one." Red responded, patting the bunny on the back. He weakly struggled to stand up straight, looking down at the broken animatronic. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. "Take a break, guys. We can finish it up later. Oh, and T-Bone? Try to fix the internet. It hasn't worked since yesterday."

Both Clyde and T-Chi nodded, leaving the basement quickly as instructed. The leader stayed behind, staring at the rusty exoskeleton that laid before him, deep in thought. He coughed several times as he sat alone, each one becoming worse than the previous one.

He didn't become alarmed until the few final coughs, all of them strong enough to jar some bolts and screws loose. He coughed them up painfully out of his voice box, followed by a small amount of dark black oil splattering onto his hand. He choked in surprise, quickly wiping it off with a nearby rag.

He stood up with difficulty once again, hobbling a bit. He walked out of the basement, going to find the others. He didn't want to scare anybody.

* * *

><p>All of the animatronics sat in the lounge room, doing various things. The room was almost fully silent, aside from the sounds of the TV and other moving objects.<p>

Freddy was engrossed with the TV, staring at it in a slumped

"Hey, Freddy, it'll be okay!" The Toy chicken cooed to the old animatronic, leaning on the back on the couch he sat on. "I'm sure you'll see Foxy again someday soon."

"What about Chica?" Bonnie questioned, his ears perking up to pick up her voice easier. The female Toy animatronic rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, shrugging a bit.

"I'm not sure, Bonnie." She said truthfully, shuffling her foot a bit. "She hasn't activated by herself, yet. And I don't know if we have the smaller correct parts to fix older models up."

The purple bunny's ears drooped at that, his head tilting downwards. She sighed sadly, patting both older males in attempt to soothe them. She looked over to Clyde for backup, but frowned when he saw he was sitting at the computer.

The rabbit typed away, frowning deeply in concentration. Pausing for a second after typing more, he sighed, resting his face in his hands. "Still can't get online."

The others went silent at that, unsure of what to say. Before they could think of anything to speak of, Red walked through the doors. The Toys either stood or sat at attention, while the older ones simply stared.

"The music box," He began, pausing only to cough lightly. Taking out a roll of paper from his exoskeleton, he went over to a table and spread it out. The others slowly approached, curious of what he had to say. Once the paper was fully spread out, he made sure that they could all tell it was a roughly drawn blueprint of the music box.

"We have to keep it wound." He continued simply, tracing one of his plastic claws over a wrinkle of the paper. "But I can't always be here to do it. If I'm not here, nobody will wind it. The humans will forget someday, and there wouldn't be anybody here to do it at night."

"How do you propose we do this, Red?" Clyde questioned, looking at the blueprints. Red once again traced his claw along the drawing of handle on the box, tapping it.

"We make something to constantly wind it up. Easy enough, right?"

Everybody fell silent at that. They couldn't help but to feel a little bit silly for not thinking of it before. They all nodded slowly, making the Toy bear smile.

"G-good."

Red went into a small coughing fit, making the other animatronics watch in worry. They waited until he calmed down to speak, unsure of what to say.

"What can we do?" Freddy questioned, looking at his counterpart worriedly. The Toy bear shrugged slight, looking down at the paper again.

"You can help me construct this. It's simple yet complex; we find a way to keep gears turning perpetually without a power source."

The others nodded slowly in agreement, watching him for a moment. They all stood up straight when he pulled the paper away, looking at them all.

"Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**(NOTE, IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHO THE PUPPET IS, GO BACK TO BROTHERS OF CIRCUITS AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 4, ENTITLED "Go To Sleep".)**

Heya, guys! Happy 2015! Sorry for the late update and short chapter, I still have horrible writer's block.

It's weird, I know exactly **how **to write it all, but I'm just unable to. I hate to say it, but I might have to put this on hiatus. I'll try to crank out chapter 12, though!

I feel like I'm not connecting to the characters as I write them, which is a big deal to me. I don't know if you can tell, but it feels like they're lacking personality in the past few chapters. I gotta fix that.

Anyways, I hope you're all excited for FNaF 3 that was 'announced' today! I know I am~

I'd like to thank Chillaid for beta reading!

Also, I'd like to thank Bink1999, Anon Kayla, Anon Fazzy, KudleyFan93, Robaschi, TheFuzzies, litosns, Anon TheFallenOne, Anon Bardeni, Anon MissDarkRaven, DeathClaw1787, Binkie14, Anon Jules, LevitatingPiez, MCHaunter, Anon Just Fine, Anon Lolz, Anon Zebrafinch, sora-chibi-kitten8, Elysion Wish, TLPenn, Is It Me or Not, Purest of the Hearts, Jenny Lockhart, Anon Blue, Anon druid54, xXLunarShadowXx, Anon CSCatStudio's, and Anon THEAWESOMEONE for the reviews! Rock on, guys!

No spotlights for this chapter, sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Hai Dere: "<strong>**What would goldy be if he was human"**

**Answer: **(I laughed a bit at this) Uh, I dunno. Southerner? (I imagined them all being Canadian for some reason and I laughed even more)

* * *

><p><strong>Anon druid54<strong>: **"how much foreshadowing are you planning to put in this series?"**

**Answer:** Enough~

* * *

><p>Until next time, friends! I'll try to work morequicker on chapters!


	12. New Information

Freddy, Clyde, T-Chi and Red all got to work that same night on the device. It didn't take them long to figure something out after brainstorming together, but putting it all together in time before the restaurant opened again was the real challenge.

It took quite a bit of trial and error until they got it to work perfectly, and even after it was done there were still a few flaws with it. All in all, it did its job, but not as well as it was supposed to. It would stop randomly and start back up, but they didn't have enough time to fine-tune it. It seemed as if the music box was running out quicker than before.

The important part was that it did its job, however. It took an increasingly large amount of stress off of Red, leaving him almost empty and confused of what to do next. He was able to breeze through the paperwork, and even had a bit of time left over.

The following day was quite relaxed, and the night that came was even calmer. The paperwork was done in an incredibly short amount of time, leaving Red empty-handed of duties. The bear was unsure of what to do, and simply wandered for half an hour or so before going to the lounge.

He felt awkward.

* * *

><p>Squirming on the couch a bit, Red stared at the TV awkwardly, biting his tongue. Clyde had snuggled up against his chest, and T-Chi had done the same thing with his lap. He received odd looks from Freddy and Bonnie, but simply shrugged when they exchanged eye contact.<p>

Time pressed on, and nothing interesting happened. The two Toy animatronics resting against Red had fallen asleep, and Freddy had fallen asleep as well. He heard an occasional beep and click from Bonnie, indicating he was in deep thought. It seemed as if the bunny was the only other one awake. He was in a corner, half-curled up.

Looking over at the purple rabbit, he noticed he was staring at a paper. And by the looks of it, it was incredibly old. Curiosity getting the best of him, he maneuvered himself away from the other two Toys, being careful not to wake them. He walked over to the leporid, catching him by surprise.

"O-oh! H-hey, Red." Bonnie greeted, the sound of a smile weak on his voice. The bear smiled slightly in greeting, sitting next to him. The bunny pulled the paper away slightly, seeming protective of it.

"Hello, Bonnie." Red said quietly, looking the purple bunny over. He eyed the paper after he was done, frowning and perking his ears. "What do you have, there?"

Seeming a bit reluctant at first, Bonnie finally caved in. Lowering the paper a bit, he allowed Red to look at it, drooping his large ears a bit.

"That's me," He said, pointing at the picture of himself, tilting his head to the side. "I was super sexy before my face got ripped off. I just wish I had eyebrows."

Red studied the picture, only half-listening to the rabbit. His gaze drifted to the yellow bear on the paper, his eyes widening a bit. Sitting up, he looked at Bonnie, frowning.

"Who's the other bear." He said quickly, in a short, demanding tone. Bonnie sighed, shaking his head.

"His name was Golden Freddy. He was our older brother. We loved him a lot, but he got torn apart by a night guard. H-he was used to...n-never mind."

"No. Tell me." Red's tone was getting more demanding, but remained calm. Bonnie flinched lightly at the demand, folding the paper up.

"H-he used Golden's exoskeleton to lure some kids away and kill them...W-we've never been the same since that happened."

There was a silence between them both. Everything was slowly starting to come together in Red's mind, which made his wires stand on-end. Pushing away the uneasy feelings, he softened his tone, looking at Bonnie's face.

"Tell me about him."

Bonnie looked down, his ears falling a bit. The new facts surfacing made Red even more determined to fix the animatronic in the basement.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"A-are you sure about this, Golden?" Freddy questioned quietly, watching the new bunny animatronic walk around the basement. Golden studied the bunny carefully, his ears twitching a bit.<p>

"Of course," Golden responded immediately, looking to Freddy. "He's a Fazbear, ain't he? We gotta make 'im feel welcome!"

Both bears jumped and looked up when there was a sudden crash. Bonnie had apparently found more cured meat, and had knocked it all over. He jumped in surprise, struggling to run away. He hid behind Golden, looking at the rack that had fallen over with wide eyes.

"Uh, I meant to do that..." The bunny muttered, flattening his ears. Golden chuckled a bit, turning around to look at the purple rabbit.

"It's alright, just be careful. The humans have'ta eat that!"

"Humans?" Bonnie questioned, tilting his head. He looked at Golden in confusion before looking around the basement, swiveling his ears. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're gone 'fer the night." Golden responded, petting the rabbit a little bit. Freddy snored in jealousy, catching Golden's attention. The older bear laughed a little, patting Freddy's head.

"It's okay, Freddy! No need 'ta be jealous, he's our family."

There was another drawn out pause before Freddy moved a bit. The rabbit had calmed down considerably since he booted up, which was good. Sniffing his direction, he carefully approached the purple animatronic, eyes wide.

They both studied each other for a few moments, before Bonnie twitched his ears and patted Freddy's head with a smirk. The bear grunted out, growling lightly.

"Boys, no fightin'." Golden quickly scolded, snorting at them both. He carefully herded both of them to the stairs and up them, making sure they wouldn't fall. "C'mon, let's go back upstairs. It's too dank 'n dark 'fer 'ya both 'ta be down here."

Both of the younger animatronics went up the stairs slowly, Bonnie a bit quicker than the others. He seemed excited to see his new home, his eyes wide. Once they reached the main floor, he nearly bolted around, ears erect.

"Wow, this is so cool!" He cried out, his tail wagging. Golden chuckled lightly, smiling at him. Freddy seemed unamused until the bunny went into the kitchen. Curious, he followed, calling out his name.

Golden couldn't hide his smile as he returned to the stage, sighing softly.

"Heh, 'lil brothers." He muttered, eyeing the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The three of the animatronics lowered their instruments, looking out to the crowd of cheering kids. Bonnie fumbled with his guitar awkwardly, ears flattening. Golden noticed this, raising an eyebrow.<p>

Once the kids went back to eating, and Freddy left to entertain a small group, Golden moved from his spot. Going over to Bonnie, he cleared his throat, catching the leoprid's attention.

"Heya, 'lil buddy. How 'ya doin with Freddy's 'ol guitar?" He questioned kindly, smiling brightly. The bunny looked away, obviously ashamed.

"Bad." He muttered, his eyes drifting down to the red musical instrument. "I have trouble keeping a hold of it."

"Is that so?" The gold bear asked, looking him over worriedly. 'Hmm'ing softly, he finally let out a quiet exclimation noise after a bit. Taking the guitar, he shortened the adjustable neck of it before handing it back to him, making sure he had a proper grip on it. Stepping back, he smiled, tilting his head.

"Better?"

"Kinda." The bunny strummed a few chords. Still feeling a bit awkward, he looked to Golden for answers again. "It still feels weird, what do I do?"

Without even thinking this time, Golden took the guitar and switched it around, so Bonnie was holding the neck with his opposite paw. Looking curious, he strummed a bit more before his eyes widened.

"W-wow, that's a lot better! Thanks, Gold!"

"My pleasure, 'lil buddy!"

* * *

><p>"He was a great brother." Bonnie whispered, his mind pulling him out of his daydream of the past. "So kind and caring, not a bad bone in him."<p>

The rabbit sounded out a yawn, followed by a small wiggle to get comfortable. Red decided to leave him alone at that, backing up and tipping his hat slightly.

"Goodnight, Bonnie."

He heard Bonnie mutter a tired 'goodnight' as he walked away. Looking around, he twitched his ears, listening for anything else out of the ordinary. Nothing.

Sighing, he shook his head. Walking down the hallways, he looked for something to tend to. Something, _anything _to do. He was bored. The paperwork was done, the music box no longer needed winding, and everybody was asleep.

Not knowing what else to do, he started heading down to the basement. He turned on the light once he got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the half-finished broken, once gold animatronic. Sitting in front of it, he bit his lip, twitching his ears a bit.

"I don't know where to find you a fuse." He said quietly, looking the other bear over. "I'm sorry."

Resting his head in his hands, he rubbed his forehead. He knew he had to fix the old animatronic, but how? Thinking it over, he growled a bit.

"Maybe I should attempt to fix the old Chica. Or search for Foxy..." He mused to himself, studying the old Fazbear model. His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden, loud slam of the door made him jump. Panicking slightly, he looked to the staircase.

Clyde's rapid footsteps down the stairs got closer until he was in view. He nearly tripped on himself various times, making the bear stand up in worry. The bunny finally scrambled over to him after some time, breathing heavily.

"Red, I found something! The internet came back after you left the lounge and I was able to search up some things!" He nearly shouted, eyes wide. Red turned to him fully, aiming his attention at him.

"Well, what is it? Tell me!"

Fumbling for a paper, the blue rabbit pulled it from his exoskeleton and handed it to the bear. Red glanced it over, raising an eyebrow.

"For a short while, the Fazbear's establishment had a mail-in order to buy automated music boxes from their company." The smaller Toy animatronic began, walking behind Red to look at the paper as well. "They used fuses to keep everything powered and going." Clyde paused to brush some dirt off of the bear's arm, frowning.

"And?" The older male asked, trying to get him to continue.

"The same fuses were used-and are still in the original animatronics."

Clyde looked up at the bear, seeming proud that he had found the information. Red blinked a few times after it all sunk in, trying to process it.

"This makes no sense." He said quickly, not wanting to get the bunny's hopes higher than they already were. "If the music boxes were automatic, then why does it need to be wound?"

"It's old, the fuse probably doesn't work as well as it used to." The rabbit quickly responded, his green eyes bright with excitement. "The old models still have fuel and fuel tanks to keep the gears constantly turning, so it doesn't put as much stress on the fuse. The music box doesn't."

Red went silent at that, thinking quickly. His ears twitched a bit in thought, trying to think of a solution of what they could do. Starting to walk towards the staircase, he looked back at the bunny with a determined glare.

"T-Bone, I'll check the model and the year of the music box. Keep finding out information about these fuses. If we can't find anything, I'll...I'll think of something."

Red left the basement, and Clyde shouted out a 'yes, sir!' after him. Looking around to see if he could find anything that might hold any fuses, he glanced over to the broken, dingy gold animatronic with a small smile.

"Looks like we might be able to fix you up, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! Sorry for the short, chapter. I'm really having trouble writing. I've been writing different things to try to get me back into the swing of this, but nothing's working. I guess I'm just ready to move onto the next fic, so I'll try to finish this up in the next 2-3 chapters!

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading! (She also gave me Omega Ruby. I honestly can't thank her enough.)

Also, I'd like to thank Anon THEAWESOMEONE, KudleyFan93, Destryoric, MCHaunter, Anon CSCatStudio's, Purest of the Hearts, Anon That one, WitherDragon, MissDarkRaven, DeathClaw1787, Anon Guest, LevitatingPiez, Is It Me or Not, Bink1999, Anon OrangeSpots, Anon Jules, Elysion Wish, Anon Chocohonut, RealWereQueen, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, Anon emma, Anon Gooum The Anon, Anon Zebrafinch, and Anon nobody! Thanks a ton!

No spotlights or answered questions today, I'm sorry!


	13. Problems

**(Important notice in the author's note! Remember to read it after you're finished reading the chapter!)**

* * *

><p>Shuffling through the bins quickly, Red gave out a large huff when he went through the last one, but found nothing of use. Nothing was even remotely in the shape of a fuse anywhere in the spare parts room, or even in the basement. Nor was there anything to use in place of one.<p>

Leaning against the wall of the Parts and Service room, he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what else to do. There weren't enough parts to fix up ANY of the old animatronics. His guilt was growing stronger knowing that he couldn't help them.

Taking off his hat for a moment, he ran a paw over his slicked-back hair. Looking over at Chica, he closed his eyes for a moment, dropping his shoulders. Walking over to her, he put his hat back on, looking her over. He scanned the exoskeleton to see if anything was stopping her from working. Seeing nothing, he growled to himself.

"Boss?"

Looking up, Red spotted the blue rabbit. Sighing again, he stood up straight, brushing himself off.

"Hello, T-Bone. What is it?"

Clyde shrugged lightly, walking over to the leader. Glancing Chica over as well, he looked up at the bear and wrung his hands.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to check on you. You've been here for a while."

Nodding, Red once again looked at the broken down chicken. His eyes moved from the broken animatronic to his friend, his expression slightly flat.

"Did you find anything about the fuses online?"

"No, sir." Clyde said quickly. He stood still for a moment before he dropped his shoulders, looking down. "A-actually...yes. They don't make them anymore. There's none around town, either. None on Craigslist, or in surrounding towns."

"Figures." The bear said with a small growl, his ears drooping a bit. "Too bad I can't leave to find one."

There was a pause before he laughed softly to himself, shaking his head.

"Ah, the things I could do for you all if I was human." Red began to walk away, quickly followed by Clyde. The bunny raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"I could buy us all new parts." The Toy bear began, looking off into the distance as if he were zoning out. "I know I messed up your leg when we were younger; I could fix that easier. I could fix all of the older models, I could basically do anything. I could get us fifty of those fuses if I saw fit. I just wish we were all 'alive', so we could just-"

Before he could speak any further, Clyde pressed his paw to the brown animatronic's muzzle, snickering slightly when he caused his nose to honk. Red gave him an annoyed look while attempting to remove his paw, growling to himself.

"Honey bear, you do enough for us as it is. I know you want to do so much more than you can, but we're fine. Really. Don't stress yourself with things you can't do." Smiling at the boss, he removed his paw from his snout, crossing his arms.

"I can't help but to wish we were in better conditions." He muttered, looking around once they reached the stage room. Looking back to Clyde, he smiled lightly, patting his back.

"You're my family, you know? Even more than that."

Clyde grinned at that, his ears falling a bit. He leaned up and licked the bear's cheek, making him grunt in shock and annoyance. Red pulled away, making the bunny laugh even more at him. A loud clearing of a throat made them both look over to their side, stopping their...bonding.

"How cute." Tangle sneered snottily from the wall, where he and Mangle were clinging to it. The torn-up fox crawled down from the walling and attempted to stand up straight on the floor, but wasn't able to do it. Tangle glared at the other two, snorting.

"I hate to interrupt your _moment_," The severed head snapped, looking quite mad. "But we have problems."

"What kind?" Red asked, keeping his calm around the short-tempered endoskeleton. Mangle pointed its working paw into the direction of the Prize Corner, its eye wide. The bear turned into the direction immediately, glancing around to see what was wrong.

He was sure the gears in his chest had stopped.

The device that they had made to wind up the music box had been completely shattered.

Ears flattening, he ran over to the music box without asking any questions. His eyes contracted and lit up the area to make sure that the present box was still closed, which it was. Darting his gaze over to Mangle and Tangle, he clacked his jaw a few times.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted out much louder than usual, actually causing the three other animatronics to jump back in panic. Tangle snorted, narrowing his gaze.

"No need to shout, _fratello_. We're on your side." He hissed, his hazel eye attempting to light up, but failing. It flickered for a moment before shutting off and going back to normal. "B.B. did it."

Before Red could speak, a short, sharp giggle caught all of their attention. They looked up to find B.B. smiling at them from the Game Area, innocently fiddling with the string of a balloon.

"The Master wants out."

* * *

><p>Freddy yawned, stretching out. The old bear lifted himself from the lounge room couch, looking around as usual. When he spotted Bonnie on the floor, he frowned, standing up. He walked over to the bunny, listening closely to make sure he was okay. Hearing the soft whirring of his gears, he nodded to himself, standing up straight.<p>

He left the lounge room, rubbing his cracked arm. Stopping when he heard Red shout, he looked across the stage room to see the four (technically five) animatronics at the Prize Corner. Walking to them, he frowned, looking to Red.

"What happened?" Freddy began to ask, his ears flattened. It wasn't until he saw the broken device that he realized what had happened. Eyes widening, he looked to the others in confusion, a bit panicked.

"W-what-"

"BALLOON BOY." Both Clyde and Tangle barked out at the same time, both of them looking equally enraged. Freddy turned around to look for the humanoid, living statue, but he was nowhere to be found. Looking back to Red, his ears fell even more when he noticed how frantic he looked.

"Red, it'll be okay." Freddy attempted to soothe him, only to get a growl in return.

"NO, IT WON'T." The younger bear snapped, standing up straight. He glared at them all, his ears completely flat against his endoskull. "This is is. I'm done, I can't do this anymore. I'm s-so tired, I can't..."

Trailing off, he sat near the music box. Rubbing his face, he put a paw to it and began winding, sighing heavily. "It's depleting faster than it u-used to. I can't do this."

"I'll help." Clyde immediately said, looking at the younger bear determinedly. Red huffed, shaking his head.

"No."

"Yes!" The bunny snapped, crossing his arms. "We're a family, more than that. Remember?"

"We'll help, too." Tangle declared, looking to Mangle for reassurance. The fox nodded eagerly, smiling to the severed head it was connected to. The toys looked to Freddy, tilting their heads.

"I-I'll help as well." Freddy said slowly, unsure and worried. Clyde, Mangle and Tangle seemed incredibly pleased as they all looked back at Red, waiting for his response.

Red went completely silent at that, his ears lifting just a bit. He smiled weakly at them all, his head bowing tiredly.

"T-thank you...where would I be without you all?"

"Scrapyard." Tangle replied instantly, his smirk visible on his broken mouth. Making a short, sharp shouting noise, he spurred Mangle on and they both went into a nearby vent, going off to do something. Clyde, Freddy and Red stayed behind, all of them quiet.

"What can we do, Red?" The blue bunny asked softly, his ears perked towards him. The bear shrugged lightly, looking up at the two other males.

"I don't know. I guess you can just-...wait, where's Toy Chica?"

Clyde looked up at that, glancing over to the stage. Freddy looked around as well, their expressions going from neutral from slightly panicked. Clyde walked over to the stage, looking behind the curtain to see if he could find her. "T-CHI?"

Red's ears flattened once again, not taking his paws off of the music box. He made quiet, anxious noises while Clyde looked for the female of their group, obviously not finding her.

Freddy was having a severe case of déjà vu.

* * *

><p>Once the music box was wound up securely for the moment, Red and Freddy went off together to find their chicken friend. Their first comb through the restaurant resulted in nothing, but Red was persistent. Nearing the basement, he stopped and glared back at Freddy, frowning.<p>

"Stay here. I'll be right back. If I'm not back in three minutes, go somewhere else and look. Got it?" Snorting to himself after Freddy nodded, he unlatched the door and shut it behind himself once he was inside. Glancing around carefully when he heard a few noises, he hesitantly went down the stairs.

Hearing a crash next, he completely perked up. Nearly jumping down the rest of the stairs, he fumbled for the light switch, eyes contracted.

Once the light flickered to life, he spotted T-Chi in the corner, laying face down. Grunting in alarm, he nearly ran over to her, kneeling down.

"T-Chi!" He barked, ears flattening. When he got no response, he gripped onto her tightly and picked her up, placing her upright against the wall. "T-CHI!"

Her head snapped up at that, her eyes flickering from their normal blue to pure black. He jumped backwards in alarm, his eyes narrowing. She coughed up what seemed to be pure black oil, which covered her beak and neck. Removing said beak, she wiped it away with her arm, smearing it everywhere.

"What's the point of fixing up the failure?" She questioned, grinning up at the bear before looking over at the broken exoskeleton, which was covered by a tarp. Her voice was glitchy and odd, her eyes remaining black. "W-we're to be scrapped anyways."

Red froze at that, frowning at the chicken. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when a wave of static covered his vision. Roaring out, he flattened his ears and whipped around, glancing around the room quickly. Spotting something in the shadows, he instantly grabbed an unused pipe from the corner, holding it as if it were a baseball bat.

"I know you're not one of us," He snarled into the darkness, lifting the pipe up to show he meant buisness. Two white pinprick dots glared at him from the darkness, as if only to intimidate him.

"Bring it on." He hissed to it, waving the pipe a bit. "I bet you're just-"

Before he could continue, he was grabbed and held roughly in place by T-Chi. A quick glance at her informed Red that her eyes were still indeed black. Struggling, he snapped his jaw together several times in attempt to intimidate whatever was around him, but failed.

The figure from the shadows emerged slowly, not taking its eyes off of Red. It was almost pure black, aside from a few purple tints and hues.

The other bear stared Red down, and Red stared right back. He twitched and twisted a bit in attempt to free himself, growling loudly.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He shouted at it, his ears completely flat. "You good for nothing son of a-"

He was interrupted when it dashed forward, slamming its paw onto his head. He screeched when he felt something odd mess up some of his circuitry; most of his more important programming. He let out a pained gasp when it pulled away, smirking. It bore its blindingly white teeth, standing up straight. It suddenly vanished when some yellow darted into it, causing it to disappear as quickly as it came. Its leaving caused T-Chi to power down and collapse, dragging Red down to the ground with her.

He gasped and almost whimpered in pain, closing his eyes. He noticed the odd, yellow creature walking towards him, but he couldn't focus. It felt as if someone had taken a magnet and put it to his head, scrambling everything.

That was probably what had happened.

* * *

><p>"T-CHI!" Clyde shouted, twitching his large ears in attempt to pick up any sound. Hearing a recognizable animatronic-like screech from the basement, he put his attention in that direction, eyes filled with worry. "Red?"<p>

Dashing to the nearest vent, he began to crawl through it in attempt to take a shortcut from the office to the basement, ears still twitching. He began to pick up Mangle's static, which made him a bit curious; M&T never went into the office.

Emerging on the other side, the static got louder. Glancing around to find where the fox was, he looked up to the ceiling and spotted it, its eyes pure black and its jaw hanging slack. Tangle looked thoroughly alarmed, his head twisting in attempt to get away.

"CLYDE, RUN!" He shouted, looking down at the bunny. He suddenly couldn't move, his broken head hanging limp in Clyde's direction. "PLEASE, I CAN'T DO ANYTHI-"

Before he could even finish speaking, Mangle screeched and jumped at Clyde, knocking him over. The broken fox constricted around him as if it were a snake, making the rabbit growl and screech in anger. He thrashed about in attempt to get free, taking his jaw and clenching it down on one of the fox's wires.

"'ET ME 'OO!" He shouted between his biting, his mouth muffled from the wires. Tangle winced and watched him, unable to help.

"I-I'm so sorry, Clyde." He whispered, looking away. "I can't help."

"C-CAN'T HELP WITH WHAT?" He shouted in alarm, his green eyes filled with panic. Just then, the lights flickered and a horribly large, pure black figure materialized in the corner, grinning wickedly. It had the ears of a rabbit, while its eyes and teeth were blindingly white. Clyde flattened his ears and lowered his head as it approached, all while he continued growling and snarling at it. Its hand quickly slammed into Clyde's head, making him screech in pain. The same scrambling feeling that Red had felt not even minutes ago surged through him, frying important information and other things. He squirmed, crying out in attempt to call for help.

The sudden sound of rapid footsteps caught their attention, making both normal animatronics glance up. A screech filled the air and a figure lunged at the black rabbit, making it dissipate into the air.

Coughing loudly once Mangle powered down and released Clyde, he crawled away and kicked the constricting wires away, backing up into a wall. Looking to the animatronic who had saved him, he breathed heavily, his eyes wide.

"It'll be alright, laddie. Just relax."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**(IMPORTANT NOTICE: EVERYTHING BEYOND THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONSIDERED AN AU/HALLUCINATION IN BoC3 DUE TO THE NEW GAME COMING OUT. It honestly depends on the new game. I may find a way to work everything in, but if I can't, then I'll say something.**

**And yes; there's going to be a BoC3! Hopefully. I know you're probably all saying "OH GOD, NO! MAKE IT STOP!")**

* * *

><p>Heya, guys! Sorry for the horribly late update. This is still on hiatus, I just wanted to update it for you guys. I'm kind of stuck sitting down cramping (girl problems, use your imagination.), so I wanted to write this!<p>

I'd like to thank Chillaid for half beta reading.

(I pulled it out from under her before she could finish, she went to eat and I'm too impatient so I wanted to post it now. Sorry for any typos! Just PM me if you see any.)

I'd like to thank Anon Zebrafinch, Anon nobody, Purest of the Hearts, KudleyFan93, TFAArtFreak, Anon FoxyThePirateFox, Anon Guest, Anon i love it, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, MissDarkRaven, Bink1999, CSCatStudio's, LevitatingPiez, Anon Thekewlkid, super nuka fan, Elysion Wish, Is It Me or Not, MinecraftMotavator1987, AddiLion, Anon Next, Anon Guest2, Anon Its1000AM, Anon Randomcreepyanon, necross117, Anon Jules, Zerothekitsune, JH24, Anon AJ5197, FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, kattylm, clayface5000, Anon WolfsyTheWolf, and Anon jsjeheheh for the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>clayface5000: "If the character you play as in the game has a personality in ur opinion what would it be?"<strong>

**Answer: **Hmm, it depends! Maybe a bit seclusive due to working the night shift, quiet, maybe a thrill seeker, I dunno! Oh, and; **YIRY!**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it should be finished by<p> 


	14. Closing

"W-who are you?" Clyde struggled to speak, his voice coming off glitchy and odd. The red animatronic helped the bunny up, tilting his head.

"'Ye can call me Foxy." He spoke carefully, looking down at his Toy counterpart. The white, broken fox whimpered almost silently and glanced up at Foxy, flattening its ears. They exchanged stares before Tangle coughed, wincing in pain.

"I heard Red scream, we gotta h-help him." The endoskeleton head spoke, making Clyde nod weakly. The bunny began to half jog, nearly falling in the process. The fox followed him, looking him over worriedly as they ran.

"W-where did you come from?" Clyde questioned between breaths, huffing oddly. The fox looked ahead, trying not to out speed the bunny.

"Attic, I finally found out how to open th' door. It was a pull door, not a push door."

Clyde snorted when they stopped outside of the parts and service room, looking around worriedly. Freddy was pounding on the door, roaring loudly as he did so. Foxy's eyes widened and he backed up, his tail swishing worriedly. He hid behind the wall before the bear spotted him, obviously remaining terrified of his rage.

"Freddy!" Clyde cried out weakly, studying the door as he pounded on it. He shoved the bear aside and attempted yanking the doorknob, only to see that it was indeed jammed, almost as if something was holding it closed. Freddy went back to slamming against it, his ears flat.

"MY SISTER'S IN THERE!" He roared desperately, his eyes wild with panic. At those words, Clyde growled and slammed against the door himself, glaring up at the bear's eyes.

"This isn't working." He grunted, his voice glitching as he spoke. Freddy noticed this and looked down at the blue bunny worriedly. Clyde snorted at the expression, pointing to the doorknob.

"Twist it and pull, we'll try that."

Freddy nodded, doing as told. Once he began pulling, Clyde gripped onto his waist and pulled as well, his ears flattening. The door unjammed by a small amount, making them both grin and pull a bit harder.

As they struggled, Foxy ran over and helped pull Clyde. Freddy spotted him, his eyes nearly falling out from shock.

"F-Foxy?!"

The extra amount of power caused the door to nearly rip straight off its hinges, popping open and swinging to the side. The animatronics basically flew backwards and collided with each other, crashing against each other and with the floor. Clyde scrambled up immediately despite the pain, leaving the two older animatronics in the dust.

Dashing down the stairs, he tripped on one of the last few and crashed to the floor with a loud, grating sound of metal-to-concrete. The contact made the bunny cry out in agony, several dents and scratches embedded into him for good. Despite that, he scrambled to his feet again without looking around, only to collide into another animatronic. He yelped and attempted to back away until it put its arms around him, attempting to calm him down.

"I-it's okay, Clyde." Red spoke weakly, his voice just as glitchy as the bunny's. The blue animatronic groaned in pain and flumped his head against Red's chest, his ears falling.

"G-god, Red, what happened?" He muttered, relaxing by a large amount. Red shook his head, sighing.

"I don't know. It-"

"Aww, how cute!"

Clyde nearly jumped out of his skin at the grating, odd voice he had never heard before. Glancing over Red's shoulder, he saw the old, broken model of Chica 'grinning' at them. He squeaked and gripped the bear, looking on in horror.

"It's okay, Clyde. She saved T-Chi and I." Smiling over at the horrifying looking chicken, Clyde eyed her warily, twitching his ears.

"From the black thing?" The questioned, looking up to Red. Red blinked at that, looking worried and alarmed.

"Y-yes."

* * *

><p>The four original animatronics had been reunited. Even though they were all dismantled and looked like something from the most disturbed person's nightmares, they didn't mind. They all treated each other the same as they had years ago, only Freddy was much more calm and open hearted. They all sat in the spare parts room while the Toys recollected their thoughts, all of them weak and glitching oddly.<p>

"I can't apologize enough." Freddy said softly, his eyes locked with the ground. Chica brushed her non-active arm wires on the bear's hand, and Foxy smiled at him.

"We forgive you, Freddy." Chica said, her voice sounding slightly muffled. Foxy nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Aye, it wasn't you." The fox spoke, his voice jittery from the encounter earlier. The lights above them flickered, making them all flinch a bit.

"It's the Puppet," Bonnie hissed, his eye backlights shining brightly with anger. Freddy nodded slightly, sighing.

"Who be this..._Puppet_?" Foxy questioned, staring at the rabbit and bear. Freddy growled lowly and glared in the general direction it was in, lowering his head. "It killed those children. It killed Golden. It possessed us. It ruined my life. ...It ruined _our_ lives."

Chica and Foxy paused, putting everything together. Chica looked to Bonnie and then back to Freddy, lowering her head a bit.

"Bonnie told me a lot about Golden before we were torn apart." She said quietly, looking away. "He sounds like a nice bear."

"He was." Freddy responded, smiling weakly. He pulled the poster he carried around with him out of his exoskeleton, unfolding it. Foxy and Chica both looked at it with interest, tilting their heads.

"He was so caring, so understanding...He never judged anybody. He always kept us in line, so when he died, I just..." He paused, his smile fading. He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "...fell apart."

After a few more moments, Freddy struggled to his feet, looking down at his family. He flattened his ears and frowned, sighing as he put the poster away. "I finally have all of you back. I'm not going to lose you guys again. Golden's not here anymore, so I have to take the roll of leader. For _real_ this time. I promise you with all my heart that I'll protect you this time, and I mean it. I love you guys."

The three other animatronics smiled up at him, nodding slowly. He smiled back and let out a gentle whir for them, his blue eyes shining with happiness. He sat back down between them all and made sure they were all close to him, pushing them all into a corner of the room as he did so. He sat half in front of them protectively, making sure nothing could come close to harm them.

He may have broken his promise once, but he knew for a _fact _that he wouldn't this time.

* * *

><p>The next day came and ended. The old animatronics had spent the entire night and day re-bonding, which was wonderful for everybody to know.<p>

Red, however, wasn't as joyful as the others were when the restaurant closed.

While the Toys were getting to know their counterparts, Red stared out at the front door. A group of men were hammering wood and posters onto the windows and doors. He had a feeling of what was happening. Panic was welling up inside of him, but he didn't want to make any rash conclusions.

Leaving the stage area, he limped down the hall to the office. Pausing for a moment to lean against the wall, he pulled out a cigar and lit it, sighing to himself. He froze a bit when he spotted B.B., raising an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" He asked, watching the boy walk up to him. B.B. leaned against the wall as well. He blew up a balloon and tied it to a string, handing it to Red. Red smiled lightly, nodding to him. "Thank you."

"Mr. Red?" The little statue questioned, looking up at the bear. Red glanced at him again and snorted out a bit of smoke, blinking.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." B.B. said quietly, looking down. Red stared at him in confusion, putting out his cigar. He kneeled down next to him and put a paw on his head, patting him gently.

"Why are you sorry? The Puppet's got us all under its control, it isn't your fault."

"I have to help him." He whispered lowly, his eyes wide with fear. Red removed his paw slowly at that, giving him an odd gaze. B.B. looked around to make sure that the Puppet wasn't anywhere near before speaking again. "He told me he'd hurt my family."

Standing up, Red looked down at him in even more confusion. The humanoid's eyes watered, his hands trembling slightly. "H-he killed me when I was real."

Red's ears flattened at the statement. He looked into the direction of the music box and growled, before glancing back down at the boy. "I'll get us out of this mess, I promise."

"There's two fuses." B.B. said under his breath, backing up a bit in alarm when he heard the music box strain from across the restaurant. "One's in the music box."

"And the other?" The bear questioned quickly, a small amount of hope filling his voice. B.B. bit his lip, backing up even further.

"In you."

* * *

><p>He sat in the office, staring down at the paperwork.<p>

He had searched up the fuses in the restaurants database, and Red was indeed the final animatronic created with them. His fuse was probably one of the last ones created, if _not_ the last one. His mind was reeling, what was he to do?

These were the first of his problems, though.

A large, blood red "SCRAPPED" stamp had been placed on every single paper in front of him, overwriting anything about the Toy animatronics, or anything including them. The papers spoke of the newer models glitching too badly; more specifically _Red_ glitching too badly.

He rested his head in his hands, his eyes watering. It stated that the old, working animatronics were going to be refurbished. But, the company was only going to refurbish the _working ones. _Which meant that Golden would be left behind, scrapped like the Toys were going to be.

Hearing noise in the vents, he didn't even take the chance to hide the papers or to look up. Lying wouldn't help them, neither would hiding anything. He couldn't lie to them. They needed to know.

Clyde emerged from the vent after a small amount of time, still a bit wobbly and uneasy from the encounter with the odd, shadow creature. He looked at Red worriedly once he noticed his expression, frowning.

"Honey bear, the windows are boarded up. What-"

"We're done. Closed." He blurted out, looking up at the bunny as he walked over to the desk. "Game over, Clyde. We failed. I failed. I failed _you._ My glitching ruined us. I've messed up one too many times. I've let you all down. I'm a failure, I'm worthless, I'm-"

Clyde silenced him with a hug, hiding his face in the bear's neck. Red hugged him in return, fighting and stifling a few obvious sobs. Clyde fell silent at that, glancing over at the papers. He grit his teeth and gripped onto the bear's shoulders, flattening his ears to fit easier under his chin. He struggled to sit in the chair next to Red, but somehow managed to fit. He kept his ears flattened, his eyes closing.

"Don't blame yourself, Red. Please, it isn't your fault." The bunny looked at the bear sadly, carefully wiping any of the tears away. Red pulled his face away stubbornly, making the rabbit chuckle softly, despite the fact he was nearly crying himself. Red sighed quietly, closing his eyes.

T-Chi showed up soon after, along with Mangle and Tangle. Even B.B. showed up after a bit, even though he didn't quite understand the severity of the situation. They were all silent, their heads bowed slightly in remorse. Nobody blamed any of the other animatronics. They had all came to a silent agreement that it was indeed the Puppet's fault.

Red glared at the dark hallway. His ears flattened a bit, his breath catching in his throat. Standing up slowly, he looked back at the other Toys, his face serious and worried.

"I've been honored to work with you all. Even though it's only been a short while, I want you to know that I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Nodding after he finished speaking, he turned heel and walked down the hall. The others caught his drift and followed closely, looking slightly defeated as they walked.

They all neared the parts and service room, where the old models were relaxing. They all looked up when the others entered, all lead by Red.

"Freddy." Red spoke, making the old bear stand up hesitantly. Red stood up straight, his face filled with forlornness.

"We're being scrapped. We're shutting down for good in the morning." He spoke flatly, making the other old animatronics stare at them in shock. Freddy shook his head slowly, looking horrified.

"N-no...Red, you...You can't-"

"Funnily enough, we're being replaced by you guys. You'll be refurbished and moved to a new location." He said with a small smirk, interrupting Freddy before he could finish. He took off his hat slowly and did a small, sweeping bow to them, lowering his gaze.

"It was an honor working in your spot as a replacement, even if it was a short amount of time." He said, smiling at the old bear. "I hope you and your family find happiness when you leave."

The other Toys slowly copied Red, making the old models look away sadly. Freddy continued to stare in shock, not comprehending any of what was happening.

"I didn't want this to happen, Red." Freddy whispered, looking at his Toy counterpart sadly. Red placed his hat back on and shrugged, twitching his ears.

"I know, Freddy. None of us wanted this to happen. It isn't your fault." He glanced back over at the other Toy animatronics, sighing quietly. They all looked at Red and slowly walked away one by one, leaving the plastic-like bear with the old animatronics.

Red made sure that the Toys were all out of earshot before turning to Freddy again. He stood up straight and proud, looking at him carefully.

"Freddy." Red said flatly, his ears falling a bit as he spoke. "May I speak with you alone on the roof?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! Guess what? I'm gonna be wrapping this up in about 2-3 chapters! (I'd say two.)

I may not put an author's note in the next chapter to add to the effect (super depressing), but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?

Also, I did the beta reading myself. I apologize for any typos, or any unfinished parts!

I'd like to thank FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, KudleyFan93, Anon Sophia, kattylm, BethelaP, mystery8icarus, OMEGA ZX 420, Anon CSCatStudio's, TFAArtFreak, Anon xXToxicWolfXx, AddiLion, MinecraftMotavator1987, Leo2flyt, Anon MissDarkRaven, Insanity21, Anon WolfsyTheWolf, Anon ts1000AM, horsewhisper3, Elysion Wish, XxShady-ChibixX, Anon Zebrafinch, Anon Rainshadow, Anon Sunny, clayface5000, LevitatingPiez, super nuka fan, and Anon Guest for the reviews! I can't thank you enough!

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>horsewhisper3: "Do you think that you might ever doing a story with these guys where they might befriend a human, (any human) enough that they might try to become the new owner of the Fazbear company?"<strong>

Answer: Believe it or not, Chillaid and I did something like that a while ago! Lemonnation Lemongrab became the night guard of the place, and took pity upon them. He bought the restaurant, so now he's the owner in the AtFBB universe! Erh, he's not exactly human, but oh well!

* * *

><p><strong>Elysion Wish: "1) Who do you think it was in Scott's fnaf3 teaser? golden or purple guy in golden?<strong>

**2) Did you get inspired by another fan fiction to start a fan fiction? If so was that fan fiction romance, action, adventure, horror, or comedy?"**

Answer: 1) I kinda hope/think it's just Golden, but either way it should be amazing!  
>2) Hmm, I know I've been inspired by fanfictions before, but no other fanfic inspired BoCBoC2. Believe it or not, the song "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls inspired the first BoC!

* * *

><p>Thank you for the support, guys! I appreciate it so much!<p> 


	15. Return

Red lead Freddy to the roof. Opening the door for the darker bear, they both emerged into the darkness of the night, only a small hint of the sunset still visible on the horizon. The Toy bear sighed and went over to the edge of the roof, sitting down. Freddy reluctantly followed, looking down at him.

"I used to come up on the roof like this when I was younger." Freddy said, looking up and out at the city lights. Red huffed in amusement, closing his eyes.

"I always used to come up here just to be alone. Sometimes Clyde would follow me just to annoy me."

Freddy laughed a bit at, smiling at Red. His smile faded when Red didn't respond at all, his darker ears drooping a bit. He sat next to the Toy bear and stared at him, his own blue eyes flickering with sadness.

"It isn't the end, Red. I know we'll see each other again someday."

"Fat chance." Red muttered, staring out at the fading sunset. He stared down at the ground after that, feeling the gears in his chest rattle painfully. "Once you're gone, we'll be torn apart. It's as simple as that, Freddy. We've nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. We're not humans; we're the humans' toys. They can take us apart and rebuild us a million times and we'll never have a say in it."

Freddy listened intently. His eyes locked onto the horizon as well while he listened to the younger bear, blinking slowly. The last hints of the sunshine finally faded to dark blue, the stars littering the sky shortly after. They both remained silent as they watched, Red obviously trying to forget what was going to happen later.

"Clyde and T-Chi," He started quietly, glancing into the direction of the door. He paused, his emotions overwhelming him on the inside. "They're more than my family, Freddy. We've established a bond deeper than I want to admit. I don't want us separated, it scares me to think about them being alone. I'd be fine on my own, but I don't want them to be. I don't want us to forget one another."

Freddy nodded, looking at the smaller bear in pity. He carefully patted his back, making him flinch a bit. The older animatronic chuckled, pulling his paws away and keeping them to himself.

"If your _bond_ is as deep as you say it is, then they won't forget you, ever. You'll always be together in a way; you'll have memories of each other to keep you going. Sometimes the memories can be painful, but you have to use them as a reminder of how much you loved each other, not a burden of the past." Freddy paused, sighing.

"I used Golden's memories as a burden and a pain. Instead of looking back onto them in love, I looked back onto them in spite and anger. Instead of remembering how much he loved me, I constantly wondered why he left us. That only brought problems to me and my family. Please, if you get separated from them, just remember how much you love each other. Promise me?"

Red nodded at that, resting his head into his hands. Freddy leaned towards him and allowed his presence to be fully known, he just wanted his counterpart to know that he wasn't alone.

Everything was silent for a while, until they heard the door to the roof slowly squeak open. They both looked up simultaneously to find Clyde peering at them uncertainly through the crack of the door, his ears flat.

"Clyde." Red spoke, his voice calm but carrying the undertones of urgency and alarm, almost sounding beg-like. Freddy waved the bunny over, making the blue animatronic slowly walk over. They all looked to each other before Clyde sat next to Red, staring at the ground.

"So, this is it?" Clyde questioned, looking to both Red and Freddy. They nodded, looking away from the bunny. "What if they just separate us, and put us into crates in some sort of warehouse? I don't want to be alone."

Red looked away at that, his ears flattening completely. Freddy looked at them and sighed, scooting a bit closer to both of them.

There was a long pause before a small memory rang in Freddy's head as he stared at them, making him sit up straight and furrow his brow.

'_Our 'hearts' are g-gears. It helps churn our oil, and makes sure we can keep moving.'_

His mind replayed the moment that Golden had told them that, and had comforted him by letting him listen to his 'heart'. Looking back at the other two Toy animatronics, he quickly stood up and grabbed Clyde, making his eyes widen.

"H-hey, put me down!" The blue rabbit squeaked, worried that he might fall off of the roof from an accidental push. He didn't, however. Freddy placed the rabbit's head onto Red's chest, making sure one of his ears was facing where his 'heart' would be. The bunny wiggled and squirmed until he heard the soft ticking. He almost instantly relaxed, his ears drooping a bit.

"What was that for?" Red questioned, looking up at Freddy in confusion. Freddy smiled and sat next to them again, slouching a bit to relax.

"Golden taught me that. I believe that as long as you remember someone's heart beating, you'll never forget them. Just remember the sound, and you'll always be connected in a way."

Both Toy animatronics fell quiet at that. They looked at each other and sighed, their eyes filled with regret. They all sat there for a while longer, until the moon was high in the sky. They retreated back into the restaurant after a while, knowing it was time to say goodbye to each other.

* * *

><p>After Clyde went back to the stage room, Red stayed behind and sat with the older models. Chica, Foxy and Bonnie had fallen into sleep mode after a while, only leaving Freddy and Red awake. Everything was quiet for a while until Red turned to the older male, frowning.<p>

"Do you know anything about the fuses that power you all?"

The old animatronic gave him an odd look, shaking his head slowly. Red let out a sigh at that, slouching by quite a bit. His gaze locked with the other bear's, everything silent. They broke eye contact after a while, not knowing what else to do. It was simply a game of sit and wait by now.

A quick glance at the clock filled Red with fear. It was nearly five in the morning, and the humans would be there by seven. He only had a few hours to share his feelings with the others, and to fix Golden. He wasn't sure how to do either. Looking around, he quickly began going through other various boxes on the higher shelves. Not seeing anything, he growled, resting his head on the wall.

"_R-RED, HELP! THE PUPPET!_"

Red's ears perked up at the frantic, pained screech from the other end of the restaurant. The other original animatronics woke up at the scream, looking around in confusion. They all finally looked to Red worriedly, who was staring blankly at them. It was only then he had realized what he had done.

He forgot about the music box.

Snarling loudly, he knew that this was it. This was the final straw.

Looking to Freddy, he yanked him up and made sure he was on his feet. Running to the other side of the room, he grabbed a blow torch, glaring at the direction of the door. The lights suddenly flickered before blowing out with a loud, powering down whir. Both Red and Freddy lit their eyes up to illuminate the area, Red letting out a constant, low growl.

"Red, you can't just-" Freddy began to speak, but stopped when Red ignored him and ran to the door. Yanking it open, he looked to them, his eyes brightened to the highest level they could go to.

"I sure as hell can. There's no reason for this place to keep standing anymore. You'll be moved, and we'll be dead. I'm done. I'm getting rid of this damn demon." Pausing, he looked to the other animatronics. Standing up straight, he heard another scream for help from the stage room.

"I desperately need your help. Make sure that the others are safe. Take them somewhere here where you all can hide. I'll deal with the Puppet." Red spoke with malice, darting out of the room as quickly as he could. He made sure he had a good grip on the blow torch as he neared the main room, the gears in his chest pounding with rage.

Skidding into the room, he blindly roared into the darkness. A quick scan of the area was all he needed. He spotted the Puppet almost instantly; it was fully out of its box, cornering both Clyde and T-Chi. He snarled loudly, causing it to look over.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE." He roared, lowering his head and baring his teeth. The Puppet stopped what it was doing, standing up straight. It laughed quietly and coldly, smirking at him. It slowly floated over to the bear, who stood his ground.

"_Why should I?_" It questioned quietly, tilting its head to the side. Red lifted the blow torch and aimed it at the Puppet, his ears flat.

"Don't test me, leave them alone. Go back to your stupid little box."

The Puppet laughed mockingly. With a swish of its hand, the blow torch was yanked from the bear by an unseen force. It crushed under an invisible pressure, lighter fluid splashing everywhere in the process. Red stared in mild horror, his breath catching.

"_Did you really think you can stop me?_" It questioned, staring down at the bear. Red was breathing heavily, his blue eyes filled with anger. He spotted the older animatronics attempting to herd the Toys away from the scene, which made him relax somewhat. He glared back up at the Puppet and snarled, baring his teeth again.

Before the others could get any further, the odd, black figures from before faded in. Red's eyes widened, letting out a roar at them. The others were once again trapped, being circled by them. Freddy and Bonnie seemed to be fighting them off, but their eyes were flickering from normal to black. Red knew that they couldn't hold out much longer against these..._things._

"RED!" Clyde shouted, his ears flat. T-Chi was hiding almost completely under Clyde, her eyes flickering as well.

"T-THE MUSIC BOX!"

Looking over at the music box, Red saw that it was completely unguarded. Dashing past the Puppet, Red made a charge for the music box with all his might. He felt himself beginning to overheat from all of the work, but he pushed it aside. Grabbing the box, he ripped it open and searched the old, rusted contents quickly.

He found the fuse.

Choking on himself, he quickly and shakily unscrewed it from the small machine. It was brown in some spots, indicating that it was incredibly old and worn. Either way, it worked. At least he hoped it worked. It had to work for their sake. Struggling to his feet, he began to run into the direction of the basement, but was stopped by the unseen force that had thrown him so many times.

Glancing behind himself, he spotted the Puppet floating towards him. Roaring in its direction, he squirmed in attempt to get free, making sure not to crush the fuse in the process.

The Puppet approached his face, its wicked smile never leaving. It stared straight into the bear's blue eyes, making ice cold fear shoot through him.

_"Game over._"

Red was hurled across the room like he had been various times before, only much, much harder. The force of him being thrown into the wall almost completely collapsed it, most of it turning to dust and rubble. He fell to the floor with it, all of it covering him. The others all stared in silent horror, their eyes wide.

Everything seemed to go silent after that. Red coughed weakly, struggling out from under the broken wall and debris. The fuse had shattered, and all that remained in his hand was a small amount of metal and glass shards.

Panic overtook him. Pain was radiating from every single part of his body, and he could feel himself overheating even worse. He knew he was probably horribly broken in some areas of his endoskeleton, but he couldn't think about that at the moment. The clock chimed 5:30. He was sure his gears were going to stop from panic. He scrambled to his feet and ran off while the clock was chiming, leaving the others alone.

"R-RED!" Freddy shouted, watching the other bear run off into the darkness. The Puppet laughed softly, looking over at the others. They all cowered into a corner, Freddy making sure he was in front of them all. He snapped his jaw at the shadow creatures who continued to keep them in place, resulting in them snapping right back.

The Puppet floated over to them all, its eyes fixated on Freddy. Freddy snarled and looked up at it, forcing his eyes to not turn to black.

"_You ruined my life._" The Puppet spoke softly, glaring at the animatronics. Freddy snorted, continuing to make sure that the shadows kept away from his family and friends.

"Likewise, you monster." The bear growled, pausing to bite in the direction of one of the demons who attempted to reach for the others. "You killed those children. You deserve every ounce of pain and suffering you get."

There was a pause. The lights suddenly flickered from on to off, but remained off afterwards. The Puppet growled, glancing in the direction of the basement.

"You want to kill us? Do it." Freddy dared, his eyes filled with determination. The others nodded slowly, staring straight at the Master.

"You may be able to destroy us, but you'll never destroy our spirits." Bonnie sneered, his ears flattening. The others agreed in their own ways, making the lanky demon snarl. Its eyes flashed with pure anger and rage.

The Puppet let out a screech of fury, lunging at the group of animatronics. They flinched backwards against the wall they were cornered into and hid their faces, closing their eyes as they silently begged for mercy.

The echo of the screech slowly faded out, and everything went silent.

Nothing happened.

After a few moments, they all looked up. The Puppet, and the shadow demons were suspended in the air, staring off into a distance. They struggled lightly, but remained completely silent. The lights flickered to a dim light, lighting up the area slightly.

"_As long as ah'm here, 'ya can't touch 'em._"

The group whipped their heads around to the direction shadow demons were looking in, their faces filled with panic.

Two bright red eyes cut across the remaining darkness, resting on the demon in front of the animatronics. With a simple growl, the lights flashed back on to full power, becoming almost blindingly bright. The demons screeched in pain, trying to get away.

"I'm not sayin' 'yer goin' to hell, but 'ya sure as heck ain't goin' to Heaven." The deep, accented voice said flatly, followed by another growl. The lights became unnaturally bright, making the entire room pure white.

All the while, four black clouds expelled themselves from the original animatronics, dissipating into nothing. The two other demons faded away as well, leaving nothing but a memory, and an odd, unsettled feeling.

The Puppet shrieked in panic, its black sockets going wide. The red eyed

creature walked over to the suspended demon, grabbing it by the neck roughly. Pulling it down to eye level, they exchanged glares before the male spoke again.

"Go 'ta sleep, 'n never touch 'mah kin again."

With one last flash of light, everything faded back to normal. The Puppet dropped to the floor with a hollow 'thud', unmoving. It was nothing more than it was when it was created; merely a puppet. Its face lost its eerie look, and it seemed almost happy looking.

Everything went silent after that. The group stared at the animatronic who had just saved them, unable to speak. They studied it until it turned around. Its exoskeleton was rusted and dirty, but its bright red eyes clear as day. It exhaled softly, smiling a bit.

"Freddy, Bonnie," He spoke quietly, looking at the two broken males. "It's been forty years since 'ah last saw 'ya both."

"G-Golden?" Freddy whispered, his grip on the group of animatronics lightening. The dirty, rusted bear nodded slowly, smiling at them.

"Howdy, l-lil' brother."

"G-GOLDEN-" He choked out, unable to finish his sentence. He struggled up and ran over to him, eyes wide in a frantic panic. He struggled to move quickly, but was able to do so either way.

He ran up to Golden quickly, hugging the other bear tightly. Tears quickly began to spill over and out of his eyes, streaming down his dirty brown face. Golden hugged him back, blinking away a few tears of his own.

"A-ah missed 'ya, too..."

Bonnie ran up after Freddy did, hugging the dingy bear as well. The brown bear and the rabbit cried tears of joy, while the other animatronics looked on in confusion and interest. It took a few moments for Chica and Foxy to realize who exactly it was.

The other two original models expressed shyness at first. But, after a small amount of time, they finally decided to inspect the new bear after getting over the shock of what they had just witnessed. They all walked up to him one by one, even the Toys.

They all thanked him greatly, excited to finally meet the original Fazbear. Golden properly introduced himself to all of the others, as did they.

Everything seemed back to normal, and the dull, blue morning light outside was beginning to show through the boarded up windows. They all continued to talk over each other in attempt to talk to Golden, who was struggling to calm the excited group down.

However, in all of the commotion, Clyde was the only one who noticed that Red was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

(LONG A.N. AHEAD)

Heya, guys! How are you doing today?

Now, this isn't the last chapter! There's about two incredibly short ones left, or one longer one. (I'm going with two shorter ones.) I might add on to both of them to make them a bit longer, but you get the point!

There won't be an author's note at the end of next chapter. Instead, it'll be at the beginning. You'll see why.

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading! I feel like there's a lot of typos hidden, but I can't figure out why.

I'd like to thank Anon xXToxicWolfXx, fnaf marionette, kattylm, mystery8icarus, Zerothekitsune, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, MinecraftMotavator1987, Anon MissDarkRaven, Jenny Lockhart, FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, Purest of the Hearts, PieSaysHi, Bink1999, Is It Me or Not, CanzetYote, Elysion Wish, Anon eclipse, Anon CSCatStudio's, clayface5000, Anon Malware, Anon How am I here, Anon Zebrafinch, WitherDragon, DeathClaw1787, and Fjorbili for the reviews! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MinecraftMotavator1987 : 1)Will you make a third fanfic from the Brothers of Circuits series?<strong>

**2){this is more of a suggestion} you should listen to the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song! It is so tragic and explains ALOT**

Answer: 1: Yep!

2: I've already listened to all of the currently existing FNaF songs~ (I'm not really a supporter of the Marionette-is-the-mother theory, but I don't mind it.)

* * *

><p><strong>CanzetYote: "1. Have you heard Mandopony's "The Show Must Go On"? I am seriously addicted to that song. It kinda reminds me of Harvey Danger. Also, in one chapter of your last fanfic, you said you thought of Bonnie when you heard Survive The Night. Do you think of Bonnie as well when you hear The Show Must Go On?<strong>

**2. Would you say that The Puppet in your story qualifies as a pure evil Complete Monster villain with no redeeming qualities whatsoever or does the Puppet have a sympathetic backstory behind his actions no matter how cruel and evil his actions are? Look up the term Complete Monster on Tvtropes. I'd love to know why the Puppet does the things he does."**

Answer: 1: Yep! I've heard all of the currently existing FNaF songs. (And yes, it makes me think of Bonnie, haha!)

2: Hmm, I can't really think of anything (Asides from a traumatic childhood, perhaps? Usually that's what leads to the creation of murderers.) I bet you could ask Chillaid, she's taken a fancy to the Puppet. She might be able to think of something!

* * *

><p>I've also gotten questions regarding BoC3. Yes, it'll be created! As for the plot, I'm not sure. It'll depend <em>completely <em>on the game itself!


	16. Dead

**Author's Note:**

Due to the fact that there's no ending author's note for this chapter, I'll only say this;

If you're sensitive to death, please skip this chapter and wait until chapter 17. Chapter 17 is indeed the final chapter, so thank you for those who have stuck around to the end!

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, and to Chillaid for beta reading! I'll properly thank you all in the next chapter.

_(I'd also like to note that this chapter doesn't really contain any 'shipping', it's mostly friend love and brotherly love. But, if you enjoy the pairing, feel free to ship it.)_

* * *

><p>Golden glanced down at the hollow, empty puppet. His red eyes filled with a small amount of sadness as he picked it up, sighing. Taking it over to the present box that it had resided in, he placed it inside, carefully closing the lid. Looking over at the others, he noticed that they had all calmed down. The originals were talking with each other while taking an occasional look at Golden, and the remaining Toys were on the stage, looking exhausted. It was nearly 6am.<p>

Freddy hopped up from his spot with the old animatronics and walked over to the other bear, smiling lightly, almost shyly. Golden chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, looking him over. "'Ah've really missed 'ya, brother."

"I've missed you, too." Freddy said with a sheepish smile, his ears flattening a bit. They hugged once again. Freddy was becoming incredibly clingy with him. He would occasionally leave the group of other animatronics just to follow Golden around if he left the area, acting as if he were a puppy. Golden didn't mind at all, he had missed his brother terribly.

"We sure have changed quite a bit, huh?" The red-eyed bear questioned, looking himself over and chuckling a bit. "'Ah don't exactly look golden anymore. 'Ah look like 'ah've rolled around in a mud puddle."

"Y-yeah. I don't exactly look 'cute' anymore." Freddy muttered, rubbing his bad arm. He glanced over at their family before he looked at the gold bear and tilted his head, frowning.

"Gold, what were those black things?"

"It's hard 'ta explain without me soundin' stupid." The other male spoke instantly without hesitation, rubbing the back of his dirty head. "It was odd, 'ah was alive, but at the same time 'ah was dead. I could still see 'ya'll, but 'ah couldn't do anythin'." Realizing that he was rambling off subject, he cleared his throat, lowering his arm from his neck. "The Puppet had somehow turned the anger 'n fear 'ya and Bon had into the things 'ya saw. Think it called 'em 'yer shadow selves, or somethin'."

Freddy laughed a little bit at the tale, indeed finding it bizarre and far fetched. His laughter and amused expression faded off after a while, his ears drooping when he realized just how much anger and fear he truly had in his system. Sighing, he shook it off.

"How did you do that?" The brown bear asked in attempt to change the subject, furrowing his brows in curiosity. "Save us like that."

"I'm not entirely sure 'mahself." Golden said truthfully, shrugging a bit. His eyes scanned the area, as if he were looking for something. "It must have somethin' 'ta do with that Red fellow who saved me."

"Red?" Freddy questioned, his mind suddenly crashing back into the fact that he hadn't seen Red since he had ran off. Looking around, he glanced over at B.B. and T-Chi who were on the stage. T-Chi was cleaning B.B.'s face, which seemed to have grease on it.

"T-Chi!" He shouted, catching the chicken's attention. She looked up and smiled at the older bear, tilting her head.

"Yeah, Freddy? What is it?" Her blue eyes were filled with relief as she spoke, looking immensely calm. B.B. looked relaxed as well, it was obviously a huge burden taken away from them. Even though they were being scrapped, they appeared happy.

"Where's Red?" He asked, glancing around for a few moments.

T-Chi looked around as well after she had been asked the question, blinking. "Uh, I don't know...I don't even see Clyde."

Everybody seemed to notice now that the blue rabbit and the Toy leader were both gone. Unsure of what to do, they all decided to take off and look for them both. While B.B., Foxy, Chica and T-Chi stayed behind, the others all left. M&T took the vents that went through the entire restaurant, and the original Fazbear trio took the rest of the restaurant.

They all took caution as they walked and explored, not sure if the demonic forces were fully gone from the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"RED!" Clyde shouted out, looking into the office. He was basically jogging in place, his ears twitching for any signs of the other animatronic. He had searched various rooms for the Toy bear while the others were busy with Golden, too worried to even think to ask them for help. He would occasionally shout out in an attempt to find him, only to have his voice echo off of the empty walls. He was becoming increasingly worried when he got no response, and his tone of voice and increasingly frantic calls proved it.<p>

Running from the office to the Parts and Service room, he stopped when he noticed the basement door was opened, nearly off of its hinge. He touched it lightly, only to have it completely fall off of the broken hinge and crash to the ground, causing a cloud of dust to poof up. Ignoring it, Clyde dashed inside the narrow hallway, speed-walking down the stairs without a second thought. He looked around for his friend as he did so, his ears flattened.

"RED!" He shouted out again, still waiting to see if he heard a response. Jumping off of the final two stairs, he reached the floor with a clanging thud. He wobbled a bit to gain balance again, and scanned the area carefully. He tensed up when he spotted Red near one of the pipes he always used for cold air after working, completely collapsed onto the floor.

Various parts of his body were smoking a bit, his eyes squinted shut from pain. Several flames spouted out from the inside of his body, followed by more billowing smoke. He coughed some out, the flames visibly nearing his main circuit board. Clyde struggled out a squeak at the sight, running towards him.

"R-Red!" He struggled out, falling to his knees next to him. He whimpered when he got nothing but a blink in response. He felt his throat close up on him a bit from fear. He got up and struggled to open the cold steam pipe, straining a few seconds before it actually ripped opened. He no longer cared about damaging property, it didn't matter. Making sure the gushing stream of cold air was directly on his bear friend, he kneeled down, studying the other male's face.

Red let out a quiet cough, his eyes resting on the blue bunny. The flames and smoke slowed to a stop, but some parts of visible endoskeleton were a bright orange from over heating. Clyde sniveled, wiping his face dry. He helped the bear sit up, making sure the flames were out beforehand.

"I-I told you, y-you idiot," Clyde whispered, wiping off a bit of oil from the bear's mouth. "You'd over heat someday."

Red chuckled weakly, coughing out some smoke. He smirked at the bunny, raising an eyebrow. "Y-you said you wouldn't complain, C-Clyde."

Clyde shook his head vigorously, biting his own knuckle. There was a prolonged pause before Red gently took his hand, pulling it away from his mouth. They exchanged eye contact before Red coughed again, blinking a few times. He slowly raised his paw and opened up the front of his chest's exoskeleton, which had been previously loosened, apparently jarred apart. He pointed to an empty fuse spot, smiling weakly at the bunny.

Clyde's eyes shot open completely when he had realized what Red had done.

He had sacrificed himself for Golden.

"R-Red, no. P-please, you can't-..." Clyde choked out, gripping onto the bear desperately as he trailed off. The older animatronic was powering down slowly, making the bunny panic.

"D-DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried out at the bear after he didn't get a response, tears beginning to fall. Red's eyes flickered from pure black to normal before he lifted his paw up slowly to wipe the tears on his friend's face away, becoming visibly weaker by the minute.

"_Clyde,_" He whispered, blinking several more times. His eyes faded and flickered, nearly shutting off. He was fighting it, Clyde could tell.

"You've been my best friend, Clyde." He spoke carefully, taking the bunny's paw in his own, covering it completely. "You ARE my best friend...and you always will be. I couldn't...a-and I can't thank you enough for how much you've helped me in the time that we've known each other. I would have broken down a long time ago if it wasn't for you. I don't understand why you've been so _loyal_ to somebody like me."

Exhaling, he leaned upwards, cupping the rabbit's face. He kissed him carefully on the cheek, not wanting to harm him from any toxic smoke that might be coming from him. He studied the bunny's face before he dropped down, wincing when he collided with the floor.

"I l-love you, Clyde. You're a wonderful friend. I want you to know that. It's one hundred percent true, don't ever doubt yourself." He muttered after recovering from the pain, coughing again. Clyde laughed dryly, choking out a small sob. He removed his friend's hat and petted his head, biting his lip. He gently stroked his slicked-back 'hair', shivering slightly.

"I love you too, s-sir."

There was a pause. They studied each other's faces for a moment before Red winced, gripping the rabbit's arm in attempt to ride out the pain.

"Promise you'll t-take care of everybody." He struggled, his voice fading out as he spoke. "Y-you're in charge now...I know you can do it."

Clyde nodded slowly, smiling weakly at him. He nuzzled his friend's cheek spot with his snout, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work, Red relaxed by a large amount. He leaned into Clyde, occasionally coughing.

They sat like that for a while, both of them silent. Clyde attempted to keep the other one cool and relaxed, but he felt as if he was failing. He simply held the bear throughout the entire time, trying to tell him that he'd be okay.

Even hours after he had left the rabbit, hours after the 6am bells had chimed, Clyde continued holding his best friend, begging for him to come back. His bright emerald eyes had flickered to a muted gray, and he desperately continued to search Red's black, lifeless eyes for any hint of life.

In the end, Clyde finally had to face it; everything he had done in attempt to save him was completely futile.

Red had died.


	17. Home

Freddy's ears twitched when he heard a loud, frantic shout from the direction of the basement. Stopping, he turned around and faced the general area it was in, blinking. Golden and Bonnie both stopped, turning around to look at him.

"Did you hear that?" Freddy questioned, looking at the other two. They stopped to listen, only for the noise to sound out once again. They both nodded, Freddy frowning in return.

They all headed for the basement, only to find the door completely busted. The sound of long, drawn out hysterical sobs drifted up from the stairs, echoing along the way. Freddy went down first, making sure everything was safe before waving them onward. He reached the floor as the other two began their transcend.

Freddy was sure the gears in his chest had stopped working.

Clyde was holding the empty shell of Red, who was very visibly long gone and dead. Tears were seemingly just pouring from his now-gray eyes, painfully loud anguished wails accompanying them.

Freddy was frozen to his spot. The sense of déjà vu returned full blast, and tears welled in his eyes. Emotional pain shot through his A.I.; he knew what Clyde was going through. He knew how much pain he was going through, maybe even more than what he had felt.

He hadn't even noticed that Golden and Bonnie had approached them, looking on in horror and panic. Golden stepped forward first, leaning down to inspect the dead bear. Clyde looked up at the original Fazbear, his eyes filled with begging and agony.

"P-please, y-you have to-...s-save him, pl-please." The blue bunny begged, choking on himself. Guilt overwhelmed him knowing that Red had sacrificed himself for him, his red eyes lowering.

"'Ah'm sorry, 'a-ah can't." He whispered, wiping a small amount of oil off of Red's muzzle. Clyde choked further and clutched the dead bear tightly, his ears flattened.

They all sat there in the basement, unsure of what to say as Clyde cried his eyes out until no more tears would fall. 6am approached, and the moving trucks came at 6:30am.

The workers that came were quite alarmed to see a few of the Toys and originals all moving freely in the main rooms. They weren't hostile at all towards each other; the humans found out that they were actually quite friendly.

It took a while for them to locate Bonnie, Freddy and Golden, but found them nonetheless. Clyde watched helplessly as they were taken as well, the humans not even bothering to notice the crying bunny.

The trio of original animatronics were given no time to bid their farewells to the Toys, or even tell them what had happened to Red. They were whisked away in a heart beat, loaded onto the moving truck and driven away. More people came and completely boarded up the windows of the establishment, placing chains, padlocks, warning tape and all completely over the restaurant.

The Toys had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p>Clyde remained by Red's side for another hour or so. His eyes were half lidded and locked onto the bear, his ears flat. He gently stroked his best friend's rest cheek spots, tears threatening to fall again. However, as much as he wanted to cry, he couldn't. He had been completely drained of tears.<p>

He sniffled his nose, his eyes closing for a moment. He opened them back up when he heard distant shouting of the other Toys.

He couldn't care less.

Looking down at Red again, he blinked slowly once he remembered what he had been told. It was his job to take care of the others, now.

He wasn't sure if he could.

Taking a small breath, he attempted to run his fingers over the scorch marks, only to see that they were permanently burned onto him.

"_You are my sunshine,_"

His blue paws ran across the bear's chest, closing the opening to his exoskeleton.

"_My only sunshine,_"

Gently lifting him up, he propped him against the wall and made sure the cold air was turned off, leaving the room deadly silent.

"_You make me happy, when skies are gray,_"

Gently picking the bear's hat up, he dusted it off. Placing it back onto their leader's head, he choked again.

"_You'll never know, dear, h-how much I lo-..._"

His voice trailed off after that, his shaky, almost tuneless singing fading out. The silence was stronger than ever, the only noise being Clyde's weak sniffles.

A hand made its way to his shoulder, making him jump and whip his head around. T-Chi was staring at him with tears in her eyes, not speaking. She slowly made her way to the bear and gently stroked his face, placing a small kiss on the bridge of his snout. She pulled away to look at Clyde again, biting her wing to stop herself from crying.

They both left the basement, unspeaking.

* * *

><p>Mangle finished removing the small endoskeleton from its own, making the smaller one scream random, 'fake' obscenities in pain, trying to keep himself family-friendly, knowing that B.B. was watching them. The Toy fox opened up a box that the said humanoid had found, taking out an unused exoskeleton for Tangle that had been lost for a while. B.B. helped put the small bear back together, which only took a small amount of time.<p>

The originals had just left, which left them feeling quite lonely while waiting for T-Chi, Clyde and Red. They had given up looking for Red and Clyde due to the humans being so busy, not wanting to get in their way. However, in all of the commotion, many boxes were knocked over at one point.

Previously unopened boxes had busted open, revealing a slew of extra exoskeleton parts, most of them for being for either Mangle, Tangle, or Red. Mangle and Tangle decided to rebuild themselves while they waited, having nothing better to do.

Tangle groaned in pain when his head was reattached, due to it being slightly wobbly and uneven due to his skull being half crushed. Moving it into a better position, he looked up at the fox. It was beginning to get 'redressed' as well, with the help of B.B., of course. Tangle struggled to walk around, not used to having legs again from being intertwined with the fox for so long.

"Uh, thanks." Tangle muttered, only earning a nod from Mangle. Deciding to actually do something for once, he helped put the fox together as well, sighing.

As they worked on the Toy fox, Clyde and T-Chi emerged from the hallway. They all looked over to them as they walked over. The first thing they noticed was Clyde's gray eyes, which put them at a small amount of alarm.

"T-Butt, where's Red?" Tangle asked, narrowing his eyes at the rabbit. The blue animatronic stared at the ground, his ears falling a bit.

"Dead." Clyde answered flatly and blatantly, staring at his feet. "He's dead."

There was a pause between them all. Mangle's ears flattened and B.B.'s expression filled with shock, while Tangle simply scoffed.

"He's not dead. Stop screwing with us, you-"

"HE'S DEAD!" Clyde screeched at the small bear, catching him off guard. The bunny punched a nearby wall, gritting his teeth. "H-he's fucking dead, gone...g-gone for good. I wouldn't joke about something like this, you half brained twit."

Tangle stepped back at his outburst, looking over at Mangle. Mangle wore a worried expression, its eyes filled with panic. Tangle snorted and hopped down from the stage, walking over to the rabbit. His expression was still defiant and proud.

"Show me."

Clyde bit his lip, blinking away tears that had resurfaced. Turning away from Tangle, he walked in the direction of the basement. The small bear followed him with a bit of trouble, grunting while doing so.

Clyde walked down the basement stairs once they had gotten to the location, looking back up and waiting for the small bear. He followed as quickly as he could, glaring at the bunny.

"This better be a jo-" Tangle froze mid sentence, staring at the larger bear's dead form across the room. Slowly approaching him, he furrowed his brow, his ears flattening.

"Red, get the hell up. You're scaring the rabbit." He growled, grabbing the lifeless male by the face. When he got no response, he slowly let go, his eyes widening.

"G-god, no, please." The small, golden bear muttered, his eyes wide. He desperately pressed his ear to the other's chest, waiting to see if he heard any gears turning.

He didn't.

Tangle looked up at Red, his own tears forming slowly. Sliding away from him, he sat down next to the bear, resting his face in his hands.

"M-my brother..." He whispered, shaking slightly. He looked up at Clyde, his usual proud, angry demeanor completely gone.

"I never apologized. I treated him horribly and I never apologized." He choked out, his ears fully flat. Looking into the bunny's eyes, he choked on himself again, blinking a few times. "G-god, T-Bone, I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry."

They both fell quiet at that. They both silently sat next to the large bear, staring at the floor. Soon after, T-Chi, Mangle and B.B. showed up. They all took their spots next to Red as well, all crying silently over the loss of their friend-their family member.

They were more than certain that their lives had been ruined.

* * *

><p>The back door to the large truck slammed shut, leaving the animatronics in almost pure darkness. A few windows were present, but they weren't exactly sure <em>why<em>, due to them being in the back of a moving truck.

Freddy went up to the window on the door and watched the restaurant as they drove away, his ears falling a bit. He wanted to comfort the Toys more than anything. His heart ached for them, he knew their pain all too well.

Even though he had _his_ family back, he felt yet another emptiness inside of him knowing that the Toys' family was torn apart.

"I hope they don't hate us." He whispered, slowly pulling away from the door window once the restaurant was out of sight. The other animatronics looked down, all of their happiness seemingly gone. While the younger animatronics had sat down in a corner to cease any random sliding or moving from the truck, Golden continued to stand up, staring out the side window of the truck.

"'Ah feel so guilty." Golden muttered, watching trees and other scenery roll past as they moved. "It's 'mah fault he's dead."

"No, it isn't." Bonnie defended, his ears flattening a bit. "He wanted to save you, it's not like you ripped the fuse from his chest, or something...you couldn't have done anything to save him."

Golden shrugged, staring down at his feet. They all stood [or sat] in silence after that for quite a while, listening to the whirring of the vehicle and the sounds of outside when it would stop for a few moments. Foxy and Chica had fallen asleep, much to Bonnie's annoyance. The broken bunny crawled over to Freddy, leaning against him.

Golden looked down at his two brothers, sighing a bit. He had missed them so much, more than he could explain to them. Slowly, he wiggled a bit and sat down, much to the other two's surprise. He slouched awkwardly, smiling a bit.

They were silent again after that, staring out the window. Freddy seemed to be lost in thought, his gaze resting on both Chica and Foxy. He looked back over at Bonnie and Golden, blinking a bit.

"Why did you guys forgive me?" He questioned, looking out the window that was across from them. "I was so mean...so filled with hate. I hurt you all so much. Especially you, Bonnie."

Bonnie shrugged a bit, shoving Freddy playfully with his remaining arm. "Hey, come on. I forgive you, you should know that by now. You're an idiot, but you're still my brother."

Freddy sighed, smiling slightly. He looked to Golden for his opinion on the subject, dropping his ears. Golden noticed, and sat up a bit. He stood again, leaning against the side of the truck.

"There ain't a day that passes where 'ah don't look at 'mah paws 'n think to 'mahself that _'ah _killed those kids." Golden stared down at his paw, his eyes filled with hatred towards the human who had torn him apart. Balling said paw into a fist, he dropped it to his side, looking at Freddy once again.

"But at the end of the day, 'ah remind 'mahself that it ain't 'mah fault. 'Ya should say the same thing to 'yerself, 'lil brother. 'Yer actions might have been harsh 'n wrong, but it's over, now. Forgive 'yerself, at least 'fer me." Finishing his statement by relaxing his fist, he smiled lightly and stared out the small window that resided on their side of the moving truck.

Freddy froze, taking the other's words into account. He nodded slowly, finally smiling weakly. Bonnie nodded at Freddy in agreement, making him smile wider. Freddy stood and began walking over to Golden, and looked out the window as well. They were silent for a moment before Freddy looked to him worriedly.

"I'm sorry you went through that...I should have been more supportive."

"It ain't 'yer fault, 'ya didn't know what 'ta do." Golden said, nodding to himself. "Don't be sorry. Even 'ah didn't know what 'ta do."

Bonnie stood and joined them, struggling between them to look out the window as well. They both laughed quietly at his child-like behavior, ignoring it for now. Freddy's expression once again filled with worry when they passed a junk yard, but ended up simply passing it.

"Golden, where are we going? I know we're being moved, but to where?"

A small chuckle escaped Golden's throat. The bear looked at the duo of sleeping animatronics at the other end of the truck, and then to Bonnie. Bonnie was staring at him as well, his ears flattened in worry. He patted Bonnie's head before looking back to Freddy, an all-knowing smile lighting up his face.

"Home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! That's the end of Brothers of Circuits 2! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, you guys kept me going!

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

_I'd like to thank FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, KudleyFan93, Anon CSCatStudio's, Anon MissDarkRaven, BlueFoxCub, MCHaunter, AddiLion, MinecraftMotavator1987, PieSaysHi, Anon WolfsyTheWolf, mystery8icarus, Anon Sunny, Zerothekitsune, Anon Guest, Purest of the Hearts, Anon Guest 2, kattylm, Anon Guest 3, MegalexMaster, Elysion Wish, Bink1999, Anon Chocohonut, LevitatingPiez, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, Reader-Favs, Anon xoxokittyxoxo, Zerothekitsune, Anon wolfie, Anon Anon-chan, Anon fnaf4life, Luvfluffykittens, PersonalitySoup, TFAArtFreak, Anon Guest 4, Anon kittendream15, Anon Zebrafinch, Anon Guest 5, Anon Anon, foxythepirate637, Anon Guest 6, HetaliaFTW6811, Bink1999, DeathClaw1787, Anon LunaDash54, Is It Me or Not, super nuka fan, CanzetYote, Anon i cried, Anon Its1000AM, (MY SENPAI) awkwardjack, Anon Amy, Anon Anonymous 3, Anon boo, Playfile X, clayface5000, Anon EeveeDash9, Anon 42A, Aarachnid, and Anon Kayla for the reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Important information:<strong>

Brothers of Circuits 3 will start AFTER FNaF 3 comes out! Until then, I'll be working on several stories that are either post BoC2, or pre BoC2. There will also be crackfics, AUs, ect!

If you're itching for something else to read, you can always read "This Job of Mine"! It's the current fanfic I'm working on, but I'll be starting a new one soon so there's more than one going!

Thank you all so much for following me during this crazy, horribly-written ride. I hope I can continue making you guys happy in other ways, with new stories!

Just...thank you. So much. I still can't believe you guys liked this. Thank you.

**Until next time, friends! Goodbye!**

~Koili


End file.
